Magical Disruptur
by FabioFerrario
Summary: 2 Weeks have passed since the "Castle incident" and both Marco and Star are recovering from the aftermath. However, this peace is soon interrupted by the arrival of an unexpected guest from Star's family which will set things into motion. (Starco)
1. Chapter 1

Sunrise's light was only beginning to spread itself to the farthest spots in the dark sky of Echo Creek, eating away the night to make room for a new day in Princess Butterfly's was so normally paced, so... Not weird. As if the events of 2 weeks ago never actually happened.

2 Weeks ago... Marco almost died. And she lost her wand. Well, not lost it, just ended up being too unstable... Or at least that's what Queen Butterfly said."Of course you can't take the wand with you, my dear. We still have to figure out how to fix it. But worry not. You will still be living with the Diaz." The queen had said to her worried daughter.

Although the queen did not actually said it, she could almost hear her screaming in her own, Princessy head. She was "always mad" after all. But how can she blame her... She almost allowed her best friend to die and and actually let the wand to be unusable. She messed up, and she knew it. Just how the heck will she...

"Star! Star! STAAAAR!" Marco yelled to the top of his lungs into Star's left ear.

"What?! What happened?! Is Ludo here?! I! What?!" Star reacted to the acute noise on the left side of her brain, waiving her arms in every as a natural reaction to Star's movements, Marco gripped her arms tight, stopping the furious motion that came from them.

"Star we're here, at school! No Ludo, no danger."

"Oh...um, sorry about that." Star apologized, while wearing a sheepish smile, only to be welcomed with a smile from Marco. Star moved slowly out of her seat, being free from Marco's hands around her wrists. She waited while he was standing up, and as soon that that was done, the two were walking next to each other, towards their lockers.

"So... Feeling better? We're in the most wonderful place on Earth, school!" Marco exclaimed, trying to make Star smile, without success.

"Err...look! Oscar is there! With his horrib...wonderful keytar music! Don't you want to go and listen to him?"

Star only looked for a few seconds, before turning and heading to math class. Marco knew she was sad. Heck, the whole school knew it. And now, not even Oscar could make her smile! Oscar! The guy with the record. But whatever... He had to do something. It has been two weeks, since she's been like this and nothing was changing. Was it because she doesn't have magic? Because her wand was unusable? ...Was it because he almost died? Anyway, he did not have time to think of this, as he was already in math class, sitting down in the usual, not magical seat. Damn it...

"OK class, today we are going to learn about the different ways to find the area of a polygon with the Pythagoras' theorem" Miss Skullnick said, the now permanent ogre math teacher. At that point everyone turned to look at Star, as if expecting for a magical "something" to appear and avoid the dreadful task that was math. Star only manage to sink into her seat, dropping her head onto the table, sighing very lowly. At this, Marco could not resist, but to put a hand onto her shoulder in hopes that she would know that he was there for her.

" Oh joy, no magic tricks today! Thank you Star! Let's get started then!" Miss Skullnick said with a monstrous grin in her face.

* * *

The loud noise of silence was ever present in the hallways that made Echo Creek Academy's corridors. When suddenly, a single flash appeared with a little, circular spark, in the middle of said hallway. Slowly, it extended from bottom to top, creating an inter-dimensional gateway. From it, a single body came out. Tall and slightly muscular, with black hair that contrasted perfectly with his luminous blue eyes. Dressed in black jeans, red T-shirt and a "black, very black" opened shirt. With calm pace he approached the room in which Miss Skullnick was presenting her very boring class.

He reached the door nob and opened it without a second thought.

"...and remember that " a²+b²" is... May I help you?" Skullnick said with a growl.

The room's attention turned to the door only to see the young man on the doorstep.

"May I speak with Miss Butterfly?" He said with a monotone voice.

"We're having class right now, you can speak with her later; now hush out!" The ogre yelled.

"I don't care." He said, accompanied by a menacing look.

"What?!"

"Wait, wait, wait,wait! Hehehehe...erm Miss Skullnick...I...mmm. Hold on" Star exclaimed as she stood up in front of the young man, waving her arms, while doing the "peace" sign with her hands. She looked at the class for a long second, the pushed the man out of the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

Marco was beyond confused. One minute he was listening to the easy to understand math class, the next one he sees Star's face turn pale as a piece of... Mmm, a white wall from a white house? Yeah, that'll work.

She pulled the guy outside and closed the door. But why? He wondered who the guy was. She never mentioned another ex-boyfriend, besides Tom, and never ever spoke of a "male" friend from another dimension. Also, that guy was scary. He had eyes similar to Star, but somehow scarier. Well after all, Star is not scary. How can she, she is always so cute and cuddly. It would be like saying that a puppy is frightening. Marco, as well as the rest of the class just kept staring at the door, seeing the two silhouettes moving behind it.

"Who the heck could he be?" Marco thought.

"Maybe he's from Mewni? A prince of some kind? Why did he scared Star so much? I mean her ex-boyfriend was a demon prince!" He tried to wrap his mind around it, but he just couldn't figure it out. The guy.

Star re-entered the room, sitting next Marco, huffing every step from the door to her sit.

"Go on" Star said, signaling Miss Skullnick. The teacher's face , changed from a confused expression, to anger in a matter of seconds, yelling her lungs out towards the class.

"Star, what happened?" Marco whispered to Star.

"Nothing" she whispered back, looking angrier that before.

"Come on Star, who was that?" Marco questioned.

Star suddenly turned to Marco, ready to yell at him, but just looking at him worried about her... She just could not do it.

"Fine"

"Fine what?"

"I'll tell you"

"Soooo?"

A few seconds of silence before saying: "He is the most annoying living person in the universe, even more than Ludo and the Lizard guy"

Marco suddenly became pale. "Who...was he?"

"My cousin."

"Soooo, you never told... Woah, you almost gave me a heart attack Star. And what did he wanted?" Marco said almost laughing in relief.

"He said I'm too dangerous and that he wants to take me back to Mewni...forever." She manage to say, frowning.

Marco felt the world collapsing around him, as he heard those words.


	2. A Mostly Dangerous Star

"So I get it! But...erm, I'm sure there is a way to avoid it right?" Marco followed Star in the school hallway, torwards her own locker.

"I don't even know, he is just the worst!" She slammed her locker with an opened hand with the intention of breaking it.

"Ok, ok, first of all, we've got to calm down. Just tell me again, with full details of what he said." Marco said, breathing heavy at the thought of Star's reaction to his demand.

Star only manage to look at him and sigh. "Fine, here it is again"

-Flashback-

"Hey Star, nice seeing you" his cousin said without expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?! Opening doors that should not be open like that"

"I needed to talk to you"

"Couldn't it have waited?" Star asked, exasperated from his cousin's nonchalance attitude to his own actions. He ALWAYS does that, thinking he's so smart and stuff.

"Sure it could've, but no."

Star only manage to rub her forehead in frustration.

"Anyhow, I came here to bring you back to Mewni"

"Wait, what?! Why?!" Star demanded, seemingly more and more annoyed.

"What do you mean, why? You are a dangerous presence to this fraction of existence. In this branch of the multiverse, the number of abnormalities that have occurred are almost always involved with you"

Here he was again, using big words for no reason.

"You endangered your classmates, your friend's parents and the red-hooded kiddo. And no, I'm not talking about your magic. The thing is, Star, your presence has brought monsters and other dangerous situations to an otherwise normal dimension"

"You know that's not my fault" Star was already feeling weak in the knees. He was right.

"I don't care. Your friend almost died 2 weeks ago." That was a direct hit to her chest. He was right, once again.

"I-I don't have my wand anymore, maybe-"

"The Lizard guy, Toffee, did not cared for it. There is no reason to assume that others won't feel the same."

"But why now? Why not 2 weeks ago, I-"

"Because of that guy" Star, with the biggest effort she could pull, manage to see through the window, pointing at Marco.

"He spoke with your parents. Talked about how much you manage to grow. Your achievements and your new capacity to auto-control yourself" a little smile started to spread through Star's face as she watch Marco through the door's window.

"I did not really come to take you away. Not immediately at least. I have to run some tests, check some stuff and deal with some problems. At the same time I will evaluate your stance in this dimension."

"What can I do about it? How can I convince you that this is the wrong way to go about things?" Star asked, frowning at the last few words.

"Nothing"

"But-"

"Don't try to argue Star, you know how things are. Just enjoy these days on Earth. Make them be worth it." Not even finishing his own sentence, Mr Know-it-all was already turning and moving away from her. Shaping her hand into a fist, she manage scream at the top of her lungs:

"You're the worst, you stupid jerk!" Said that, she opened the door behind her to enter the class room once again. Her cousin was already gone.

-End Flashback-

"And then I sat next to you" Star's eyes did not dare meet Marco's, who was one word away to hug her so hard it would hurt. And he did. It was warm and comfortable, and it did not hurt like he though it would.

"It'll be ok Star, I know it will"

"Not this time, not with a guy like him" Star replied, not daring to let go of Marco. In fact it was Marco who broke their embrace, to only put a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise it will" Star finally met his eyes. Marco couldn't help but smile. Crystal blue eyes, filled with a deep blue color that certain parts of the ocean were allowed to have. Hypnotizing, delightful, gorgeous were all not enough to describe them.

"Let's go home, bestie." Star said, visibly happier than a few minutes ago. Did I do that? Marco though.

"Race you to the house, slowpoke!" Star screamed, already sprinting to the house.

"Hey! You cheated!"

As Star ran, she though on how bright Marco eyes looked today. Brown was a very pretty color. She liked them a lot. And maybe, just maybe he was right about her cousin.

"You're great" Marco said, trying to catch his breath back. "At cheating" he finished.

"You're just jealous, for your defeat. Because now, princess Butterfly reigns supreme as ruler of the races of all races, between sir Marco and awesome Star!" Star exclaimed with both fists in the hair, while jumping and dancing around her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, whatev's you say, cheatah!"

Marco pulled his house keys, getting ready to open the door.

"What's a cheetah?"

"Well, it's like a cheater but with another pronunciation, but is also a wildcat from-" he said before shutting himself up, witnessing the scene in front of him.

Star's cousin was inside his house! Eating with his parents! And they were laughing!

Ready to fight, Marco assume his battle pose, while letting a low "heeeyaaaa" out. He turned to see Star's face, only to find an opened mouth was the respond to the situation.

"Marco! Star! How was your day kids?" Mr Diaz greeted while hugging both kids.

"Dad, mom! He's a dangerous man, get away from him!" Marco replied, while struggling to liberate himself from his father's grip. Mr and Miss Diaz both looked at each other for a few seconds, before laughing like their never had.

"No,no Marco, this Star's cousin, his name is... Erm...what was your name, mijo?" Marco's mom asked. The man stood up, slowly walking torwards Marco and Star, both silent and waiting for the answer.

"My name is Nova. And I know, our parents are obsessed with astral bodies, isn't that true, Star?" Nova said, smiling.

"Anyway, nice meeting you, Marco Diaz"

"Why are you here?" Star said, with an obviously annoyed face.

"I just wanted to meet the lovely people who were taking care of you! I mean, we owe them a lot" Nova said, before stating: "And I wanted to speak to Marco. Alone."

"Like heck you will" Star yelled, gather all the strength she could gather to not sucker punch her cousin, as well as squishing Marco's hand.

"I just wanna talk to him real fast, then I will go." He calmly said. Star brows formed an enraged position, the little hearts in her face changing to small skulls. Marco notice that. This could get dangerous.

Marco tried to rationalized the situation as fast as he could. Nova was worried about the effects that Star had in Earth's dimension and his family AND him. So he won't kill him. Probably.

"Well then, let's go" Marco calmly said. Star's grip on his hand became more apparent, to almost hurt. Marco only turn to her, smiling, mouthing the words "I'll be fine".

With much hesitation, Star let go of her best friend's hand and allowed him to follow Nova, who pulled a dimensional scissors from his pocket. It was just like he always did, going to other dimensions to do things. So annoying. Marco waved slowly to Star and his parents before entering he dimensional rift.

As the inter-dimensional door disappeared she frowned looking at the floor thinking of what could happen to Marco, wishing she wouldn't have let him go, only to be met by Mr Diaz hand on her shoulder.

"What an extravagant family you have Star! I like it" Mr Diaz said, smiling as always.


	3. The Plan

**Hey people, since I've seen that the are many stories called "After Storm", I decided to change mine's name to "Magical Disruptur". Hope it doesn't bother anyone.**

* * *

The reality rift opened in front of Marco, revealing a bright light that, for a few seconds stole the capacity to see anything but white. Then he saw it. The dimension in which Nova had brought him was...

Full of Dogs!

They were everywhere! Dressed in all kinds of ways! There were poodles, huskies, chihuahuas and many, many more. They were all on four legs with shirts and shoes, small bowties or little hats on their heads.

Even in the big screen of the Plaza there were dog-reporters barking their lungs out.

What an...ADORABLE PLACE!

Marco looked at Nova just see him with eyes wide open, smiling as if the things he was witnessing was the best thing in the world. Maybe this is good. Maybe he is somewhat similar to Star.

"Isn't this place amazing?!" Nova exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear.

"...yeah, they are-"

"Adorable! I just love dogs! Funny thing, they don't actually speak our language, so I never get what they say. This is actually one of my favorite places" Nova said as he signaled to Marco to move along him.

"This is actually pretty cool, I have some puppies. Laser puppies"

"I know, they so cute"

As the two if them strode down the street, Nova decided to go in one of the restaurants that he knew were nearby the plaza. Neither of the two spoke in the 10 minutes walk that, mostly because Marco and Nova were both admiring their surroundings.

Once they arrived to the bone-shaped restaurant, The Munch, they were instantly welcomed by an horde of moving little tails, until the one little pug, dresses as a waiter, wiggled his body torwards the table they were to seat in. Oddly enough, those table were human size.

"Nice place." Marco laughed nervously.

"Yeah, this is one of my favorite place in this dimension"

"So what can we get in here?" Said with a stuttering voice.

"Well, Diaz, stop acting like a wuss, I'm not going to do anything to you. In fact I did wanted to talk to you...this one please" Nova explained as he signaled in the menu the 2 Bone juixe Frappé.

"Look I'm sorry for anything that Star has done! Two weeks ago, her parents were fine with this and-" Marco rushingly tried to explain himself before being shut down by Nova.

"Stop talking! Geez, I don't need to listen to your mumbling. I know what happened and now I'm going to tell you what is going to happen."

Marco gulped at this. The guy was weird, a minute ago he was so happy about dogs and puppies, and now he had the most menacing look on his face, as if he was going to rip him into pieces. "Calm down Marco, deep breaths, deep breaths" Marco thought to himself.

"Now listen up. I don't give a damn of whatever relationship you have with Star. Thing is, I don't want her in Mewni."

What? He doesn't?

"She is a very volatile person and it will not improve the situation in Mewni." Nova explained while munching on some Meat Bread Sticks.

"Wait, what situation?"

"Her wand was broken, unusable. A treasure that has been passed down on the Butterfly family was destroyed by the princess. Monarchy is a very complicated topic. The high class citizens have always annoyed the royal family over the inadequate behavior the princess had. If she were to come back, and people would know of what happened, there will probably be another reason to take Star out of the throne, ending the royal family status."

Marco only manage to nod, listening as carefully as he could.

"Of course this would be worst if people knew WHY it was destroyed. Because of a human. You Marco."

Marco swallowed his own saliva, gulping hard. Was it really his fault?

"That wand was a powerful weapon that centuries before, helped my ancestors to defeat the monster army that was raising in Mewni. People will start connecting the dots, thinking that you, an outsider, outweighs the importance of the life of Star's future kingdom."

As Nova spoke Marco looked at his own hands. Why did he get captured? How did it happened? Damn it.

"The abnormalities present on Earth are becoming more apparent. So I need to stay on Earth, but I need an excuse, as well as finding a way for Star to stay here. Queen Moon thinks that the best way to tackle the problem is to send some stupid bastard from Mewni and to take Star back so that she can fix her image there. To me, this plan is dumb."

The two Frappés were already on the table, smelling like meat and dog food. Nova took a deep sip before continuing.

"This is where you come in Marco."

"What? How? " Marco queried, while trying to figure out what was he going to be drinking.

"You and your family are still a big concern for the Butterfly family. Thinking you are in danger in one of the main reasons why Star would need to come back. We need to prove them wrong. But it will be hard."

Marco held his glass between his palms. Star will be able to stay if they follow Nova's plan. Marco looked at Nova, only to be met by a cold look from the man. It will be hard...but if it means that Star will stay then...

"I'll do it. Whatever it is"

A long smile appeared in Nova's face.

"Good" Nova said as he took a sip from his drink.

Marco did the same, realizing how good the awful smelling drink tasted. Then he realized.

"Wait, why talk only to me?! Why not tell Star"

"She would not believe me. She thinks I have hypnotic powers with which I convince people to think I'm right. It very dumb, she was 8 and was trying to eat soup with a fork. I told her use a spoon, but she would not listen. So I told her mom. She was scolded and then she yelled at me that I was a hypnotizing wizard "

Marco only managed to laugh at this. Star at 8 years old must have been adorable. Well, she is now.

"But I digress. Listen up, Diaz. This is what will happen."

* * *

Star was pacing nervously up and down her own bedroom. So massive, yet so small. Why did this room felt so suffocating? That awful feeling in her stomach kept only growing. Where is Marco?! Star screamed in her mind.

She decided to go check on the Diaz. They were under a blanket cuddling and laughing. This only made Star frown. If only they knew what an awful person Nova is.

Star entered Marco's room, almost expecting him to be there. But he wasn't, he was so far away from her and she did not even know where he went. She shouldn't have let him leave. She shouldn't.

She re-entered her room, sitting on her bed, realizing the time. 10:00 pm. 4 hours have passed. Next to the clock, the small picture of her and Marco. This lighten up Star's eyes. What amazing adventures they have had, almost ruined by the attack of the Lizard guy. She needed Marco to be safe.

As her thoughts dance around Marco's safety, a small light appeared at the center of her room.

"MARCO!" Star yelled, jumping with arms wide open on her bestie, hugging him tight.

"Hey Star!" Marco only hugged back, trying hard not to get his chest crushed.

"Marco! Are you ok?! Can you see?! Broken bones?! Anything?! Marco tell me!" Star screamed, while never letting go of Marco's neck.

"I'm fin-"

"And you! What are you doing here?!" Star pointed at Nova, interrupting Marco's answer.

"I came to say hi to you" Nova said calmly. Oh for the love of Mewnie! He was so annoying!

"What did you do with Marco?!"

"We spoke on how I want you to stay her on Earth and that I have a plan to allow you stay, that actually involves him." With same face, Nova spoke.

"That's exactly what happened!" Marco exclaimed, still having his face pressed against Star's.

"Oh no... Marco you were hypnotized! And he is lying!"

Nova faced palm himself and mouthed silently to Marco "See? I told you."

"What? No Star, I'm me! " Marco tried to protest, still being held in Star's hug.

"Don't worry Marco! I will cure you! I swear it to every cute thing that ever existed!"

"Anyhow, I'll go, I'll build a house nearby. See ya twerps."

"Hold on! Help me...and what, a house?!" Marco yelled, but Nova was already gone.

Finally, Star let go of Marco's neck, only to come back with two glasses of liquid and a hammer. "Don't worry, it will only hurt a little!"

"What, Star! It's me, Marco, I swear!" Marco held Star's arms avoiding any hit from her, until both of them fell.

"Star! Look! Star" Marco held his gaze into Star's eyes, only realizing now how worried she actually was. She was about to cry.

"Marco..." A small tear fell from Star's cheek.

"Don't go please... Don't" Star sobbed hugging Marco tightly to her neck. Marco returned the hug with the same intensity. Each other's heart could be clearly heard from one another.

"What did he say to you? W-what did he wanted?" Star said, never letting go of the boy.

"We talked about..." Marco though about it. If he told her the truth, she would think it was a lie. This is dumb. But...

"He asked me how were you doing on Earth with specifics. Also we went a dog dimension" Marco smiled looking at her.

"And what did you said?"

"That you were perfect."

At the sound of those words, the embrace became more apparent and two remained there, on the floor for a few minutes, before Marco decided to cook some nachos for the two of them.

* * *

It was about 2 am in the morning. A dimensional rift opened in front of Marco's bed, ready to be used. Marco slowly stood up, trying to find some clothes that weren't his red hood and jeans. He chose a white shirt, black shorts and Nick shoes. He picked up a bag and then entered the dimensional rift that then closed behind him.

* * *

 **Wohoooo longer chapter! In case you are wondering I LOVE dogs. And yeah, it was confirmed by Daron Nafcy that Queen Butterfly's name is Moon. Cool right? I hope you enjoyed this and that you liked Nova :D till next time 0:**


	4. What a Day!

**Hi guys, thanks fro the reviews :') I don't know what to say...do here's the chapter :D**

* * *

The metallic taste of blood could already be felt in her mouth when she looked up to see the girl and the two boys that were around her. She broke the eye contact with them to inspect her now ruined blue dress with white outlines around the borders of it. Little bruises could be seen on her face and arms from the hits that she had received.

"Oh, bu-uuuuh, princess Butterfly is hurt, are you about to cry?" The green eyed, blonde haired boy asked. Kids can be very cruel at times.

"No huge knights to protect you anymore! Feeling all superior and stuff. Just because she is a Pri-ncess" said the brown haired girl.

"Com'on, don't you know how to fight? You will SURELY be a great queen, hahahaahaha!" the last boy spat sarcastically.

"Of course I can fight..." Star said, holding back tears. "I just don't want to beat your butts and get into troubles" she smiled with a lot of effort.

This will not end well. She was surrounded, the kids were part of the poor quarters of the Kingdom. She wanted to play with them, but instead was met with a kick in the mouth. Literally. They were saying things like unfairness of family classes and such, things that she didn't really get. The only thing she knew is that she was going to be beaten to unconsciousness by these kids, and she wouldn't be able to defend herself. If only she hadn't skip the sword lesson the week before in exchange of hanging out with Pony Head.

The kids started to approach her, the girl going behind her, forcing her to stand up and pushing her torwards the two boys.

"Ouch!" Star protested as on of the boys pulled her hair and the other one twisted her arm, forcing her to kneel.

"Now you will kneel before us, princess." The girl said. "Kiss my boot"

"No! That's disgusting!"

A slap across the face. "I-I will not-" Another slap. Her head was being forced to lower, almost reaching the boot.

As her lips were about to touch the tip of the girl's boot, she suddenly felt her head less pressured and found her hair liberated from the previous grip. When she turned, her eyes brighten, a huge teethed smile appearing in the center of her face.

"Nova!" Star exclaimed, forcingly standing up, reaching for her cousin. Apparently he had thrown a small rock to the blond boy that then bounced on the other's boy head, hitting them both.

"You ok, Starlight?" Nova queried Star. Her 4 years older cousin had come to rescue her once again. Even though this time, he was visibly angrier.

"What the prickles man?! That could actually leave a mark!" The blond protested.

"You do know that hurting the princess is a crime, payed with jail time, right?" Nova asked, piercing the three kids eyes with his own by giving them a menacing look.

"So what? Does it look like we care?!" The girl said, raising her arms.

"Well then... I'll make you care."

Star only stared as her cousin moved as fast as a hungry wolf chasing its prey, beginning the fight by giving the first punch to the blond kid on his right, avoiding a hit from the back that came from the brown hair boy and kicking the girl in the stomach.

With two of them down he approached the only kid standing, which in turn, picked a rock. With desperate need, the kid lunged for Nova, aiming to hit his head with the made-up weapon. But failed. Not because he missed, but because her cousin stopped it with his hand, overpowering him with sheer strength.

With a quick movement, he manage to flip the kid from his back and making him land on the blond kid who was still on the ground.

"Kids can be cruel they say. I'll show you how cruel they can be." Once he said that last sentence, he approached the blond kid, the one that was holding Star's face down. He punched him. Again. Again and again. Over and over. Nova's hand was starting to turn red. From blood. The kid's blood.

Star was horrified, she knew what the kids did, but this was too much, even for them.

"Nova, STOP! They are done! They leaned their lesson!" Star yelled, slowly moving torwards her cousin.

"Oh, I will make sure of it Starlight!" He said as he continued punching. The kid was not reacting no more, even though he was still conscious.

Nova noticed the other boy tried to escape, to then grab him by the leg and forced him to stay by making him trip.

"Your turn" he started punching again.

"Stop! Please!" Star cried out, tears running along her face.

"Just hold on Starlight! They deserve it!"

"No! That's enough! Please! Stop! STOP!"

Then he stopped. Looking straight torwards Star.

"...Star?"

A bright light filled the picture, blinding Star and preventing her to see.

"Starlight!" She could hear.

Everything was destroyed. The houses, food carts, crops, at least 2/10 of the total terrain. Luckily everyone was alive, but... The beeping.

Annoying beeping.

It became louder and louder.

* * *

Star opened her eyes to find herself in her bedroom, inside the Diaz's household. She placed her hand on the digital clock that Mr. Diaz bought her. He was such a nice man.

She knew it was time to get ready. To put her clothes on and start the day. But she felt drained.

"Why did you do that?" She asked to no one, staring at the ceiling.

Star stood up, changing into her usual clothes. Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed just how messy her hair seemed that morning. She rushed to the bathroom, expecting her friend Marco to be there, brushing his teeth or something. Turns out he wasn't.

He's probably already downstairs, eating breakfast. Star though, while fixing her hair.

She hurried herself to the living room, ready to eat the "Tacos al Vapor" that Mrs Diaz said she would cook that morning. Apparently they were different from the usual tacos you find in places like the Bell of Tacos. Was that the name? Whatever, the place where you would eat hard tortillas with a very weird meat.

Hopefully, Mrs. Diaz would not be the same.

"Good morning Star!" Said Mr Diaz, that was staring at her from the table in which he was sitting. In the center of it, a bowl of little semi-circled tortillas with meat, cheese, beans and hot sauce.

"Gooooood morning Familia Diaz! The smell is amazing!" Star exclaimed ready to start devouring her breakfast.

But hold on, Marco was not there? He was always bragging how good this Tacos were, but he was not in the living room?

"Where's Marco? " Star asked, resisting the urge to start eating without her friend.

"He is probably sleeping...which is odd. Could you wake him up, mija?" Responded Mrs Diaz, while holding a small tortilla in her hand.

Star nodded, rushing up stairs with a watery mouth, caused by the smell of the food.

"Marco! Wake up! Food is ready! We have Tacoooooos!" Star sang, opening Marco's door.

When she entered, she was surprised to find a still sleeping Marco. That was odd.

"Marco..." Star whispered. No response.

"Marcoooo..." Star whispered again. Still, no answer.

"MARCO!"

"Yes! I, what?! Pythagoras' theorem starts with h²=√(a²+b²)! Is that right?!" Marco yelled, eyes wide open.

"Marco! It's taco time! You overslept! Com'on I'm hungry!" Star told his friend, shaking his shoulders in an attempt to fully wake him up.

"Yeah I know! Sorry...I'll just, change real quick..." Marco said as he started slipping his shirt of.

Star's face suddenly turn red, taking a second to realize what was happening. Marco was about to undress in front of her!

"Wait! I head out!" Star said, exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Still confused of whatever happened, she touched her face, finding it to be very warm and feeling a little dizzy herself. That was...odd. But nice. But mostly odd.

"W-we'll wait for you downstairs." Star manage to say before heading downstairs once again, trying to get the weirdly exciting situation of her mind.

As she took a seat next to Mr Diaz, she was already preparing some of the Tacos al Vapor for herself when Marco arrived at the table, with huge bags under his eyes.

"Didn't slept well, sweety?" Mrs Diaz asked.

"I had some difficulty to sleep. Nothing to worry about."

Star only looked at Marco as he started eating, still trying to get the picture out of her mind.

* * *

During breakfast, Marco almost had his face fall onto the plate, as he fell asleep while eating.

A similar thing happened in the bus. And at the lockers.

"Is Marco ok?" Jackie asked, approaching Star.

"Yeah, he's just very sleepy, right Marco?" Star responded, signaling his friend.

"Yemmmmmhhh" Marco mumbled.

"He is-" Star started, before her train of thought was interrupted by the awful sounding music that came from a certain keytar.

She soooooooo wanted to go listen to Oskar. But Marco needed her. At that moment, two little light bulbs appeared on Star's cheeks.

"Jackie, could do me a favor? Could you help Marco get to class?" That was the perfect plan, she thought. She goes to Oskar, and Marco stays with Jackie, it's a win-win situation!

"Yeah sure, but why-" Jackie tried to say before Star stormed of towards Oskar, as she said while waving her left arm: "Thank yoooooooou!"

When Marco realized who was holding him, he only manage to smile like a dufus, and mumble a quiet "thank you" to Jackie, while she helped him to the classroom.

Star reached Oskar, while still looking in Jackie and Marco's direction. Thinking about it properly, her chest felt a little sting, a little bothering feeling that she couldn't quiet understand. But she manage to shrug it off as soon when she turned to see Oskar play his magnificent keytar. Win-win situation.

* * *

The rest of the day kept on being weird itself. Marco kept falling asleep wherever he could, repeating that he would just "rest his eyes", and it was his friend's job to keep him awake: if it wasn't Star, it was Alfonzo, if not, Ferguson and even Janna or Jackie would do it at a times. Very unluckily too, even Miss Skullnick had to do it.

Once home, feeling the fatigue that was produced from carrying Marco all day, he started complaining about muscle pain and such, saying that he did not know how he got it.

Star only helped him get to bed, with his clothes on and all, before exiting his room, confused as to why he was so tired.

* * *

A small bubble of black goo made its way up the tree that was nesting two little birds in the Echo Creek Academy. It quickly made its way on it, realizing the two defenseless birds. With a single movement, like a white cells assimilated bacterias, it gulped the birds, killing them instantly.

* * *

2 am in the morning, the clock in Marco's room rang, forcing him to open his eyes. His muscles were still sore from the day before, but he somehow manage to stand up and get dressed with the same clothing from the night before. The portal was ready, open next to his bed." Today I'm gonna do it better. No tripping." Marco said before entering the portal once more.

* * *

 **OK, I know there was a LOT of explosion of some way, maybe a little boring, but it was necessary. Hopefully you liked it :D Also, Tacos al Vapor a DELISCIOUS! Bye :0**


	5. What is Happening to Him?

Star's week was getting odder than it already was. Well, apart from not having her wand, Marco was completely out of character. True, he was never the type of guy that would wake up full of energy, but this was getting ridiculous. He would fall asleep at any opportunity he had: while reading, while eating, while walking and even while speaking! Many times did Star queried her friend, but never got a satisfying enough answer. _I'm fine_ he always said. He always kept to himself what was happening to him and it was starting to annoy and worry her.

"I'm your friend Marco. NO! YOUR BEST FRIEND! Just tell what is happening to you" Star said, waving her arms over her head.

With a seemingly enormous effort, Marco turned to face her, opening one of his eyes.

"Of course you are, Star. And I told, I just haven't been able to sleep very well." That was what usually happened. She would ask what was going on, and he would just shrug it off as if nothing was weird.

Star made an effort to trust her friend, but this idea started to fade when on the fourth day of said week, Marco started limping. _Nothing_ he said, that it was the result of a muscular strain that caused his ankle to hurt. And obviously, when asked WHERE he got that, he said Karate Lessons.

"Seriously?" Star though. She knew for a fact that Marco has not attended Karate Lessons during the entirety of the week. Mrs Diaz had mentioned it, saying that he would not go because of the heavy amount of homework from school. What homework exactly? She would know if there was too much homework. Then again, she never really cared or knew about that topic. Damn it, the only time where homework could've answer some questions.

The weekend was different, but odd enough to be mentioned. With the dimensional scissors out of the picture, fun of Earth was the only thing possible to do as off now. And so, Alfonzo, Ferguson and Marco, invited Star to a Paintball Arena. There, they though, it was their duty to protect Star from other players, as it was her first time playing. Oh, how wrong they were.

Star manage to spot Ferguson almost immediately, hiding behind fences and rubbish, occasionally making noises so scare his prey…friend. As she moved along, chasing the young man, Star's AK-47/Paintball-Shooter, would unload over other players who would try to hit her from a distance. Not a single bullet manage to hit her, and every single one of her shots hit the blank.

Finally cornered by a wall and the predator, Ferguson looked at Star, gun down, pleading for his _life_.

"Please Star, don't do it! I have so much to live! So many things to eat! Girls to finally kiss!" Ferguson pleaded on his knees.

Star only looked. Then she understood. She pointed her gun up, shooting the 5 remaining bullets she had in the AK's container. Although 4 shoots went straight up, one of them actually hit something. Or someone.

Alfonzo exited the window, jumping down from the elevated platform, arms up, in sign of defeat.

"Get her for me, brother!" Alfonzo shouted. As fast as he could, Ferguson picked his gun again.

"Ha-ah! You fell right into my trap!" The boy yelled, pointing his gun towards Star.

Without moving an inch, Star let out low laugh, grinning happily, to then look up. Suddenly, the remaining 4 bullets that Star had shot, fell onto Ferguson's head.

"How?! Wha?!"

"What goes up is got to fall, right?" Star said while approaching her friend, picking his gun, unloading its content and ultimately pouring it into hers. She glance to her fallen friend and winked. Now it's Marco's turn, she though.

She slowly approached the rest of the arena. She looked at her military-like clothes: Long green pants, camouflage green shirt and black boots. Star smiled, confirming that no paint was on her. Perfect.

Well, that feeling disappeared when she saw no one around of the arena. She was sure that she hadn't annihilated…defeated all of the other players, but there was not a soul left. Could it be that Marco was hit too? No, he wouldn't. Could it be, that he defeated them all?

She swiftly moved from one fence to the other, when she spotted someone sitting, with its back facing her.

"Arms up! I have defeated you!" Star yelled, approaching the stranger.

No reponse came from that direction.

"I said arms up!"

"Mmmmmh" the person mumbled. Being near enough, Star finally recognize the person in front of her. It was Marco!

"Marco! I got you!" Star said, jumping in front of him.

She looked at him, not believing what she was seeing.

"Marco Diaz! Are you seriously sleeping during WAR?!" Star yelled, tempted to pinch his cheeks to wake him up.

Even though she did not like to admit it, he looked to cute when he slept. He would use his left arm to keep his head up, letting out a little sound when breathing. She also though on how comfortable did he look while sleeping. He actually slept in class! She would give anything to be able to cuddle up with him and sleep along side him. _Well not really with him, just along him…near him…by a safe distance from him_ Star though while slightly blushing at the image of her sleeping with Marco. And then, she remembered why she was there.

"Marco! Marco DIAZ!" Star yelled, pinching Marco's cheek, making him react by shooting the gun he was holding on his right hand on her chest.

"Wha-?!" Marco said, before realizing he had won.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Star cried to the winds, while on her knees, arms up into the sky.

* * *

"Oh com'on Star, it was not that bad. Also, it was a fair win"

"You cheated!" Star said, pointing at Marco. "And you were sleeping again!"

"That was actually the most impressive part, he won while sleeping" Alfonzo said, winning himself a dangerous gaze coming from Star.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna go wash my face, wait here, ok?" Marco said before waving bye-bye to his friends.

Ferguson pointed at a table in the Arena's dinner, where the other too sited.

"That was fun, well, apart from the sadistic chasing" Ferguson said, looking at Star who was blushing. Maybe she had been a little too aggressive.

"Yeah, that bullet hit my face" Alfonzo mentioned.

Star, determined to change subject, decided that maybe it was time to ask about Marco.

"So guys, do you know what is up with Marco?"

"How would we know? You are the one who lives with him." Alfonzo said.

"I know, but, we don't spend every single second together, you know? So, have you seen anything out of place?"

"Well apart from the fact that he falls asleep at almost every hour at school, not really."

Star frowned, she knew she would not get anything out of Marco. I mean, thinking on how calm he was with the Lizard guy, he would never feel threatened by her.

"Hold on, I think I can think of something. You know, that guy that came to our room, on Monday, asking for you? I think I've seen him talking to him one of the few times he was not sleeping."

Star's eyes suddenly looked down, her face becoming pale, her eye brows twitching in anger.

"S-Star? Are you ok?" Alfonzo asked.

"Never been better." She spat.

* * *

Nova was feeling numb as he continuously kept on jumping up and down, headphones on, singing out loud in his newly built house.

" _Can't you help me as I'm startin' to Burn! All alooone! Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction. My confidence is leaving me on my own. All alooone! No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention!"_ Nova sang his lungs out, making sure the neighbors could hear him.

Suddenly, the door shot open, letting a small silhouette in. It was Star Butterfly. Her cousin. Stomping her way towards Nova, she quickly grabbed the headphones and threw them at the wall, breaking them.

"HEY! I was listening to that!" Nova protested.

"I don't care!" Star shouted back, grabbing the neck of the shirt his cousin was wearing. "What did you do to Marco?!"

"What are you talking about?! How did you find my house?!"

"Are you serious?! This house literally appeared out of nowhere! It was not here a week ago!"

"Not my fault humans are slow at building stuff" Nova said, shoving Star's hand aside.

"Except for their music. Have you heard a band named Avenged Sevenfold? Or maybe Linkin Park? Distubered? For the love of Mewnie, they are good!" Nova said with a smirk on his face.

"SHUT UP! Answer my question!"

"I did nothing to Marco! Geez!"

"What are you talking about?! He has been acting weird since he went to that stupid puppy dimension with you!" That was a verbal slap to Nova's face.

"DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE PUPPY DIMENSION!" Nova yelled back.

"I did nothing to him! Just ask him! We just ate something and that's all!"

"I don't trust you! Just undo what you did to him!"

"I told you, I did nothing!" Nova said, sitting down.

"How could I trust you?! I can't believe a word you say!" Star said, biting her lower lip as she said so.

"The why did you come here?!"

"Because for once, I thought you would be honest with me!"

"I did-"Nova started saying before actually understanding what Star meant.

"Just tell me…Marco means a lot to me. Leave him out of this. Please." The blond girl said, letting tears flow through her face.

"Starlight, I-"Nova swallowed. No. Not now. He needed to find out what were all the magical readings about before speaking to her.

"Just leave him out of this…"

"You don't even know what _this_ is" Nova said with a straight face.

Star frown at his words, clearly holding back tears. She would not cry anymore, damn it!

"I did nothing to your friend. Now get out. I have work to do." Nova said, already heading for the front door.

Star could not say a word before she was dragged out of the house, the door closed behind her. She ran towards the Diaz household as far as she could.

* * *

Once home, Star ran upstairs, said hi to Mr and Mrs Diaz, and meeting Marco.

"Hey Star, where were you? Today is movie nig-"Marco manage to say before being interrupted.

"Tell me you are fine! If there is anything! ANYTHING wrong, just tell! Please, Marco!"

Marco was left stunned. Did she know something?

"I went to Nova's house! He told me everything!"

Marco's heart stopped, to only star beating right after. What did he say? Is she angry with him?

"He said that he did nothing to you…but I wanted to hear it from you…are you ok?" Marco looked at her crystal blue eyes as she said that. It was the third time he had seem them like this. First at Ludo's castle, then after the trip to Puppy Dimension with Nova, and now here.

There was so much he wanted to tell her, but if he did, she would want to come along and without her magic and her recklessness and… it was simply too dangerous. He knew had to trust her, but for a little while, she would had to trust him. Just bit more.

"I… I am fine Star. I am still the same guy, the amazing Marco!" Marco said, putting all his effort in looking normal and full of energy.

"Are you sure Marco, I-"

"Also, have you noted I haven't fallen asleep today? I told you it was just a problem about sleeping. The paintball thing from yesterday is in the past!" He smiled, sweating just a little, hoping he would buy that. But yeah, it was true, he hadn't fallen asleep all day. _I guessed I grew accustomed to it._ Marco thought to himself.

"Are you sure? You promise?" Star asked with a soft voice.

Marco knew was the second promise he had made about this kind of topic, but just for the time being…

"Yeah, I promise" He said, wearing a big smile on his face.

"Hugs?" Star asked.

"HUGS!" Marco yelled, crushing her friend with his arms. He manage to glance over to see her smiling face on his shoulder. She gripped him tighter and he did. He would want this moment to last forever. Only that he wanted to actually watch _The Zorro_ movie with Star, with Antonio Banderas.

Star smiled and grabbed the movie from his hands.

"Should we go then?" The blond girl smiled, satisfied by his friend's answer. Well, he promised, so…

* * *

The little blob of black goo has been able to grow exponentially during the week, as far being able to actually have legs and arms. Only now learning how to move, it slowly moved towards the Diaz household.

* * *

It was 2 am in the morning, and once again Marco had woken up to do what he was asked. Only this time he was sleeping next to Star in the couch. She had fallen asleep on his chest while she was leaning on him and he had fallen asleep right after.

Being as careful as he could he slipped out, going to his room and changing his jam jam's out to his usual other dimensional clothing. Now fully equipped, he went down, looked at Star, promising himself that he would carry her up stair once he came back.

* * *

"Took you a while" Nova said.

"Sorry, Star fell asleep on me" Marco responded, glancing over to Nova, who had a very hateful look.

"Oh God! Nothing happened! We are kids! Only 14! Why would you think that?!" Marco exclaimed, worried that Nova would punch him right there right now.

"It's called being careful. Anyway, here we are."

"What's this place?"

"I call it…" Nova started.

"Full-of-trees-and-dangerous-animals Dimension!" Nova smirked. Mewnians were awful at naming things.

"Alright, let's find this thing!" Marco yelled throwing his fists in the air.

* * *

 **Wooohooo another long chapter :'D I had to write it twice as it erased once XD but anyhow, I hope you enjoy it :0 Also, the song Nova was singing was "Bat Country" from Avenged Sevenfold, one of my favorite bands. Next time, we'll see what Marco is doing in other dimensions!**


	6. Chasing the Bull

**Ok, Hi beautiful people :0 here we are with the 6th chapter. Anyhow, I would like to thanks a great author, EVAunit42, for being so awesome, great advisor and writer! Creator of "The Starco Academy" and "There's always a Star and a Hoddie". They are great! Please check 'em out! They are awesome! Anyhow, here's the chapter.**

* * *

The sun was centered in the clear sky, shinning it's way through the darkness of space. Well, 2 suns were doing that. Apparently, in the Tree-something-something Dimension, more specifically, in the planet that Marco and Nova were exploring, a binary solar system was created. With two stars. And so the night only lasted 2 to 4 hours a day.

Marco though about it, and manage to rationalize that he would be incredibly irritated if he had to live in such a place, with very little sleep. Maybe that's why the local tribe was chasing them, irritated from being unable to rest easily.

"Jump Marco!" Nova yelled, snapping him back to reality, realizing he was running through the jungle, chased by at least 40 people.

"I'm asking you again! Why the hell are they chasing us?!" Marco let out, struggling to not fall from a tree branch he just landed on.

The teenagers jumped again.

"I don't know! These people are crazy! Probably feel like we violate their territory"

"Ok, ok, I get it! But do they really need to be naked?!"

With a fast swift, Nova grabbed the spear that was directed towards Marco's head, and handed it to him.

"Don't judge Marco! You Earth people have a really weird reason to wearing clothes! Like, seriously? A woman eating an apple?"

Marco jumped up, bouncing from a tree trunk and throwing the spear that subsequently got stuck in front of one of their hunters, making so that the wooden handle hit his face.

"Ah, yeah? What is the reason Mewnians dress up?" Marco asked, while avoiding an arrow that was directed to the back of his leg.

"We were cold." Nova answered.

The two young men kept on running through the forest, doing what they could to hide their tracks. Nova has been teaching Marco how exactly he was suppose to act in situations like this. Obviously, these lessons came with a lot of effort and pain. He was brutal when it came to training.

Trees and bushes were all they could see in front of them, so when the dead end appeared on their path, it came with much surprise.

They both turned around to face their persecutors.

They weren't exactly naked. They had these little pieces of cloths that would cover their most...sensible areas. Their amber skin shone under the suns' light, sweat dripping from their cheeks. No one could blame them for using not much clothes, the temperature was horribly high.

Nova looked around, seeing as they were surrounded by the men and women from the tribe. Then he looked at Marco. He was not scared.

"Have any plans Marco?" Nova whispered.

"Not really... We just... Punch 'em?"

"We will probably die, no matter how well I taught you, we are simply outnumbered. "

Nevertheless, Marco was already assuming the fighting position that Nova had taugh him to use. CQC, Which stands for Close Quarters Combat.

Nova smiled and whispered damn it, before clapping his hands together. They could not die just yet.

Before Marco or any other present person could say or do anything, Nova set his hands on the floor, causing little sparks of electricity to come out from it. The ground lifted, slowly growing in size with an area of a small square of rock, only big enough to lift Marco and Nova himself to the top of the cliff that constituted the dead end.

"You could always do that?! Why did you never use it or tell me?!" Marco asked before resuming to run.

Nova turned to his friend, and with a straight face, he responded: "it was never needed before, plus you never asked"

Marco slapped his own face, frustrated from his friend's answer.

"Those black thingy creatures absorb magic. It would only make 'em more difficult to fight them if I used it." Nova explained, before signaling the route they were to take.

* * *

It had been at least 30 minutes since they manage to escape the tribe, and were now in the search of any clue to find the creature they came for.

The problem is, it was much harder than it seemed. The forest was very dense; even when looked from the top, it appeared to be a long sheet of green that covered the land.

So the two kept on walking. Searching for any different path to explore or any sign of violent behavior that was so common between those monsters.

Nothing. It seemed as if it was hiding or something.

The two ended up in front of a waterfall, met by a gentle breeze of air that came from water hitting more water. It was very peaceful. And very odd.

"This looks like a veeeery long fall" Marco commented, while admiring the small rainbows created under the waterfall.

"Yeah...this is weird."

"Why? Rainbows are a normal effect from prisms splitting light into the whole visible spectrum of colours. Water is a prism." Marco said, looking at Nova, who was giving him a very unimpressed look.

"I know. What I meant is: look at this place!" Nova pointed at nothing, but at the same time at everything.

"There's water. Refreshing water! In a place with two suns, you would think this place would be filled with people trying to satiate their thirst and such! But it's empty..."

"Maybe, people don't get thirsty in this dimension? " Marco joked, looking at the valley, hoping to somehow solve the mystery.

"No...I don't think so...unless" Nova though out loud before turning to Marco, eyes wide open. Marco only heard a low growl behind him.

"Oh. I get that's why."

"Please. Tell me it is not behind me."

"It is not behind you...but actually, it's totally behind you." Nova said, signaling the black creature behind Marco.

"Oh no. No,no,no,no...Nooooooooooo!" That was all Marco manage to say before behind pushed off the cliff by the bull-like creature, who had jump the platform itself.

"Oh shit... I'm coming Marco!" Nova mumbled, annoyed by the eagerness the creature has on killing Marco. Then he jumped too. Not the brightest idea he have had.

* * *

She manage to reach the cliff just after the two males had jumped onto the water of the small river that the waterfall created. She looked upon them, determined to hunt them down.

* * *

Marco struggled to keep his head up to avoid drowning. This creature bastard was going to drown him. He had to do something. Fast.

He tried punching him, a right jab on the head, but the water rendered the hit almost null, allowing the bull-like creature to tighten its grip on Marco's foot. And God did it hurt, with its teeth burying into his skin. Marco was sure that it was was going to end this way. Sorry Star... I tried my best. Marco though, a 100% sure he was about to drown.

As he closed his eyes he noticed how the grip from the creature had disappeared, liberating his foot. Packing all the strength present in him, he started swimming towards the river's bank.

Exhausted and struggling for air, he looked up, seeing at how the bull-like creature had flown from the river to several meters into the forest, destroying numerous trees in the process.

Marco felt a hand on his shoulder, noticing that it was just as wet as he was. It was Nova's. He had saved him. But how?

"You alright?" Nova asked without taking his eyes from the creature, who was beginning to stand up again.

"I think I dislocated my ankle."

"You do remember how to fix it, right?" Nova asked, slowly approaching the creature, covering Marco from any attack.

Marco nodded and proceeded to grab his foot from two different spots, ready to pop the bone back in. He had done it before.

In their first adventure, Marco and Nova had encounter a werewolf like creature, that had hit him, sending him flying, dislocating his knee out of place. Nova had fixed before, but now he was too busy with bull. He could bear the pain. It would only last for a few seconds.

Com'on Marco, you've done it before. Let's do this! Marco thought to himself, before pulling his foot up, letting a loud "snap" to echo around them.

The pain was stupidly intense. But he could handle it. He had to. He stood up, to reach Nova, who was already heading for another hit on the bull.

"Marco use the spray I bought in Quest Buy! It heals bones!" Nova said, as he avoided the charging bull, who in exchange hit a tree, bring it down.

"I lost my bag!" Marco said, limping towards a big stick with which he was going to hit the bull with.

Nova reached Marco while the bull was still recovering, lending him his shoulder for support.

"Let's find it then. You are not useful like this."

" Well sorry for being soooooo useless"

"Stop being sassy with me."

"I'm not being sassy."

"Ya, you are."

"Nu-uh"

"Could you-" Nova started saying before the creature reminded them of its existence by growling and subsequently charging once more.

Nova clapped his hands, letting compressed air to form in front of his palms, before being shot like a bullet. The attack did not do much, since the distance was too great and the bull absorbed most of the attack's power through its skin.

Though it did manage to change the course of its attack so it would not hit them. Then they saw it.

"Damn it." Marco said, seeing as the bag was attached on the bull's back.

"The bottle to trap it is in there, right?"

"Yep."

"Then you'll get it while I prevent it from hitting me or you." Nova suggested. Well, ordered.

"What?! But my ankle!" Marco exclaimed before being thrown all the way onto the bull's back.

"Com'on Marco! I read Mexicans had this thing were they rode bulls as a sport!" Nova said as he charged another shot of compressed air to hit the bull again.

"But I'm not a torero!" Marco said as the bull finally acknowledge the boy's presence on his back. And man, did it start shaking.

Nova got near enough to hit the bull again with the air shot, before performing a round house kick on its face, reducing the pacing in which the bull was moving.

"Find its weak spot!"

"Yeah, cause that would be easy!"

"I told you to stop being sassy!"

"Argh!" Marco yelled, as he grabbed the bag started searching for a weak spot.

Nova had to admit, that even though the bull was slowed down, Marco was very talented into staying on his back, holding himself with only one arm.

"Mmh, guess it is in his blood. I like Mexico, should visit it sometime soon." Nova commented.

"I think I found-" Marco said, unable to finish the sentence as he had to avoid an arrow that was directed to his head.

Unfortunately, Nova could not see where it came from, as he was too busy, avoiding the bull.

Then a second one was shot. Then a third one. And a forth one. All from different directions.

Nova's patience was at its limit.

"Enough!" Nova yelled as he clapped his hands and charged his arm with energy to then punch the ground, affecting the entirety of the area around them, causing the mysterious archer to stop shooting and a few trees to drop down. The forest had become a mess.

Marco was still on the bull, since the energy blast had not affected the creature. Then he saw it. One of the arrows was stuck on the side of the bull, slowly sinking into its body. It was time.

With a swift movement, Marco grabbed the arrow, riping from the place it was stuck in. With full force, he stuck the arrow in the center of the head of the bull, causing him to moan in pain.

"Here it is! Its weak spot!" Marco yelled, still holding onto the bull.

The head! Duh! It was obvious! Nova though. And so, he was ready. Decisive and with his rage at an all time high, he charged his fist again, ready to strike.

"So, no magic, uh? How about an arrow to the head!" Nova yelled, charging for the bull, hitting him right where arrow was stuck, forcing it deeper into its skull.

This cause two things: Marco was ejected from the bull at full speed towards a tree, bag in hand, clearly hitting something; on the other hand, the bull completely dematerialized, turning into a cloud of black dust and the black goo Nova was searching for.

"Gotcha" Nova smiled.

Suddenly, the dust started moving at full speed towards Marco.

"Marco, be careful!" Nova yelled, rushing where the boy had landed.

But as Marco was standing, and right before it touched him, the dust disappeared into nothingness.

Not thinking much from it Marco, picked the spray from his bag, fixing his ankle.

When he looked up he saw who their mysterious attacker was.

A girl, with similar height as him, emerald eyes and beautiful black hair. She was from the tribe that was chasing them and was apparently hurt.

"Hey...you..." Marco said, standing up and reaching for her.

She responded by hissing, crawling back, holding her left shoulder with her hand. She was hurt.

"Hey, you don't have to worry. I'll help you." Marco slowly walked to her, smiling slightly, offering his hand.

She only looked at him realizing she had no escape as she found herself backed to a tree.

"I guess you were hit by the energy blast from my friend's attack. This spray could help you." She looked at him, biting her lower lip and putting her knees near her chest, then closing her eyes, as if expecting to be killed or hurt.

Then she felt it. The cold sedation that the spray had on her skin, as it fixed her bone and skin injuries. She opened her eyes, meeting Marco's gaze upon her. Realizing her arm was fine, she stood up, never allowing her green eyes to stop looking at his.

"Here, its yours." Marco offered the can. She looked at it for a second, before grabbing it and immediately fleeing.

Nova sighed, having witness the scene.

"That can was expensive you know? Also, this is gonna bite you in the ass in the future. You should've finished her." Nova commented.

"Shut up...let's go home..." Marco said, letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

* * *

It was only 4 am in the morning. Luckily, time was faster in the other dimension, so he had a little time to sleep, before going to school in a few hours.

And there she was, Star Butterfly, still sleeping on the couch.

Marco, not wanting to dirty her pajama, took his dirty shirt off and carried Star to her bedroom, while stepping as quietly as he could.

He set her down on her bed and could not believe how adorable she looked while sleeping. Her long blond hair was a sheet of golden strings that shone in the moon light. They were beautiful. Maybe a little too much. He had to stop looking and go to bed.

"Bye Star" Marco whispered.

"Byeeeeeeeemmmmarcoo" she let out.

Marco smiled, exiting the room.

* * *

As Marco was getting ready to sleep he realize how thirsty he was. Quickly heading down, he grabbed a glass of water and then he noticed something.

A small little figure, with black eyes staring it him.

It's one of those creatures Marco though.

With a swift kick, he hit the thing, splashing onto the wall.

"Ewww, looks like a disgusting bugger. Well, all buggers are disgusting" he commented as he grabbed a shoe and collected the bugger, exiting his house and heading towards Nova's.

* * *

 **Ok this was long. I hope people enjoyed it :D. Also, yes, Nova's powers are a little like Edward's alchemy from Full Metal Alchemist, but not all of it D: I hope that doesnt bother anyone :( anyhow, see you next time Lovely people :D**


	7. I am not Powerless!

Hi Fanfictions! Thanks for the great reviews. You guys are beautifully amazing 0: also, to DeadShoot12345, yes, I did though of CQC from Metal Gear. Only thing, Nova combines the style with his powers and Marco still has to learn how to use it. Anyhow. Here's the chapter. It's a little long. Tell me if you guys prefer it to be shorter. Have fun :D

* * *

"So, you're actually starting to walk places, uh?" Nova said as he inspections the black creature inside glass.

Marco had brought the creature from his house, saying that it appeared in front of him moments before he decided to go to sleep.

Nova scratched his head. _Maybe 2 am is not a good hour to go black-thingies hunting_ Nova though.

"Well, if you guys are going to be like this, then it is time I deal with you."

Nova walked to his room, where most of his belongings were placed. The house the young man build had two floors, one which held the kitchen, living room and main hall, whilst the second floor held the several rooms that he incorporated for no reason in particular. Maybe he would some visitors or something. Probably not.

Once inside his room, he finally turned on the magic mirror.

"Who would you like to call?" The mirror queried.

"Call Queen and King Butterfly"

"Executing, please wait." As soon as the mirror said that, a waiting song started playing. It was always the same for some reason and the service a bit slower. Maybe the pixie dimension has had a some problems?

"Hello? May I know who decided to call us as such despicable hour?" Queen Butterfly said. She was mad. Well, that's not so surprising after all.

She was wearing a long, blue dress, decorated with white and yellow outlines. Pretty fancy dressing to sleep with.

"It is me, Queen Butterfly, Nova."

The Queen's face lighten up a little. "Ah! Nova Hummingbird! It is nice to see that you are doing well. Maybe you please tell me why are you calling at these hours in the morning?"

Nova scratched his front. His surname. His damn surname.

"Yeah... It is, Hummingbird. Yay... Anyhow, I wanted to report-" Nova had began, before being interrupted.

"Who is calling at this ungodly hour, sweety?" King Butterfly said, rubbing his eyes in a desperate attempt to staying awake.

"It's Hummingbird, dear. He has some information that he claims to be of important enough to wake us up at 6 am in the morning." Queen Butterfly commented.

Nova let out an embarrassed cough followed by a sheepish smile. God, his surname is so...

"I have reason to believe that the attacks and abnormalities plaguing Echo Creek are getting more evident." Nova said, showing the little creature in the glass bottle as he continued.

"This little guy presented himself at the Diaz household. Keeping in mind that this is a magic less dimension, we can conclude that the accomplishment of that this gooey thing archived is impressive." Nova said, careful not to stare at King's Butterfly pajamas, if you could call it pajama. He slept pants less.

"Nova, dear, please stop talking that way. We don't really care right now, just get to the point." Queen Butterfly commented, eyeing the young man.

Nova gulped as he continued. "We need Star's wand sooner than we though."

"What? Why? You said you had it under control."

"I did, in other dimensions. But these things are becoming more and more aggressive. Without the wand, it could get worst."

"They feed on magic! How is that going to help?!" Queen Butterfly said, raising her voice slightly.

"That's exactly why we need it! We need to use the wands special properties, made specifically for Star!

" It's not fixed yet. And it's missing a part."

"We don't need the other half. Also, I can finish fixing it myself." Nova said with a firm tone.

The Queen looked at his nephew, to then let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine. It will arrive in approximately 12 hours. It's not easy to transport an unstable wand through a portal."

After hearing those words, Nova's shoulders finally relaxed. He didn't even realized he was so tense.

"Thanks aunt Moon. And...I'm sorry for waking you up at such ungodly hours." Nova said softly, letting a smile show.

"Don't worry, boy. Just be careful. And take care of Star and Marco."

"Will do, I promise. Have a good night, your highness" Nova said, bowing playfully.

"Bye Nova." Queen Butterfly said, expecting the same words to come out from her husband. Unluckily for him, she soon realized he was sleeping while still standing.

A light jab to the arm was all it took to wake the man up.

"Wha?! G-good night Novia! Have sweet..." Then he fell asleep again.

Nova could not help but chuckle as he saw her aunt carry the man towards their bed, and thus ending the call.

12 hours, uh? Nova though to himself, placing the bottle next to the mirror, the creature still moving inside.

"I guess it's time to stay awake until it arrives" Nova promised himself. Nevertheless, he fell asleep minutes after.

* * *

Admittedly, his ankle still hurt a little, after all, a bull did almost bit it off. But overall Marco could still walk properly and act as if nothing had happened.

"How did I get in bed yesterday?" Star asked while munching on one of her favorite cereals, Lucky Charms. Well, the sugar marshmallows were her favorites: they were sweet, small and so very cute.

"I carried you" Marco said, trying to choose if he wanted to eat an apple or Lucky Charms. Damn that cereal is great.

Star could feel her face burning, flushing at the idea of Marco actually caring him. She could not decide whether to feel embarrassed or to be happy about it. Either way, she just kept on eating the little marshmallows.

* * *

The bus ride to school was pretty chill, as some may say. Marco no longer fell asleep and they could actually have a conversation. Star was a burst of joy. Things were finally back to normal. Except for her wand of course. But no matter, she will finally be able to spend some time with her best friend.

And she did. And, for Mewnie, was she happy. She felt like it was ages ago since she manage to hang out with Marco normally. Well, like a a week and a half ago. She was so pressed onto spending time with Marco, sh almost did not need to go listen to Oskar's music. Almost.

"Star, I really don't want to go listen to Oskar's music. It's really-"

"Great! I know! He has a reeeecored, after all." Star said, interrupting Marco.

Marco let out a sigh of resignation, finally standing up straight. The day was almost over, and it had been very peaceful. Spending time with Star, Alfonzo and Ferguson, and he even manage to talk to Jackie. Well, she spoke to him. She was worried he was getting sick.

 _She cared_ Marco though with an enamoured face.

Suddenly his thoughts were massacred by the sound of a horrid Keytar in the background.

Star looked at him.

"Amazing, isn't he?" Star let out a dreamy smile.

Marco frowned a little. Oskar was not the right guy for Star. She needed someone strong, courageous, funny, intelligent. Kinda like him.

Marco's eyes opened wide at the realization of his thoughts. He tried to focus on the music to get the idea out of his mind, but that did not help. What was even more damaging to the situation, was that Star was staring at him.

"Marco...did you... did you get taller?" Star questioned, trying to compare her height with his.

He probably was. With all the exercise he's been doing, it would be weird if he didn't.

"I guess... Cool right?" Marco let out, smiling nervously.

"But how-" Star's sentence was cut off by the sound of a huge explosion, coming from the east side of the school, near the Chemistry Lab.

Almost instantaneously, Marco ran to where the explosion came from,quietly thanking whatever allowed him to get out of this situation. He was then followed by Star, who she waving goodbye to Oskar. He answered with a really loud and out of tune D-major. Like seriously, how can you mess up an electronic instrument?

* * *

A broken wall, rabbits and a lot of Bunsen Burners. Those were a few of the objects that were laying around the now destroyed wall of the Chemistry Lab.

"Those rabbits are so adorable!" Star said while approaching Marco.

"Yeah, they are." Marco said, immersed in a pool of thoughts. What could of happened here? No magic from Star, so that's out of the question. An explosion? Those were some of the ideas roaming Marco's head, but none of them seem to explain the fact that the room he had just attended to was completely empty. What could-

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" A scream could be heard. It was Jackie!

"Marco let's go!" Star said, grabbing his arm, running to where the screams were coming from.

"Oh no." That was all Marco could say, seeing the massive black creature in front of him.

"The bull! It's here again!"

"The bull?! You know this guy?" Star questioned, assuming a fighting stance, reaching for her wand. But there was no wand.

Marco mentally slapped himself for letting himself speak.

"It's a bull, Star! I get recognize them, also, I've seen bulls before, that's why I said again " Marco responded, trying to convince Star and himself for the stupid answer.

Star opened her mouth to say something, but quickly just herself after hearing the bull roar.

Marco ran directly to the bull, who was coincidentally doing the same. With the perfect momentum and right feet movement, he slid under the beast, reaching for Jackie.

"Marco! How-" Jackie started saying, before being shut by Marco, as well as being lifted by a shoulder.

"No time to explain, I'll take you out of here!" Marco said, having noticed the girl hurt her knee, allowing himself to be used as a human crotch.

Star only stared, eyes wide open. When, by Mewnie, did he learned how to do that?!

"Marco, did you got taller?" Star could hear Jackie asking.

"I-I don't really know...d'you like it?" Marco responded, acting as dumb as always.

Is this for real? He is flirting with her now?! And with her right in front of them?! Oh yeah, and with a giant bull or something.

Star bit her lower lip and, only God knows what took over her, but she yelled.

"Marco Diaz! Get over here NOW! We have a thing to fight! And stop flirting!"

Star could only see how Marco and Jackie's faces turned red, not realizing how red hers was. Why was she so mad anyway? For the bull or for him flirting right in front of her?

"Thanks" Jackie said, after being placed down on a chair.

"Stay hidden." Marco said, turning his back, to then run to where Star was.

Why was all so calm? Where was the bull? Oh there he was, going towards Oskar's car. Oskar's car!

"Oskar!" Star yelled rushing to her favorite musician to save him.

"Star! You don't know what it can do!" Marco said.

"Do you?!" Star replied, running parallel to the bull.

Marco sighed. "N-no! Just be careful, I'm coming! You don't have your wand!"

Star eyed him with a very annoyed look. Did he really think she could not handle herself? She'll show him.

Star jumped onto the right wall that constituted the school halls, kicking the ball in the face, stopping his forward motion to focus on her.

"Take that, dumb animal!"

As if the offense actually hurt it, the bull let out smoke from its nose. Spikes, long and sharp, started launching from the back of the creature.

"He could not do that before... Star!" Marco commented before jumping towards Star, grabbing her and saving her from the spikes that ended up hitting the lockers behind them, melting them. The tip of the spikes melt things too!

The bull once again longed for Oskar, running at him at full speed. Star stood up, helped by Marco.

"I had it." Star mumbled, puffing her cheeks.

So cute Marco thought.

"Now let's go save Oskar!" Star motioned, resuming running.

"Why is it after him?!" Marco queried.

"Maybe it love his music" Star smiled, avoiding some rubble left by the bill's rampage.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Or he hates it..." He whispered.

"What?!"

"I said , we need to get his attention or it will crush him!"

"How about this little box?!" Star said, lifting a lighter.

"Where did you get that?!"

"In your kitchen! It's a cute box! " Star said smiling from ear to hear.

Marco chuckled as he realized how close was the bull to Oskar.

Think Marco. Think! What do bulls hate? Marco though looking down.

Red! His red hoodie!

"Hey bull! Look here!" Marco said, starting to take his hoodie off.

"Marco! Getting naked will not solve anything!" Star said, covering her eyes.

"No Star! Look!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Com'on!"

Star started moving her fingers off her eyes, looking at Marco. He did not only look taller, but also a little bigger. His arms seemed stronger and the white shirt he always wore seemed almost tight. Star could not help but smile. He looked good.

"Star! Not me! The bull!"

Snapping out her trance, Star looked at the bull, now following with its yellow eyes the movements from Marco's hoodie. Star smiled, instantly understanding what was Marco's plan.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

The bull charge Marco, its feet clashing and destroying the floor in the process.

"Ole!" Marco yelled as the bull passed under the hoodie, crashing against a tree, destroying it.

Star took the opportunity to hit the bull with a drop kick on the face, followed by a set of multiple hits by Marco.

The two, distances themselves right after, realizing the hits didn't really have any effect of the beast.

A shockwave made the two teenagers to lose balance and fall, seeing as the beast had hit the floor hard enough to create such attack. Did it learned it from Nova? How did it get her anyway?

Those questions would remain unanswered as the creature attacked once again, destroying several cars and other school properties with its head and spikes, all while chasing the young heroes.

"Damn it! It must have a weak point!" Star yelled.

Marco though about it, deciding that secrets are not as important in situations like these.

"The head! We need something to penetrate its head!"

"Ah! You said penetrate!" Ferguson yelled from a distance.

Star ignored the boy, focusing on Marco's words. "How do you know?!"

"It's not important right now! It's almost catching up!"

"Marco! What are you- " Star said, interrupted by Marco's notice.

"The spikes it's been throwing! Those will work!"

Unfortunately for the two, those same spikes landed right in front of them, preventing their forward motion.

"Let's go Marco!" Star pointed towards the Chemistry Lab.

Marco started running, seeing the bull was approaching him faster that he expected. And it did. Marco was sent flying across the rooms, igniting the Bunsen Burners that were scattered around the floor.

Star tried to approached her friend only to be stopped by a wall of spike.

The beast slowly walked to Marco. It remembered him.

Marco looked at Star giving a reassuring smile. He could not stand up. He's ankle was killing a lot now. Damn it. If he had to die, he would of preferred dying in the river and not in front of Star.

"Marco! Stand up! Please!" Star yelled, not daring touching the spikes.

Marco looked at her, the to the bull.

"Marco! Please!"

The bull stepped one foot at a time, more menacing than ever. The it set foot onto a lit up Bunsen Burner. Its foot set ablaze instantly, eliminating the particles that formed the beast. The smoke! That's how he got here! Through Marco.

With a feeling the guilty feeling tugging at his stomach, he threw his hoodie to Star.

"Take him to the hall, trick him into impaling himself against his own spikes!"

"What about you?! Also, I'm not a, what do you call it? Matador!" Star replied, catching the red piece of clothing.

"Don't worry about me, I need to pic something. I trust you Star. You can do it."

Star smiled, seeing her friend's eyes lit up when he said her name. She stared at those light brown wonders that were his eyes. She was ready. Star then nodded and headed outside the room.

* * *

Star did all the ruckus she could make to get the bull's attention. Which it did. The bull kept running for her, following the red hoodie. She manage to trick him into hitting a wall, a tree and almost Miss Skullnick. With everyone hiding this was much easier. Maybe she should be a matador. Except for the part in which she kills the bull. But not this one. This one was going to die.

"Come on, big bad bull! Show me what you've got!" Star yelled, positioned right in front of the spiked wall, wailing the hoodie around.

The bull got ready , charging at full speed, as Star jumped over him, slapping its butt before waving goodbye to the creature. At that moment the bull realized it had been tricked.

The spike went right through its head, instantly pulvirazing its body.

"Yeah! I did it!" Star yelled raising her fists in the air.

"Star! Behind you! Open the cute little box you got from the kitchen!" Marco said, moving as fast as he could with his hurt ankle.

"What?! Why, I defeeeeeeeee...oh." Star said, looking at the dense cloud of black smoke right in front of her.

"Star! Open the box and press the button ! Now!"

Star did as he friend said, revealing that the box let a small flame to come out. The smoke started closing in on Star, prompting her to extend her arm, attacking the smoke creature.

At the same time, Marco brought from under his shirt a spray oy can of deodorant,spraying it on the monster, setting it ablaze.

Mere seconds after, the creature was no mere.

"Wow, we are lucky Mr Kanckings hates the smell of sweaty armpits and keeps one of these under his desk." Marco said, signaling the can.

Star looked at Marco. "How did you know?"

"Well, I saw it stepping on Bunsen Burner and-"

"No, how did you know how to fight this monster?" Star asked, clearly mad.

"Star..." Marco started.

"Yeahhhhhh! You did it guys!" A boy said, exiting his hiding place.

"You were great! Marco, Star!" Another girl said.

"That was great guys! " Ferguson and Alfonzo said at the same time.

Star ignored all the comments and cheers, only eyeing Marco as he smiled to his admirers.

* * *

"You promised Marco!" Star said, shutting the front door of their house.

"Star, is more complicated than you think!" Marco said, following her friend upstairs.

"Of course it is! You and my dumb cousin are doing something dangerous and you don't want to tell me!"

"It's not that! We have to do it! For you!"

Star turned around, now looking at him. They had entered her room, closed door.

"For me what?! You could die! You were hurt! You fought that thing! How can I not be mad?!"

"Star, I know, it's just you would've not trust us and..." Marco stopped himself.

Star's eyebrow rose, curious to know what her friend was about to say.

"Say it."

"Star..."

"Come on. Say it."

Marco looked at his feet, Shaping his hand into a fist. He let out a sigh.

"You don't have your wand. It's too dangerous."

Marco expected anything. Screams or punches would be a 100 times better than what he got. Star had a broken face, on the verge of crying.

"I know. I am not as strong as before. I no longer have the power fight as before. I failed to protect you. I'm sorry." Star crotched down, hugging her knees, about to cry.

Marco could not stop himself, his body moving on its own as he limped toward Star, hugging her tightly.

"Star. You did not fail. I did...I should of told you and..."

"Of course you should've." Star said, burying her face under his neck.

"You are dumb."

"I know"

"You promised."

"I know."

"You lied."

"...I know."

Star looked up, locking her ocean blue eyes with chocolate light brown. They were impossibly near, almost feeling each others breath.

"I worried about you."

"I did too."

"Never again, you got it?"

"Worrying about you or fighting monsters?" Marco said jokingly.

"Neither. The lying part. If you are to fight monsters, you do it with me." Star said, tightening the hug.

"Well, that, I can promise you. We are a great team."

"Every queen needs a great companion." Star said looking at Marco.

It took Star a few seconds to realize she just said. Blood came rushing to her face, that caused the hug she was sharing with Marco to break. Then she looked at him, just to find him in the same emotional state.

The two looked at each other just burst out laughing.

"You will have to tell me everything." Star said, her laughter having finally quelled.

"I will approach Nova about it. I don't know all the details, but... You know what? You are coming with me today! No matter what he says! " Marco exclaimed, only to be met by a bone crushing hug from the girl.

"Ok, then! I trust you! Let's go eat something! Oh! I'll cook!" Star then rushed to the kitchen, pulling some eggs and sugar out of the drawers.

At that moment, Marco's stomach knew he was about to embark in an adventure.

* * *

"Well, I'm home. I can't believe I still don't know how to cook" Nova said as he re-entered his house. He had left a few hours before, since the package had not arrived yet, there was no reason for him to not come back. Also the package probably had to arrive in an hour or so.

Nova set the Chinese food he had bought and brought home on the kitchen table, before going to his bedroom to change. Then the unthinkable happened. A box. From Mewnie, with a letter that said: Arrive early. Leaving it into your room, next to the black gooie thing in the glass - Mailman Jerry.

"Damn it Jerry..." The wand was not in the box anymore and the creature was no longer in the bottle.

* * *

Hey, this chapter was long. But I liked it, hope you enjoy it too *.* also, I think I am getting a little more comfortable with the romantic scenes. Anyhow, next time we will see what horrible things happen because of Jerry. Damn it, Jerry!


	8. Let's get Dark!

**Hey, lovely people! Sorry for the delay. I just could not find a way to actually start this chapter. Like, I had all the ideas and ever single detail to the story (well, not EVERY detail, but close) and I would sit down in front of my PC and write nothing. It was weird, had to study some stupid math stuff for college, so... Anyhow, here's the chapter :D enjoy! Also! Happy Birthday to Mr EvaUnit! This guy is awesome and he create awesome stuff and makes me happy and he's just great. Hope you had a great 26th of october man. Keep on being great!**

* * *

The alarm from the digital clock struck like a hammer into Star's ears, forcing her to wake up from her slumber. An annoyed expression was immediately painted into her face, realizing that it was time to walk out of the safe comfort of bed and enter once more the dreadful experience called school. Except it wasn't.

A broad smile replaced the frowning expression that invaded her mouth moments ago, finally having notices what was she was going to do.

It was adventure time! Well, not the show, but quiet literally, adventure time. Today was the day in which Marco and her cousin, Nova, were going to take her into their first dimension-exploring mission.

It was the first one, because, for the first time, her mission was not to have fun, but to catch and destroy deadly, goo monsters!

Star rushed to her wardrobe, searching for the perfect outfit for the mission.

"Indiana Jones outfit, Santa Claus..." Star mumbled, trying to find the adequate cloth to accompany her to her first mission. Mission. It sounded so good and cool!

Star finally settled for the 'every-possibility' kind of outfit. It wore long blue pants with matching black boots, adaptable for every kind of terrain. Along with that, a pink long sleeved t-shirt and a sleeveless shirt on top of it.

Star place the small cap onto her head, completing her ideal exploration outfit.

"Marco! Let's go!" Star yelled, as she rushed outside her room. She then stopped, mentally hitting herself.

Oh for Mewnie! It's like 2 am right now. Star though, deciding to tip toe her way to Marco's bedroom.

"Marco. Marco wake up." Star whispered as she slowly opened the door to her best friend's room. He wasn't there.

Star entered his room, trying to find any sign of his presence.

"He wouldn't have left behind again, right?" Star wondered as she looked out of the window, almost expecting her friend to be there.

The only thing she manage to find was a moonless and starless sky, submerged in the darkness of the night.

She looked inside the room again, sighing in resignation.

"I really thought you said the truth, Marco..." Star whispered, already starting to undress once more.

Her actions came into a halt when she heard a sound from the living room.

"Star..." Could be heard from the bottom floor.

Star's eyes brightened. She knew Marco would not leave her.

She rushed downstairs as quiet as she could be, only to be met with an empty room.

Star looked around. Nothing.

"Star..." The sound came again. It was from the door.

"Marco, if this is a joke, it's not funny." Star firmly said, while walking towards the front door.

"Mar-" Star began saying, before noticing who was in front of her.

It was Oskar! Star's eyes opened wide like plates, happiness filling her mind.

Oskar came to visit her!

"Oskar! What are you doing here?!" Star said, trying her hardest to avoid hugging the boy.

"I came to visit you Star." Oskar said, with his usual monotoned voice. He did not have his keytar. Weird.

That was a deal-maker. She was about to give Oskar a super-mega-bone crushing hug, when she finally thought of the situation she was in.

Oskar never asked or seen where she lived. Also, it was 2 am in the morning.

Oskar made a movement, taking a step towards Star.

"Com'on Star, give me a hug." Oskar said, same voice as before.

Star had to pinch herself really hard to not succumb to the boy's request. She took a step backwards.

"Oh, Oskar...as tempting as that sounds...would please tell me how did you know where I lived? And why at 2 am in the morning."

"Well...I just wanted to see you... Also...it's like 7 am right now." Oskar replied, taking another step forward.

"7 am?!" Star said, searching for the clock in the kitchen with her eyes. It was 7 am! But why was it so dark outside?

Star turned to Oskar, who was closing the gap between them.

Star gulped, finally noting how scary the guy's movement seemed.

"Oskar... Would stop walking towards me?"

"Why, my dear Star? I though you liked me...

"I do...but could you just...stay right there!" Star yelled, no longer caring about the noise she was making, because obviously something was wrong.

Oskar did the exact opposite from what Star said, leaping on her, trying to grab her.

Star reacted fast enough to avoid her crush's hand.

"Oskar, stay back! I don't want to knock you out!" Star said, keeping her distance from the boy.

"Then don't do it, Star! Let me hug you!" Oskar said, once more throwing himself to Star.

Star sighed, knowing full well what she was suppose to do.

"I'm sorry..." Star whispered, as she jumped up, avoiding Oskar, hitting the boy to the face, sending him flying.

"Now stay there!" Star yelled.

Oscar once again looked up, shaping his hand into a fist.

"Star, I'm fine! Just let me have you!"

This was weird. Too weird. She did not like this Oskar. Her eyes changed, from a worried expression to a 'ready-to-kick-butt' look that she knew she adored.

A jab came from the boy, failing to connect with Star's face. She returned the favor by landing a small combo of hits she learned from Marco's fighting style. Right jab, left jab, low hit, followed by a quick left elbow to the jaw. Everything was nicely finished by a roundhouse kick to the face that left the boy unable to stand.

"And stay down!" Star said, before sighing, having seen what she had done. Damn it, now she will have to apologize to Oskar.

"Star, mija?" Star heard behind her, noting Mr and Mrs Diaz looking directly at her.

"Mr Diaz, Mrs Diaz... I c-can explain. I came downstairs for a glass of water when-" Star started saying before being interrupted by Rafael.

"It's ok mija, why don't you come upstairs with us, and tell us what happened." Mr Diaz said, narrowing his eyes as he said it.

"Oh no... You too..." Star said, seeing how the Diazs were approaching her.

"Star... That kick hurt a lot. Can I have a hug?" Oskar said, slowly standing once more.

"I..." Star only manage to say, before deciding to run out the door, entering the darkness of the street.

* * *

Star ran through the dark road, doing everything she had in her power to avoid obstacles that may appear in front of her, cause, man, was it dark.

The only things that created some kind of light were the street lights that were slowly fading away. It was 7 am, they would fade out eventually.

As she ran, she lowly thanked herself for the choice of clothing she had decided to wear, since it protected her from the horrible cold that punctured her skin. It was Spring time for the love of Mewnie, its suppose to be hot!

"Star Butterfly..." Star heard coming from the tree (was it a tree? She could not tell.), she had just walked by.

It was StarFan, slowly walking to her, arms up, with full intention to grab Star.

"StarFan...stay away. Now!" Star warned her, as she decided to ignore said warning, lunging for Star.

This, of course earned the girl a kick in the stomach.

Star started running again, feeling guilty for hitting her friend.

"What is going on..." Star asked herself as she ran once more, leaving StarFan behind.

"Star..." Justin said, coming out of nowhere.

Star stopped her running motion, backing up.

"Justin...I'm warning you..." Star said.

"Star..." Star heard behind her. It was Janna.

"Jan-"

"Star Butterfly..." It was Miss Skullnick.

"I-"

"Star..." Jackie approached.

"Star..." Ferguson said.

"Star..." Now Alfonzo.

Star looked around, surrounded by the loud sound of her name being spoken that was slowly increasing. A lot of people were moving to where she was. People she knew, people she didn't.

Everyone would just say the same.

Star only looked, biting her bottom lip, ashamed of what she was about to do.

"I'm sorry..." Star said, before shaping her hand into a fist, jumping right into action.

The street lights were slowly fading away, making barely visible, but Star manage to move by instinct alone.

Left, right, down, left again, up, right.

Her kicks and punches were flying, hitting her friends and acquaintances.

They always stood up once more, mumbling things like "we only want some love Star."; " I will give you an A++, Star Butterfly."; "Let's be best friends Star!".

Star frowned, realizing that it was hopeless to try and fight, wasting energy. So she jumped out of the crowd, running once more into darkness.

* * *

Star only ran. She would keep on running not stopping for anything in the world.

"Star.." She kept running.

"Star..." She looked forward and kept running.

'Don't stop Star. Don't stop for-' Star though, before her mental train suddenly crashed at a certain sound.

"Star..."

It was Marco.

Star turned to look at her best friend. He was limping. Face down, one arm out. Star took a step back.

"Marco...not you...please..." Star said, slowly assuming her fighting stance.

"Star...it's me. I'm fine." Marco mumbled with a weak voice.

Star raised her arms, ready to strike if he got any closer.

"Marco... Stop. Please."

"Star. Just... "

"Stay back! I don't want to hit you!" Star yelled, as Marco kept moving towards her.

"Marco! Stop!"

Marco moaned. He kept limping, trying to reach for her friend.

'I hit him once! Only once!' Star though, slowly closing the gap between her and Marco.

'Just once!' She kept walking to him, keeping her guard up.

"Just once...just..." Star said, now being close enough to knock him out with one hit.

"Just once..." Star repeated herself, arms out. She had to be ready for the worst. She had to do it. Marco was getting closer and closer. She had to do it. THIS is not the Marco she knows. Her best friend Marco. Marco.

"Just..." Star whispered, while hesitantly lowering her guard. "...once." Arms down, completely open.

She couldn't. She just could not hurt him. Memories with her friend came to her mind as she looked at his eyes.

The first day they met, the dimension hopping, the frozen day, the Ball Moon, the football match, the Sandwich monster, Ludo's Castle...

No. She could hurt anyone is she needed to, but not Marco. Not her best friend. Not her companion.

And so she stood there, accepting her companion's embrace, fully expecting a bite or a sting. But it never came.

The only thing Star could feel at that very moment, was heat. Marco's heat. His warm chest against hers, his arms around her back, his head on her shoulder, slightly leaning onto hers and his breathing. It was a wonderful feeling. Just ideal.

"I am so happy that you are safe, Star." Marco whispered while strengthening their embrace.

Star reacted almost naturally, raising her arms, returning the hug, just now realizing how much she needed it.

"I-I though you were one of them." Star said with a cracking voice.

"I am not. I swear." Marco said.

"But...how? Why?" Star said, pulling from the hug just enough to look at Marco's beaten body.

"I guess they don't like me." Marco replied, looking directly at Star's eyes.

Marco was wearing long black pants with blackish Nike shoes, that were now all torn up from the fighting, along with a red shirt that just looked to cute on him, even when being that dirty.

His eyes were a tsunami of emotions and shades of brown chocolate goodness. Just as Marco always was.

Star pulled Marco back into the embrace, refusing to letting him go.

"Star... I'm just so happy you are fine." Marco said, a smile stamped in his face. "But what's with this Indiana Jones outfit?"

"You and Nova were suppose to take me with you remember?" Star replied, still holding the embrace.

"I do...why don't you tell me what happened?" Marco said, hesitantly breaking the embrace that was formed between him and his friend.

Star nooded and she talked. She spoke about how she woke up thinking it was 2 am, how she searched for Marco, how Oskar showed up and attacked her and how his parents and everyone else did the same.

"So, mom and dad too..." Marco mumbled, frowning.

"Marco...what happened? Why did you disappeared?" Star asked, reaching for Marco, in an effort to comfort him.

"Nova came for me. I told him to get you to come, but then he replied that we would not have gone monster hunting today." Marco said, looking at Star.

"I asked him why should we leave you behind and he answered that it would be too dangerous. That the two of us would be enough." Marco continued.

"The thing that is causing this is one of those monsters, that has in someway grown stronger. It consumes people's minds and turned them into zombies." He held Star's hand, as she carefully listen to his voice.

"Apparently is reversible. It spreads through air. So we are infected too. It feeds on magic, Star. It's looking for you."

"But why? I don't have my wand. I don't have magic." Star replied, noticing Marco's ankle.

"It's your presence, or something similar. It consumes faster the people that are magic less." Marco said, holding his ankle with his free hand.

"Then, how are you still...erm, you?"

"A magical aura has been created around me. I got it because I spend almost all my time with you." Marco said, trying to hide his face, fully knowing he was blushing.

"In fact, a lot of people have it from being near you. It protected them for a while. It came from you being with them. My parents probably turned right after you awoke, meaning theirs ran out after more than 6 hours." Marco said. "Mine will be longer, because I am always... You know..."

"With me." Star said, smiling happily. The two teenagers looked at each other, silence and a slim light surrounding them. They could see each other blushing from the situation. A smile making its way onto Marco's face, that then ended in the two busting into a much needed laughter.

"I'm, once again, so happy you're okay Star. If I had to face a zombie outbreak, I'm glad it's with you"

"I'd rather not be with anyone else" Star replied.

Marco looked at Star, finding her staring at him. They had to get moving.

"We have to find Nova. He will help us." Marco said, trying to stand.

"Do we really need him?" Star replied, while serving as a crotch for the injured Marco.

"Only he knows how to deal with this."

"Fine." Star huffed, as the two walked into darkness once more.

* * *

The pair walked a long while, eventually encountering someone, to then beat it up and escape. It was much more fun this way. With someone to fight along.

The two kept talking about nonsense along the way, playing the 'try-to-recognize-the-thing-game', to lighten the mood.

They were once more into a dead end. It was getting darker and colder. The two got closer to each other, longing for heat.

"G-great, another hoard." Marco said with a frozen voice.

"We can make this." Star said, holding Marco's hand tighter.

"Together."

They were overwhelmed. No way of succeeding. Light was too low. The coldness and Marco's injury did not help. The two kept fighting. If was hopeless.

Then it happened. A small light appeared from the distance. A fast blur of movements flashed in front of the pair's eyes and then all went quiet.

"I finally found you, knuckleheads." Nova said, expanding the flame from the palm of his hands to warm the two teens.

"Let's get moving."

The two followed.

* * *

"E-explain!" Star yelled, moving next to the fire that Nova had created.

"One of the goo thingies got stronger than expected." Nova said, keeping the pace.

"Why did you leave me behind?"

"Marco told you, did he not?"

"Yeah, but I also want to hear it from you." Star said, following Nova while holding Marco's hand.

"It is are searching for the source of its power. You were safe at your house. I though I could take care of it before you woke up. I just did not expect it to control people." Nova said, slowing his pace once more.

"How did this happened?" Marco asked.

"Some asshat named Jerry entered my house and jacked with power the creature that you brought me."

"Asshat?"

"Isn't that a cool human insult?"

" I guess...Who's Jerry? " Marco said, gripping on Star's hand.

"Hell if I know."

"How will we find that thi-" Star started saying, before being interrupted by a roar.

"We don't need to. It was looking for you. It found us." Nova grinned.

"What did you mean when you said it was searching its power source?!" Marco yelled, now feeling the wind from from the beast approaching.

Nova raised his hand, illuminating the path just enough to see the 3 meter (9 feet and 11 inches) monster.

The creature was massive, black and hairy, orange eyes and a pig nose that looked like it was made out of stone. Its only weapon, a sword, that was replacing its right arm.

"It's just as I said. Look at its head." Nova said, assuming his fighting position.

Then, both Star and Marco saw it. A star shaped broken in half glass was on the center of its forehead.

It was Star's wand.

* * *

 **Already! Done with another chapter! I like this monster. Also, Jerry is a jerk. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this penultimate chapter. See you next time :D**


	9. Powered up!

**So, here's the last chapter of this Arc. Hope you like it 0:**

 **So, EVAunit42, you are always so cool with saying positive things about stories. Thanks man, I tried my best to make this enjoyable XD and I really appreciate your review 0:**

 **MarionetteJ2X, I am glad you enjoyed my story. More stuff is to come, I assure you :DD**

 **Also, to guest, I can assure I did not though of 9/11 when writing the right of the Giant. I am European, so I was thinking in meters, with the metric system. But then I though "oh jolly, people from the US ready my story! Let me do them a favor and write it in feet" so I searched in the the internet how much was the equivalent of 3 meters in feet. It turns out, it's 9'11 feet. There. Very simple. I am very sorry if this offended anyone. Hope it didn't :/ anyhow, here's the chapter, enjoy :D**

* * *

No light met Nova's eyes when he opened them. The sky was completely black and the air was freezing.

A little spark came into Nova's hands, creating a little flame that slowly grew, creating the only sorce of light around him.

'That thing is absorbing light, just like a black hole...' Nova thought as he lifted his gaze to meet the beast's orange eyes.

It once again was recovering from the teen's previous strike, one that had detached its left arm from its body.

Nova examined the situation. The previous attack had been a lucky one. Many people were surrounding him and he couldn't just kill them off. Yet. At least not while there is still a chance to save them.

Magic would not work in this big guy. In fact, Nova was force to create a small sword out concrete from the ground below him, lifted some platforms and tried his hardest to not get hit by the 'zombies'. He had manage to get near the monster enough to strike its arm, but that also left him open to the monster's jab. Problem was, the right arm of this freaking abomination was a sword. A sharp ass sword.

Nova held a hand onto the open wound on his chest. The previous attack was not meant to kill or hurt the beast, but to let Marco escape and protect Star, that was now alone at the Hispanic boy's house.

'Don't let them get to her' Nova remember saying before forcing the doubtful Marco to leave his side.

Nova smiled, content that at least the two kids would be alright.

A jab came from behind, almost hitting his head, before he manage to avoid the strike, followed by his foot hitting his aggressor's jaw. He clapped his hands and set them on the ground, creating a shockwave strong enough to throw the multitude around him onto the ground.

The Giant, just like the bull, had benefited from the magical effects the attack had.

The beast used its inhuman speed to reach Nova in a heartbeat, swinging its sword-arm appendage at the boy. Another flash of light and a concrete wall was in front of Nova, protecting his face. A swift jump after, Nova's foot made contact with the stone nose of the beast, knocking it back.

The creature lifted its left arm covering its face, backing up, as if trying to hide its facial features from its opponent.

Nova leapt back, hitting two other civilians that were lunging for him.

"What? You're too ugly without a mask?" Nova spat, clapping his hands once more, ready to attack.

Suddenly, a body fell in front of him. Odd. It was not attacking him or anything. None were.

Nova looked at the beast once more. The wand. Star's wand was on its fore head!

Nova tried moving, but the 'zombies' gained 'non-zombie' speed abilities out of nowhere, surrounding him and preventing him from casting any spell on the ground.

"Hey! Come back here, you big coward!" The beast was already gone, as it disappeared into darkness.

Nova gritted his teeth, cursing at the creature that had just escaped his grasp. He looked around him, searching for an opening or any way to get out of this without hurting the people around him.

"Damn it..." He whispered as he realized that there was no other way to escape.

Nova exhaled, letting the flame that was the only sorce of light die out, turning his visibility into nothingness.

Then, an increasingly bright flash started growing around him. Electricity surrounded the man as he held his hands together.

"Get off me!" Nova yelled, sending the people around him flying to the ground, some still spasming over the intense shock that came from the boy's body.

"Electro-magnetic manipulation. It intensifies the quantity of negative charge around my body, becoming unstable, and so it searches a way to balance itself and reach the ground. Unfortunately for you, you people were the only conductors available." Nova said, as he glances around the still glowing bodies that were still breathing on the floor.

He finally relaxed his shoulders, realizing he hadn't killed anybody.

"It's time to find you, asshat...Asshat?" Nova questioned himself about the correctness of his insult as he followed the steps of the beast.

* * *

It had been a few hours since he last saw the beast or Marco and that started to worry the young man. The were no longer lights in the side of the city he was in and the coldness of the air was slowly increasing. He had his own powers to keep himself warm, but Marco and Star didn't. He had to find them. But what about the beast?

He aimlessly walked for a few minutes, trying to find any clues as to where the monster could be. He had already realized that if he found Star, it would be easier to find the monster as well, but orienting himself was becoming harder and harder.

"Staaaaaaaar! Marcooooooo!" Nova screamed in the hopes of getting a respond. No sound answered his call.

Nova clapped his hands once more, expanding the flame that was already in his hand, widening his viewing radius.

At first he saw nothing, until a small glow came from not so far away.

Nova aproched the glittering glow.

"Staaaar..." The girl said, as she walked north from where he was coming. It was Janna. Nova had recognized her because he had memorized a list of pictures and faces of whom her cousin was frequenting.

"You look a little beat up... And it wasn't me." Nova said, looking straight as he broke for a race, searching for the two teens he was looking for.

"Hyyyyyaaa!" Nova could hear from a distance. It was Marco's nonsensical battle cry! Nova ran fast, keeping a hand on his chest still, covering his wound.

The two teens were surrounded by a horde of 'zombies', eagerly fighting to get out. Nova narrowed his gaze, determined to get the two out of there.

With a clap of hands and a combination of kicks and punches, Nova manage to knock every single enemy to the ground long enough to retrieve the kids.

"I finally found you, knuckleheads." Nova commented as he widened the flame that was hovering on his hand, to let the two feel warmer.

Nova frowned, seeing how Star's clothes were all dirty and full of little drops of blood, and Marco's face full of bruises, accompanied by a limping leg.

Nova turned around, keeping the two near him, protecting them from any danger to come.

"Let's get moving." He said and they followed.

* * *

The trio waited for at least 30 minutes before starting moving again. That time was long enough to create a secondary sorce of heat and light, fix Marco's leg and, only partially, Nova's chest wound.

When they started moving again, Star queried Nova on the events that were unfolding, and the one responsible behind it all. Jerry. That bastard.

Marco and Star held hands while Nova's was walking in front of them, creating a path they could follow.

Unluckily for them, rest would not come easily. In fact Nova was planning on taking down the monster as fast as possible, not that the kids were complaining. They had the same idea.

It wasn't long before it found them.

The beast was different than a few hours prior. It was...bigger? And it no longer feared anyone seeing the wand on its head. It's orange eyes glowed.

"N-nova, how do we fight this thing?" Marco asked, gripping onto Star's hand tightly.

"I don't know, but we will kick his butt anyway!" Nova said, already assuming his fighting position.

The Giant moved forward, lifting its sword appendage, completely missing Nova. While he was confused, he then realized that it never intended to hit him.

"Star!" Nova yelled, turning to her cousin.

The two teens moved fast enough so that both of them could evade the strike with relative ease.

Star, enraged beyong reason, sought to hit the monster, running on the sword, aiming for the head.

"Take this you big fat idiot!" Star yelled, jumping with one leg out, directed to the monster's jaw.

Of course, had she tried this with the creature 2 hours prior, the hit would have landed, but now, he quickly manage to extend black tentacle-like appendages from the back of its head, which struck Star to the ground.

Pinned and now unable to move, Star let out a soft 'eeep' before looking towards Marco.

Needless to say, her friend launched himself into danger.

"Marco! Take this one!" Nova said, handing the boy a stone katana.

"I don't know how to use it!" Marco, yelled, catching the katana and lunging for the creature.

"Then you learn NOW!" Nova exclaimed, placing his hands onto the ground, causing sparks and a square shaped concrete column to be launched towards the beast.

The creature saw Marco and while it drained Star's energy, it lifted its sword, only to be almost blasted away by the attack from Nova.

This gave Marco enough time to cut the appendages that were crushing Star.

"Are you ok?" Marco questioned, worried for her friend's wounds.

"Yes...just a little light headed..." Star answered, while using Marco as a crutch.

"I will handle him you stay baaaaaaaa...damn it." Nova said, before noticing the increasing horde of zombies getting closer to the kids.

"Staaaaaaaar..." Could be heard from the multitude of bodies approaching.

Marco lifted Star and brought as far from the creature as he could, sat her up and readied himself for the upcoming fight.

At first, a few of them tried to tackle them from behind, only to be met by Marco's backhand punches, from the front, kicks were preferred.

"Marco! The bull thing! How did you killed it?!" Nova screamed, as he lunged for the beast, striking its leg as hard as he could in an attempt to force him to kneel.

"Fire! I told you!" Marco replied, kicking away a hand that almost reached the exhausted Star.

Truth is, Nova had already used fire, and while it was effective in the previous battle, it only strength en the monster, as it was magical fire.

"It does not work on him! Any other way?!"

"I'm sorry! But I'm a little occupied to speak right now!" Marco said as he lifted Star from where she was sitting to move to a higher ground. They were too many.

"My wand...I need it..." Star mumbled, too tired to properly speak.

Marco looked at Star, to then look at Nova, who was using his powers to avoid the beast from getting near the two.

Nova looked at him. He knew what he had to do.

"It will be hard! Be ready!" Nova yelled, as he clapped his hands, while descending from the the beast's sword he had climbed to confuse it.

"Never been more ready!" Marco said, placing Star down, on top of a tree. Zombies were too dumb to climb.

"B-be...careful." Star said, squeezing Marco's hand.

"Hey, you cannot ask me that. I'm a misunderstood bad boy after all." Marco jockingly replied as he left Star's side.

Marco felt increasing pressure to his right side, when he noticed he had been hit. Then to the left. From the top. It hurt, but he would reach Nova and he would help.

He liberated himself by performing a storm of punches and kicks at all directions, clearing a path.

Nova saw Marco approaching, ready to start his plan. And so he set his hands on the ground.

The floor underneath the young man lifted, bringing him up with it. Nearby it, a sharp column of concrete came along.

"Hey you big, steaming pile of-!" Nova shut himself, looking at the kids and realizing that such kind of language is not necessary.

Orange met blue, as the beast looked at the boy, lifting its sword once more. Nova jumped trying to avoid the appendage, but not succeeding.

Blood filled his mouth as it struck him to the ground.

Luckily, the second column of concrete worked. Even better, it cut its neck, decapitating the monster.

A silent scream came from Marco's mouth as the head of the beast started growing legs mid air. But he'll be damned if that was going to stop him.

Marco jumped as high as he could, kicking the living light out the cursed creature, obliterating it into pieces.

As the boy fell to the ground, with nearing zombies, he saw how the wand flew past the destroyed black goo, reaching Star. He closed his eyes and smiled. He did it.

Star saw how her cousin was on the ground, making no movement to stand and how her best friend was now being surrounded by the zombies.

She held the wand in her hands.

It wasn't how she remembered it. Pink and blue, with its new design, it looked slimmer and felt lighter. The missing half of the star will always feel weird, but alas, if was her weapon. Only hers.

"M-Marco!" Star yelled, lifting the wand with shaking hands.

"Narwhal Blast!" Nothing came out.

"Rainbow Ray!" Still nothing.

"Glitter Power Blast Explosion!" Nothing.

Star's eyes, frozen, staring at her wand in disbelief. It does not work. But she had to help them. She had to.

With the remaining energy left in her, she jumped from the tree, running towards her friend, freeing the path with a buffet of strikes.

"Marco! Marco! I'm sorry...the wand..." Star said, holding her friend, who was now bleeding from his mouth and had a black eye.

"We'll find another way, Star. We always do." Marco weakly smiled, holding Star's hand. It was warm.

A violent growl forced them to look towards the black beast who was only visible because of Nova's still burning light source.

A new head. A new mouth.

The zombies once more approached the pair.

"Ready?" Marco asked.

"Ready." Star replied, the two of them leaning forward, ready to fight.

The beast took a step towards them, one that shook and cracked the ground underneath. Then a flash of light. Orange light.

The beast hissed in pain as the shockwave from the attack knocked several zombies to the ground.

It came from Nova.

"Hey, big idiot! Did you think I'd die that easily?! " Nova yelled, barely standing, while holding a hand on his bloodied chest.

The beast did not have time to turn, before being struck once more by another fire blast, black particles starting to disappear.

A swift movement of fingers set the beast on fire again and again, as the young man walked towards it.

"I am not strong enough right now! Star! Use your magic!" Nova yelled, not ceasing to attack.

"I can't do it! It does not work!" Star cried out.

"Star, just do it!". Another blast onto the beast, who was slowly recovering and learning how to take the hits better. It was getting stronger.

"Star!" Nova yelled, the beast, stepping towards him.

"I...I will! I..." Star held her wand high once more, preparing to attack.

"Flame thrower!" Nothing appeared.

"Star!" The beast almost completely eliminating the distance between Nova and itself.

"Glittery Fire Blast!" Nothing.

"Star!" One last fire attack from Nova before the beast lifted its sword. It was going to kill him.

Star closed her eyes, before starting to speak once more, putting all her energy into the attack.

"S-sy..." She started saying before realizing a warm feeling spread around her right hand. It was Marco's left hand, wrapping his fingers with hers onto the wand's handle.

"Together." Marco smiled. "After all, every great queen needs a great companion."

Star's eyes widen, her heart pounding as hard as it ever had. A confident smile, appearing on her face, eyes forward, decided to finally end this.

"Syrup Fire Blast!" Star said, working exactly as she had said.

"Finally! Sy...wait! Syrup Blast?!" Nova said, realizing what her magic would do.

Nova only manage to avoid the attack by a few centimeters, as the unknowing beast was engulf in the fiery sweetness of syrup.

The attack kept on going, the beast trying its hardest to escape, all the stickiness preventing all movements. The creature, slowly succumbed into the melting liquid, consuming its black particles.

* * *

The sky and cold air quickly dispersed themselves. Light, now entering the dark realm created by the beast, was now supreme and filled the houses and streets of Echo Creek.

The zombified victims slowly fell to the ground, finally unconscious.

* * *

"Stop! Stoooooop!" Nova yelled, seeing how Star's wand did not stop shooting syrup everywhere, covering a good half of Echo Creek Academy.

"Um, we were always at school." Marco commented, still holding Star's hand and helping her stand.

"Bad things really do always happen here." Star said, tiredly smiling.

"Yeah..." Marco said, looking at her, glad that everything was finally over.

The shining sun hit the three teenagers, finally sharing its precious heat with them.

Nova aproched the remaining of the beast, finding a little center of black goo still moving.

With a fast movement he picked it up and burned it into nothingness.

"And this is done..." Nova whispered, still holding his chest.

He glanced towards the kids, who were still holding hands. Nova frowned and let out a sigh. 'Not her best friend...' Nova though.

"So! How did we do?" Star said, approching her cousin.

"Terrible."

"Wha-?! But we killed it!" Star replied, clearly mad.

"Yeah, but you did almost killed me too. And these people." Nova said, signaling the now unconscious zombies.

"And look at this place?! Who'll clean this mess?!"

"Erm, sorry?" Star smiled sheepishly, tightening her grip onto Marco's hand, glad that he was there, with her.

Nova sighed again, looking around.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do. You two, clean this whole school. In the meantime I'll heal my chest and bring this people to their respective homes."

"You know where everyone lives?" Marco asked, placing his hand onto his injured eye.

"Yes"

The princess and Hispanic boy remained speechless.

"Don't ask. Anyhow, see you tomorrow Marco." Nova said, as he picked a random person from the ground.

"Wait! Only me? We need Star!" Marco retorted.

"Marco, it's ok, I-" Star started saying before being interrupted by Marco.

"It's not, Star! If it wasn't for you, we would be dead! And he has to acknowledge it! We need you! Right, Nova?!" Marco, said, a little too angry for the usual Marco.

Star could feel blood pumping into her cheeks, turning her heart shaped birthmarks redder than before.

Nova only looked forward, blinking once before replying. "Fine." And he walked away.

The now alone besties looked at each other. Even though the two were exhausted, they manage to raise their hands in triumphant manner, jumping and screaming out of joy.

"Marco! I know we have to clean this mess, but would you like..." Star began saying, Marco instantly understanding what she was about to say.

"Giant Pancakes!" The two yelled as a single enormous pancake came out of nowhere, covering half the playground they were on.

* * *

"Sir...she's got her wand back, shouldn't we-" a deep voice started talking from underneath a sewer entrance.

"No, leave her" the voice replied from the creature's wrist watch.

"But sir, it is way more powerful than before and-"

"Do not question my decisions and do as I say!" The voice replied with menacing voice.

"Y-yes sir." The creature replied, ending the call.

"Aww, man, he's scary..."

"Yeah...nice watch." One of the creature's said.

"Oh! Thank you! It's an IClaw, pretty new in the monster market. The best of the best."

"Isn't it like a normal phone?"

"Yeah, but in a watch." The creature responded, defending his possession.

"It's dumb."

"You're dumb."

* * *

"First, the city is engulfed in darkness, then zombies try to kill you and, to top it all off, a giant monster appeared?! That's it! Star is coming back! No matter what you say, Nova!" Queen Butterfly yelled through the magical mirror.

"I don't believe that's the best way to approach the situation. Mewnie is a Magical place, monsters and abnormalities will be more frequent in there. They are already strong on Earth, in Mewnie they would be invincible. Also, this particular monster became stronger because of Star's wand." Nova replied, holding a hand on his now bandaged chest.

"Then what do you suggest, if I may know?!"

"It would be to everyone's best interest if she could stay here, into a safer dimension. She has learned many things, becoming more cunning and perspective than she ever was on Mewnie." Nova started.

"Along with Marco, she was able to handle the situation."

"I would not call that handling the situation" the queen answered.

"She did way better than she would've done in Mewnie." Nova commented, eyes fixed into the Queen's.

Queen Butterfly gritted her teeth, analyzing the situation.

"Fine. I will allow her to stay. But only temporarily. But changing the subject, I have a question to ask you."

"Go on" Nova calmly said.

"How could you be so irresponsible, as to letting the wand fall into the creature's grasp?!" The queen yelled once more.

"Pardon?" Nova asked, confused from the queen's question.

"You heard me well, young man. You came into the castle, took the wand and left a pretty ambiguous note as an excuse, and then what do we find out? It falls into the hands of a monster!" The queen replied, clutching her fists.

Nova raised a brow, doing whatever was in his power to not yell back at his aunt.

"I did not do such thing! Your mailman, Jerry, is the cause of all our troubles! He arrived with the wand earlier from when it was said it was going to arrive, when I was not in the house, entering through a dimensional portal, and left the box with the wand unprotected next to the creature I was storing!"

The queen stood with her eyes wide open, holding I'm her hands what was suppose to be a letter from Nova himself. 'I will be taking the wand. I am tired of waiting. - Nova Hummingbird'

"You...you would never put your surname on a letter..."

"Exactly." Nova replied, thinking on what everything meant.

"There is a man. This man, named Jerry, has access to our castle and your house through dimensional scissors. He manage to steal a highly dangerous weapon from our laboratories and cause a catastrophe in Echo Creek, while still being able to make us believe it was you..." The queen mumbled, as King River entered the room.

"Hey sweety! I'm back from hunting! You won't believe what...sweety?" The King asked worried, realizing in what emotional state his wife was in.

"Erm...I think I'm going to leave, now. I have...erm...yeah." And he existed the room.

"WHO IS THIS JERRY?!" Queen Moon yelled at the top of her lungs.

End of Arc 1- Recovery

* * *

 **Oh my God. Had my little doubts, but here it is. Arc 1 is done *.* hope you liked this episode. I used this Arc to set the world once more, as it is to become tinie tiny bit more hardcore than the show. :'D Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it, Bye :0**


	10. A Keytar Strap or a Beanie?

**Hey everyone! I'm glad people liked last chapter. It was pretty fun to write actually XD so, I initially though that I would finish this Chapter next week, but I manage to speed things up these last few days. So, I decided to start this Arc with a non-plot chapter, but I think this is a good begining, as, well, it's interesting. (I hope) on another note! EVAunit42 released a new chapter on his "There's always a star and a hoodie" Fanfiction. It was awesome~! Also, check out the "Diaz's family trip" from Unluckywriters, it is written, oh so well. Anywho, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Four days have passed since the Giant beast incident, and with that, Echo Creek Academy had finally returned to normality. Well, as normal as it can get with Star Butterfly attending said school. With her wand back, no less.

"BUTTERFLY RAINBOW!" Star exclaimed, having now summoned a horde of multi-colored butterflies.

Marco walked beside her, witnessing his friend smiling from ear to ear out of excitement. Of course, he was not the only one looking at her, in fact, the whole school was seeking for her attention. With her powers back, her popularity rose sky high once more, a wave of people approching Star for 'favors'.

Marco smiled nervously. As people got closer to them, he could recognize the faces of some, and not because he knew who they were, but because he had to kick their butts to save themselves.

"Star! Make a giant hot dog appear! I'm starving!" A boy said.

"One enormous hot dog! Here you! BIG HOT DOG OF JOY!" Star casted, fully expecting a cylinder shaped piece of meat, between buns. And it did, but is was big. And it had a face. And wings.

"I'm alive? I'm alive!" The hot dog said.

"Oh...sorry. I guess, catch it?" Star said, raising her shoulders, excusing herself.

The hungry boy, accompanied by a crowd of people, all turned towards the delicious looking creature.

"Catch it!" Someone from the crowd said, already starting the chase.

"You will never catch me!" The hot dog yelled, trying to fly its way out.

Star and Marco only stood there, looking confused and amused at the same time.

"Why was it alive? You did not include that word in your spell." Marco queried Star, reaching for his locker.

"I don't know. I think the wand is powerfuller than before."

"Stronger."

"Wha?"

"Powerfuller does not exist." Marco said, turning to face his friend.

"Ya it does." Star smiled, raising her eyebrow.

"No, it does not." Marco chuckled, slightly pushing the girl.

"Well now it does, 'cause I am awesomeeeeee~! Star sang, raising her arms up in the air and dancing.

" Well, actual-" Marco was trying to say, before Star's index finger pressed onto his lips, preventing his speech.

"Shhhhh, listen~" Star let out, biting her wand.

It was Oskar. Well, his music anyway. Star let go of Marco's lips and looked directly into his eyes.

"Today is the day Marco! I will ask Oskar out!"

Marco only let out a small chuckle. He didn't actually like the idea of Star going out with Oskar. He was... Just, not right for Star. But alas, he was not going to prevent her from doing what she wanted to do. Today, she was to use her magic to impress him, just like Nova said.

* * *

-Flashback-

The school was finally clean, from both syrup and pancakes. Most of the job was done by Nova, having just finished to take care of his own injuries, then Marco and Star's.

Every single person in town was brought to their respective houses, as the 18 years old teenager knew exactly where everyone lived. Finally, it was time for the Diaz's home.

Marco was actually sort of nervous to see what he would find after the incident, only to calm down after discovering her parents were alright, sleeping like sloths on the world's most comfortable tree.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Star let out, exited to see what she just found.

"Oskar! He is sleep in our house!" Star said, fanning her face, munching her wand.

"Yeah, you knocked him out pretty good." Nova commented, looking uninterested from the whole situation.

"He's so beautiful while he sleeps..." Star whispered eyes wide open with heart shaped pupils coming from them.

"Why does she like him anyway?" Nova questioned looking at Marco.

"He has a 'record', I guess." Marco replied, bending his index and middle finger to evidence the quote on quote reference.

"Of what?"

"I don't know, music?"

"Music, uh?" Nova scratched his neck, looking towards the girl that was still staring at the sleeping boy.

"The best music! It's so good and awesome and aaaaaahhhhhh..." Star let out, her words fading as she let her body go, falling next to Oskar. "I sooooo want to date him... It's just, he's so cool."

"If you want to impress him" Nova started saying, while helping Marco set his sleeping parents on the couch. "Why don't you gift his something music related? I mean, you have magic." Nova finished, chuckling to himself.

Marco looked at Nova, ready to complain, only so Star could beat him to it.

"That's a great idea!" Star rose to her feet, hand clutch into a fist of determination.

"Wait. No, I was jocking, it's too d-"

"But what can I gift him?! He has such a mysterious taste for things..."

"Star, seriously, you shouldn't-"

"Oh, I know what I'll give him!" Star finally said, letting a small show of fireworks come out from her wand.

Nova sighed, not having the nerve to dealing with her.

"I leave it to you." Nova told Marco, walking out of the room, picking Oskar onto his shoulder.

Marco rubbed his temple, already feeling overwhelmed by the days that were to come.

"Hold on! You are taking Oskar to his home?! You know where he lives?! Can I come?!" Star yelled, pleading to her cousin.

"No." Nova answered, exiting the house, picking Oskar's car keys from his pocket.

"Pleaseeeeee!" Star puppies coming into play.

"No." Said replied once more, already in the car, turning the engine on.

"Please?" Star said one last time, almost whispering.

Nova looked at her, giving her a warm smile that could only signify one thing.

"No." Nova said, dashing onto the road, unable to control the car.

"How do you drive this thing?! Where are the horses?!" Nova screamed, disappearing into the distance with Oskar's car.

Star frowned as her cousin drove away with her crush, turning towards Marco, who was standing on the doorstep.

Marco gave Star a reassuring smile, in hopes on making her feel better. Then he knew what was to happen.

His smile turn from a qwarm one to a wicked one, pointing with his eyes at the wand in Star's hands. Star understood instantly. He sure knows how to cheer her up.

And honestly, what better time there is to mess with a magical wand, with you best friend, than a full city without a single adult awake?

-End of Flashback-

* * *

As Marco remembered it, the rest of that very same day that had started so horribly, ended up being one of the best. Sorta like the time they froze time.

In the days that followed, Star spent at least 3 hours a day to find the perfect way to make Oskar's present appear, without blowing it up. And on Friday, today, she was to ask him on a date with said gift. Of course they would go out on Saturday, the day a town's amusement park would pass by, which she was suppose to go with Marco, but instead, there she was, ready to ask Oskar.

Marco rubbed his face, annoyed by his friend's excitement for the 'musician', removing Star's finger from his lips.

"Here I go Marco! Wish me good luck!" Star said, slowly moving towards Oskar.

"Good luck..." Marco mumbled.

* * *

'I am so close to him, I can't back up now!'Star though.

Star took a deep breath and started smiling, looking directly at the boy.

"Heeeey, Oskar."

" 'Sup?" Oskar answered, never turning to see Star.

"Soooo, do you like you keytar?" Star said, biting her lower lip, while moving her foot back a forward.

'What a dumb question, of course he does!' Star though, mentally hitting herself.

"Well, yeah, I guess, it's pretty cool." Oskar replied once more with his monotone voice. His fake fangs were shining so brightly under the sun, his eyes so wonderful.

Star could feel her face burning, taking all the courage she had to formulate her next question.

"So...how about a new Keytar Strap?"

Oskar, finally looked up, his beautiful blue eyes meeting hers. He shifted his gaze to look at the strap he was currently using.

"You could do that? With your magic stuff?" Oskar said, interested on what Star was saying.

"Yeah, of course! I mean, I'm a magical princess with powers, it should not be too hard, you know? I have been practicing and all, and I can fairly say I...am talking too much, here." Star said, embarrassed by her outburst of energy, reading her wand.

"KEYTAR STRAP OF AWESOMENESS!" Star yelled, a ray of light wrapping itself around Oskar's keytar.

His expression remained the same until he saw his new gift.

Fiery red with fine lines of purple and blue, wonderful colors that drew a smile in Oskar's face.

He then stepped down form his car's roof, walking to the side of the car and opening the door.

"So, like, do you want to go in?"

Star could not believe her ears. Oskar was inviting her into his car?! Alone?! The two of them?! She pinched her arm just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Oh no, she was not! She, ever so overjoyed, entered the boy's car.

From within, it was nothing from the other world, but it held the name 'Oskar' everywhere. Dirty rug, old cassettes, empty soda cans were all signs of how bad and cool Oskar was.

Star sat on the brownish passenger seat, sending her legs, inhaling the 'Oskar scent'. So good.

"So, do you want to listen to some music?" Oskar asked, he himself entering the car, admiring the new strap that was hanging from his keytar.

Star only manage to tilt her head up and down, before Oskar lean toward her, grabbing the mix tape on the floor on the driver's side.

Star's heart skipped a beat when he looked at her and said "Hope you like it, I made this." He was so cool. And handsome.

Star looked at Oskar once more, seeing how he was lightly banging his head back and forward, his hair slightly flowing in front on his beautiful eyes. Star closed her eyes, intent into enjoying the music.

Of course, it was dreadful. The notes where all high pitched and somehow out of tune from one another. If someone would listen to this, they would describe it as an "ear destroyer" kind of weapon sound. Except for Star, to her, the sound was delightful.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the music. 5 minutes passed by. Then 10. 15 and 20 passed just as fast, if not faster. Then the music stopped playing.

"Umm, Star, right? Oskar asked Star, as she opened her eyes.

" Yes?" Star questioned, her voice and body tensing, as he approached her. Her pour heart started beating as fast as it could bear, her cheeks turning red, closing her eyes, as the distance between the teens steadily, but surely, decreased.

* * *

'She entered his car?!' Marco though, unable to believe his own eyes.

Star manage to accomplish what she said she would have done, but there she was, sitting next to Oskar in his freaking car. An acute sting punctured Marco's chest, something that Marco didn't actually knew what was it. Frustration, from the fact that her friend was the only one that enjoyed that god-awful music? Annoyance at Star's blindness into seeing how Oskar's attitude is terrible? Or was it jealousy?

Marco shook his head, sighing while trying to get this though out of his head.

'Then I'll be here. Waiting to go to class.' Marco though, leaning onto the door of a locker nearby, expecting her friend to step out of the car soon. But she didn't.

5 minutes passed fairly slowly, but 10 were dreadful. 15 went by and at the 20th minutes he decided he had enough.

"I guess you can walk to class by yourself, then..." Marco said to no one in particular, frowning as he walked away.

He looked at the clock in the hall, he still had thirty minutes left of recess hour. He looked down at his feet with a straight face as he walked. 'Why today? One of the two days in which both Ferguson and Alfonzo have class during my recess hour.' Marco thought.

Suddenly, he felt a little tap on his shoulder, accompanied by a girly voice.

"Hey, wild boy! Why looking so down?"

"Oh, hey Janna...You here to steal my keys?"

"It's not fun if you give them to me." She said.

Janna stepped in front of the boy, allowing him to fully see her. His eyes trailed from her shoes, slowly rising, until his eyes gaze upon her beautiful amber eyes. Beautiful? Never thought to use that adjective with Janna.

"You...are not wearing your beanie?" Marco asked, now noticing her beanieless head.

"Yeah, today was pretty hot outside. Why'd you ask, you like it?" Janna smiled, playfully hitting Marco's shoulder, that reacted by instantly blushing.

She did look better without the beanie.

Marco took this opportunity to look at the clock once more. 25 minutes until next class.

"So, since we are here, doing nothing..." Marco started saying.

"Yeaaaah?" Janna asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Do you wanna hang out?"

"Sure, why not, wild boy?"

* * *

Star closed her eyes, leaning forward, waiting for the moment she had long awaited to occur. 1 second. 2 seconds. 5 seconds passed and still nothing. At that point Star opened her eyes once more, realizing what had happened.

Oskar did not want to kiss her! He was just reaching for a CD on the door beside her. At that moment, Star only wanted to dissapear out of embarrassment.

"So, like, would you want one?" Oskar asked, holding a CD.

"For me?" Star asked, raising her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, for the strap." Oskar smiled. His beautiful smile.

"I-I surely will accept it!" Star inadvertently yelled, to then put a hand on her mind.

'Keep it together, Star!' She said to herself.

"Kuwl"

"Yeah, cool..." Star repeated, hold the CD in her hands.

'It was time! Star you have to do if!' Star reminded herself.

For a good 20 minutes, she tried to find the best way to ask Oskar out, but was constantly interrupted by the music that kept playing in the background.

Star rubbed her temples. She was going to do it today!

So, before Oskar could react, she lowered the volume of the radio just enough to be able to speak.

"You don't like it?" Oskar reacted, a hint of emotion in his eyes.

"Oh! No,no,no! I love it! It's just..." Star inhaled." Do you, like, erm...Would you! Erm, like to go out tomorrow? To hang out? There's an amusement park on Saturday and it will be fun and full of colors and... Erm, would like to come with me?"

Oskar rose his gaze, once more meeting her eyes. "Yeah, why not?"

Star could not believe it. The world around her turned into cotton candy and the car turned onto a magical slug. She was in her perfect world!

This going to be awesome! She would go with Oskar! She had to tell Marco and...Marco!

He was waiting for her!

Star escaped her momentary delusion to look outside, able to see the clock. 2 minutes until the next lesson! And Marco was not here! He should've warn her!

"Oskar! I have to go! See you tomorrow!"

"Mm'kay, bye." Oskar answered as he saw Star exiting the car.

She was going to be in so much trouble with Mrs Skullnick.

* * *

"So, I see. Our little Marco feels betrayed." Janna commented, eating one of Marco's french fries.

"Not betrayed, just annoyed. I mean, she was suppose to come with me. Now I have nobody to go with." Marco said, munching on his cheese filled fries.

"What about your friends? Fergu... What-his-name and Alfi?" Janna asked, once more picking two fries from Marco.

"Ferguson is really bad with heights. And speed. And whatever involves physical activity. Alfonzo always stays with Ferg, so..." Marco answered, this time sharing his food with the girl next to him.

"Then why don't I go with you?"

"Wha?"

"You heard me, let's go together wild boy! I don't bite. Not without my fangs." Janna said, hitting the boy with her elbow in a playful manner.

Marco quickly though about it. Janna has always pranked him and made fun of him. But its been two years since she's done something like that. Besides, she has been pretty friendly with him lately. Apart from the fact that he really wanted to go to the amusement park, but not alone.

Once more, Marco looked at Janna.

"Alright then, let's do that." Marco answered, smiling.

"It's a deal then. But there's one condition." Janna said, a malicious grin appearing on her face.

"Which is?"

"Wear something different tomorrow. I'd rather walk with a boy that does not dress the same everyday." Janna smiled, getting closer to the boy.

"This hoodie it's amazing and comfortable."

"I think blue can fit a handsome guy like you better." A little more closer to the boy.

Marco's eyes widen. Did she just called him handsome?

"I...alright. But just because you said I'm handsome." Marco chuckle.

"You got it wild boy. Now we have to go! Class demands us! Also, got you wallet!" Janna said, as she steadily making her way to class.

"Wha? W-wait!" Marco said, chasing after the girl.

* * *

"Late once more, Star Butterfly!" Mrs Skullnick yelled.

"Sorry..." Star said, sitting next to Marco, who was already writing down what was on the chalkboard.

"You could've of warned me." Star whispered to her friend.

"You were with Oskar, things were going well, so I did not wanted to interrupt." Marco replied, still staring at Mrs Skullnick hand movement.

"You literally walked away!" Star whispered-screamed, winning herself a dangerous look from the teacher.

"You were in his car for like 40 minutes, what was I suppose to do? Wait?" Marco whispered back, now looking torwards Star. He finally noticed how unhappy she was.

"You could've come back"

"I thought you could do it yourself!"

"I was with Oskar! I was distracted!"

"And what am I suppose to do about that?"

"Well it's not like you had anything better to do!" Star said, immediately regretting what she said.

"Care to explain?" Marco turned to Star.

"Well... Ferg and Al were both in class and it's not like you have many friends..." Star whispered in a lesser tone than before, wondering what the heck was she saying.

"I'm going out with Janna tomorrow." Marco replied back, looking forward once more.

Star eyes suddenly widened, unable to comprehend what he just said. Of course, the logical reaction was to scream. And she did.

"Janna?!" Star yelled, everyone was now staring at her.

"Yes?" Janna asked from the back of the room.

"Star Butterfly! Out of my class!" Mrs Skullnick yelled louder than before, forcing Star to leave.

Marco looked at Star as she strode out of the room, still in disbelief of what she'd heard.

* * *

Since that was the last class of the day Star decided to head home earlier, not wanting to wait for Marco.

She still had to wrap her mind around the idea of Janna and Marco dating. It gave her a weird, uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, as if someone had punched her right here, right now.

She got home fast, said 'Hi' to Mrs Diaz and headed for her room, staring at the roof.

"Why Janna?" Star whispered to herself.

Several minutes later she could hear the sound of the front door opening. Probably Marco. She did not want to speak with him. Not now at least. So she got up and materialized a stereo out of nowhere, setting the CD Oskar had gifted her inside.

As so she stood there, listening to his music, imagining ideal scenarios with musician, sometimes the name of her best friend appearing in her mind, for hours on end, until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Marco got home, hearing a loud, obnoxious noise coming from her room.

'Why would she say that?' Marco asked himself as he entered his room.

Setting all his clothes onto his bed, he opened his wardrobe, trying to decide what he would wear the day after. As he navigated his wardrobe, the name of his friend appeared in his mind, but quickly faded as he found the perfect outfit for his 'hanging out time' with Janna.

* * *

 **Wow. Never thought I could write a chapter like this. I honestly tthough it was going to be harder. But, ok, it was nice and fun to write, because the next part will be fun (Fabio said, grinning wickedly). Maaaaaaybe, it will take some time to get the next part done, you see, university and exams are a bitch, so yeah. Anyhow, thanks for reading! Until next time :D**


	11. Double Date! Kinda

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a while! University life is getting a hold on me and grabbing me and killing me and being me and I am just making excuses. Although I did have a lot of study to do, I did pospone this chapter a lot, mainly because I was feeling physically tired XD.**

 **Anyways, thanks everyone for the reviews and all that cool stuff0:**

 **DeadShoot12345: I honestly enjoy writing about Janna more, just because I feel like we know more than Jackie and stuff. So yeah, also, it's way more fun for me to write about her.**

 **EVAunit42: dude, thanks a lot man, I did my best to not over exaggerate Janna's attitude. The thing is, I think they are my second choice of ship in the SvTFOE-verse, but as you said, I am trash. Trash for STARCO!**

 **Hero Time 18: they will, just give it time. I am planning a story and I would like to have a good build up leading to it ;)**

 **Falcon Puncher: thanks bro, hope you keep on liking it!**

 **Perez Acosta: you are always supportive! Thank you a lot!**

 **Anyway! Be sure to check EVAunit42's new Ch for "There's always a Star and a Hoodie", it will make you giggle like dummies its so good. Also a new Ch for " Family trip with the Diaz" and "Autumn" from Unluckywriters! They are great! Also! Try out the new "You're my wish come true" from Fanfictionsfordayz! It's great! ...Almost forgot! The EVAunit42 "Marco vs the World" AU is out! GO READ IT! IDSBIDJAIIDISODHSIJD! Anyhow!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"No...no...no!" Star screamed for the thousandth time, the 20th dress now violently flying across her room, onto the floor.

Admittedly, all of them, with different colors and shapes, painted the floor of her bedroom with a pretty rainbow color. Knowing Star, she would've 'awwed' at the new art form she'd created. But she wasn't in the mood that morning.

Because today was the day she was going to have her chance with Oskar! It was not exactly a date, but it would immediately become such when he'll see her with one of her pretty dresses.

Obviously, the totally scary mood she was in, came about from the fact that she could not find the perfect dress! With her gigantic wardrobe she had, not even one was acceptable.

Oh, and she was still mad at Marco, of course.

"Dumb..." Star whispered to herself, thinking of her friend.

There she was, right in front of his door, ready to pour her heart into an apology for what she'd said, but he wasn't there.

If Star was going to be totally honest with herself, the first feeling she felt from that, was a painful sting in her stomach. She was worried. 'It has happened again' Star had though.

Memories of her best friend being crushed came running to her mind, rendering her breathing heavy.

Quickly, she ran downstairs, asking about Marco's whereabouts to Mrs Diaz.

"Oh, well, he left early, saying had to buy some new clothes, that he was going out with someone. He looked so adorable" Mrs Diaz had said, giggling to herself.

This suddenly turned Star's worried expression into an affronted one. He had left without talking to her. She could play the same game too.

Star blew a raspberry. She was not going to let Marco ruin her day. Not today.

She had surrendered into finding a dress, having now found something better, something that will match Oskar's bad boy attitude perfectly. It'll be superb.

* * *

Marco was awful at choosing clothes. That's why he always wore the same red hoodie over and over, after all.

Going to a shop to pick a cool jacket was not his thing. The last time he bought himself some clothes, he had gone with Star. Star...

At the though of her friend, he frowned, desperately trying to distract himself by picking some jeans in front of him, but with little to no success.

'Why would she say something like that?' Marco though, still remembering that terrible thing that his 'bestie' had told him. It's not that he did not have friends, he just simply preferred to chose carefully who to spend his time with. But of course, that would not apply with Star. The girl and the word 'careful' don't really go along with each other.

Marco smiled at the though of the many adventures he has had throughout these months. She arrived at the beginning of September, right after her birthday. The scholastic year is almost over.

Will she stay in for highschool? Or will she be leaving soon?

Marco once more looked up, finally finding something that interested him.

She will be leaving with Nova soon, right? How is the plan he had thought progressing? Granted, she is still on Earth, that must mean it had somehow worked.

Damn it Star Butterfly! Why does it always have to be so hard when dealing with you?! Even when he's mad he can't stop worrying about her.

Marco took a deep breath, holding the newly acquired jacket tightly. Today was not going to be about Star. He was going to enjoy himself, even without her.

* * *

Lights and music surrounded the princess, who, thanks to Mr Diaz, manage to arrive to the carnival faster than expected. The night was full of stars and despite the light pollution usually presented in events like these, the tiny dots in the sky were ever so visible.

The smell of hot dogs and cotton candy was everywhere, tainted with a little bit of vomit into it. All kind of games and structures could be seen from where she was standing, and she wanted to ride them all!

The ferris wheel, the rollercoaster, the carousel! Everything was so awesome! Poor Marco will have motion sickness, but she will force him to...

Oh, right, she was going with Oskar, not her best friend.

Star let out a soft sigh. She had to get the memory of the boy out her system.

Star waved good bye to Mr Diaz, who, with the goofiest smile, shouted the time he would come back for her and Marco. Meaning, she had to meet up with Marco. Great...

Star motioned forward. Time to find Oskar.

She was dressed into an old outfit, one that showed how bad she was and how cool she could be at the same time.

Star wore a purple shirt, with a small star in the center (because small, cute stars can be bad too!)and a skin tight, leather jacket that framed her body perfectly. This, had some metal semi-circular balls attached to each shoulder, which were also present in her wrists.

Ripped dark leggings, and a darker version of the horned boosts she always wore. Of course, she would not be Star Butterfly if her outfit did not include a fabulous spiked skirt that extended just above her knees.

Eyes of strangers looking at her direction, many possible suitors "woowing" at the sight of the blond girl. Her hair, now wavy enough to almost be considered curly, flowed through the air, her scent filling the atmosphere, distracting many from the carnival games they were playing.

A figure in the distance. Black hair and a red scarf. And, oh! That sound~

The notes of the awful sounding music were so real, that they were almost physical, guiding the girl towards its source.

There he was splendid and...and...dressed like he usually would.

Oskar did not bother to put something different that day, wearing the same clothes he normally would. To any other girl, this would be outrageous (considering everyone wears the same clothes every single day on Earth, God knows why?), but to Star, this was a confirmation, a reaffirmation on how cool Oskar was. He did not care. He was awesome. He was so...

"H-hi Oskar..." Star stuttered, lightly waving her hand.

Oskar turned, his beautiful eyes, now in full sight. "Hey, um, Star."

Star felt her cheeks on fire. He had remembered her name! 'Calm down Star! Let's do this!' Star though to her herself, before speaking once more.

"Hey...erm, you look good today! I mean, like always, of course you do, and! You brought you keytar."

"Uh? Oh yeah, I wanted to play some music while I waited for you to arrive. You look good too, yeah." Oskar replied, now moving his Keytar behind his back.

'Oh! For! Mewnie! He waited for me! And he said I look good!' Star mentally screamed, blanking out for a second before coming back to reality.

It was time for the plan!

"Oskar! Hey...erm, yeah, how about...I mean, I have never been in a carnival before, d'you know?"

"No kidding, no parties in Munie?"

"Mewnie. And yeah, there are, but not like this!" Star said, pointing at everything. "So, I was wondering, if you could be my guide, so we can have fun together."

"Uhh, sure, of course I can, I mean, we are already here, right?" Oskar said, motioning towards the first attraction: the crazy swing chairs!

This was going to be great!

* * *

Marco could not believe what he was doing. He was going to go out with a girl! And it was not Star! Every time he had picture himself waiting for a woman, he had always been with Jackie Lynn Thomas, not Janna!

'Ok, Diaz, stay calm. This is just hanging out between friends. I mean, it's like when you go out with Star.' Marco thought to himself. To be fair, it was not exactly like going out with Star. He had some sort of connection with her. He supported and enjoyed the adventures and...

No, he would not think of her today.

Marco took a deep breath. People have been turning to eye him more and more often. Boys and girls, but specially girls. Was it because of what he was wearing?

A single drop of sweat could be felt on his temple. Maybe he should not have been wearing what he was wearing. He was so comfortable in his red hoodie and now, there he was, in the carnival, waiting for a girl that is known to pull pranks on people a lot (maybe she is pranking him), dressed like a clown.

Well, not literally like a clown. Marco was wearing a very dark bluish jacket that was folded up until his elbow. He did not want to let go of his favorite color, red, so he wore a shirt with that same color. He accompanied the combo with skinny black jeans and black boots, leaving his loved All-Star shoes behind. And then, there was the beanie on his head. He did not know why he wore it, but he did. He saw it at the mall, and he bought it. He was so dumb, he should not have been wearin...

"Hey! Wild boy, looking good!" Marco heard from behind, startled by the sudden tap on his shoulder.

"Janna! How did-?! From behind?!" Marco slightly panicked.

"Hey, girls do not reveal their secrets, right? Also, nice outfit, liking the badass kinda look. And the beanie? It's just on point." Janna commented, eliminating the space between the two, giving his beanie a closer look.

"T-thank you, you look good too." Marco stuttered, biting his tongue.

She did look good. She was wearing a bright redish skirt that had a great contrast with the green of her shirt and blue of the sweater she was wearing. She looked...pretty.

"Woow, don't be hitting on me right now, wild boy! I have a long line of suitors, d'you know? Well, not like you stay too far behind." Janna said, pointing at some girls that were looking at him from afar.

Wait a minute! They were looking at him, not because he looked dumb, but because he looked good?!

Marco instantly felt like he was burning from the inside, not really knowing how to properly think. Then a hand touched his wrist.

"Come on Marco! Let's go to the roller coaster!" Janna exclaimed. "Oh wait, you have motion sickness, so you can't go..." Janna teased, displaying a mocking face.

"Oh, you're on!" Marco responded to the taunt, now taking the lead towards the roller coaster.

It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

"Woooowwwww!" Star yelled as she felt her body being thrown around by the machine with chairs. The fast winds hit her face in a fashion that she could not help, but to enjoy.

She looked back at Oskar. His expression was not, emotionless, but it seemed off. Luckily, all that was obscure by the fact that his beautiful eyes were on full display. Star let out a sigh a relief.

Marco would be freaking out on this chairs, he would probably hug her in fear of fal-

No, no Marco today, only Star and Oskar~

* * *

"Janna, I think I changed my mind, I'm not sure I want-" Marco retorted, now seeing how high was the cart climbing the roller coaster road.

"Oh com'on! You chicken?" Janna taunted, elbowing his arm.

This totally reminded Marco of the time he went with Star into the 'High-Up-Mountain', in Mountain Dimension, to jump. Geez, he felt like he was dying as he held onto Star, because-

No,no,no today is a Marco day.

Another poke on the side. Marco eyed Janna. "I am not Marty McFly, Janna, I don't fall for thaaaaaaaaaa..." Marco yelled as everyone went down, followed by Janna's joyous laughter.

* * *

"This horses are so hard to ride! They don't even move!" Star screamed towards Oskar who was lightly banging his head, probably humming to himself.

"It's because they are not real, uh, Star!" Oskar responded, as his own horse road right next to hers.

"It would be a thousand times better if these were slugs!" Star said, expecting a reaction from the boy.

"Yeah, sure!" Oskar replied nonchalantly.

Star's eyes widen, realizing he liked the fantasy she had about them! She was so eager to tell Mar-

Never mind.

"Yeah!" Star yelled, feeling a little uneasy with herself.

* * *

"That was awful" Marco said, a hand on his stomach, doing all he could not to puke.

"I think it was pretty fun" Janna said, patting the boy lightly on the back.

"Yeah right..."

"But you owe me now" Janna said, walking ahead.

Marco straighten at once. "What? Why?!"

"I wanted to take another ride, but it would be evil from me to force you, soooo..." Janna said, a sly smile appearing on her face.

"So?"

"Win me a plushie!" Janna said pointing to the 'Punch-to-win' machine.

Marco smiled at the sight of the machine. Finally, something he could do.

"You got it!" He replied full of confidence.

Marco looked at the attendant, who nooded and allowed him to try to, setting the machine.

As he took his jacket off and handed it to Janna, he assumed the fighting position he had learned from Nova.

"Punch as hard as you can, you weenie!" The machine exclaimed.

Marco smile grew wider as his fist connected with the soft lever that instantly moved down, the score counter going crazy.

"Weenie!... Meh!...Decent!...Fighter!...Warrior!...Professional!...Champion!" The machine screamed each time the score reached a high score, until it touched a million.

Marco grinned towards Janna as she remained open mouthed, surprise by the strength of the boy. The owner frowned, reaching for the biggest plushie he had, a huge teddy bear.

Man, Star would've loved to have that plushie. She is always going for cute stuff like her and-

He had to stop that.

"You won a very big prize for your girlfriend, good job" the owner said, checking if there was any problem with the machine.

"We are not a couple!" Marco retorted, only to find Janna smiling in his direction. Of course, this made his blood go wild and run to his cheeks without his permission.

"Come on, onto another attraction" Marco said, walking in front of Janna.

"Sure thing, wild boy!"

* * *

After a number of several attractions Star noticed how boring they were. Well, boring was the wrong word. They were so normal. Nothing like the things she is used to, and she was worried that Oskar was going to get bored after a while, since it was already hard to talk to him, he being so cool and quiet.

Star smiled, to then roll her eyes. She had noticed how many of the attractions reminded him of his best friend, having lived many adventures that had the same themes of those same machines.

But there was one, that was said to be extremely romantic! Something that she had never done even with Marco! (If she excludes the Blood Moon Ball, but that's another topic) It was the Ferris Wheel!

* * *

"And I had to shower with it!" Marco said, followed by Janna's laugh.

"But at least it helped you out, right? Like cleaning yourself better" Janna said, pointing at his arm.

"Yeah, it did help me, but it also tried to kill me!" Marco said, cringing a little at the memory.

"But it did look cool as heck!"

"You girls are weird..."

"You are weird!" Janna replied, punching him playfully.

"I guess I am" Marco smiled.

"Since Star arrived, right?" Janna said, her smile slowly disappearing.

"Yeah... It has been pretty crazy..." Marco answered, looking down, realizing how he has been talking about his best friend for a while.

Both of them looked up once more, their eyes finally meeting. It could have been the cold of the night, but Marco could've sworn there was a slight blush on Janna's face. He smiled.

They have been in almost all attractions, there only one left: the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

The Ferris Wheel had a two way entrance. One from the left and one from the right.

As much as it bothered Star, apparently it was obligatory for the couple to share the cabin with another one. The worst part? It was completely random! They would not be able to know are they going to be spending 20 minutes with!

Star let out a quiet sigh. She had been able to have a good enough small talk with the Keytar player, but in the cabin, no matter who was going to join them, she was going to kiss the man!

* * *

Marco and Janna were already at the line, both of them seeing how the couples in front of them, obviously making the atmosphere a bit uncomfortable for the two.

"They do like to share spit a lot, right?" Janna said, a bit of sarcasm and nervousness in her tone. She hugged the plushie tighter.

"Yeah, they sure do." Marco said, trying to look elsewhere.

After a few moments of silence, it was finally their turn. Marco let a sigh of relieve, having finally escaped this moment of awkwardness, but did he know, a new one was to arrive.

Right then and there, Star and Oskar sat in front of them as the attraction started its motion.

* * *

Does the Earth God hates her? Or is it just that she attracts bad luck onto herself almost at any possible moment where she needed luck?

There he was, Marco Diaz and Janna, erm... What was her surname? Anyway, the point is, there they were. Sitting next to each other, on their 'date'.

"H-hey Star..." Marco stuttered, slightly waving at her friend.

He could feel the anger in her slightly growing, eying Janna to see how she was going to react.

"Hey Star! Wats'up!" Janna said smiling brightly.

Star, visibly calming herself down, let out an almost inaudible sigh, before answering.

"Hey Marcoooo! Jannaaaaa! What a coincidence! How is your date, going?" A punch in her stomach as she said that.

"It is not a date Star, we are just hanging out, right?" Marco answered, looking at Janna for confirmation.

"It wasn't a date?" Janna replied, her eyes widening, her hold onto the plushie a little tighter than before.

Marco could feel his stomach in his neck, almost like he was going to puke. On the other hand, Star almost went pale, another metaphorical hit in the gut.

"I...what?" Marco's voice almost cracked.

"Nah! I'm just messing with you, you should've seen your face!" Janna laughed, visibly blushing.

"Oh! I though you were...anyways! This is Oskar! Marco, Oskar" Star pointed respectively."Oskar, Marco! Janna, Oskar; Oskar, Janna!" Star presented everyone.

" 'Sup?" Oskar answered, looking intensively at his instrument.

"Isn't he the best?" Star said, smiling like a duffus.

* * *

Marco, could not believe it. They were on a date! But he just dressed the same and even brought his dumb instrument!

Rage slowly growing in him, swiftly vanished as he noticed the outfit Star was wearing.

Admittedly she looked stunning. Man, she just knew how to look great with everything. The way the jacket framed her body, her ponytail held her hair together. She was just beautiful. But... There was something, he couldn't quiet put his finger on. This...this is not her. It's not the Star he had always known, he preferred her as she always looked.

* * *

Well, this was great, her best friend with his 'non' date are in the same cabin as she and Oskar. Awesome.

Her anger simmered down when she manage to finally look at the 'couple' in front of her. Janna looked pretty. More than pretty. Very, un-Janna like. Her dress and her boots. They looked good. Did she dress like that for Marco?

And what was it with that adorable, giant plushie?! She wanted one! She saw them outside and was ready to blast the place with her wand, but the man in the place said that you could only have it if you win one. Of course Oskar did not want to play... Marco won that for her?

Marco...

Marco looked stunning. Very handsome and, oh for Mewnie, even fitted the description of what a 'bad boy' should look like.

His jacket and red shirt, his jeans and gloves, as well as the beanie. He looked... So good...

But...she was confused.

He looked great, handsome, but, he was not him. It was not the Marco she'd known since she first arrived on Earth. His red hoodie framing his body... That's her Marco. She preferred it that way.

* * *

There was a long silence between the four. It was pretty weird as Star could not stop looking at Marco and Oskar, while Marco kept looking between Star and Janna. The awkwardness continued, until Janna finally spoke up.

"Soooo, why didn't you guys come together?" Janna said, immediately biting her own tongue. Dumb question, dumb question!

Marco looked at Janna, eyes wide like plates.

"Well, actually-"

"She and Oskar were going to go on a date, right?" Marco interrupted with bitterness and a bit of sarcasm in his tone. Star obviously noted that.

"Yes. Exactly. I also lost my last class on friday because of it." Star replied, eying her friend.

"Well, who's fault is that?"

"I though I had a friend that could've helped me." Star responded.

"Hey, I did not want to interrupt your flirting."

"Oh, right, what are friends for, correctly?" Star replied, leaning towards Marco, her face visibly more annoyed.

"Friends don't insult each other, you know?" Marco retorted, closing in with Star.

The Ferris wheel was getting slightly faster.

"I was going to apologize!"

"Yeah?! When?!" The Ferris Wheel was now gaining more speed.

"This morning! Before you ran off!"

"Erm, guys?" Janna said, trying to talked to the two arguing teenagers. Oskar, on the other hand, seemed more interested in his keytar.

"I had things to do! I'm sorry, I have more stuff to get done!" Marco raised his voice.

"Well, you could've waited for me! I did not wake up that late you know?!" Star also spoke up.

"Guys?" Janna said once more.

The Ferris wheel was getting faster.

"I do not have all the time of the world, Star!"

"But you did go ahead and buy that jacket, right?!" Star said, pointing at the boy's clothing.

"Guys!" Janna finally screamed, as her feet were floating from the velocity the attraction now had.

Marco and Star turned at once, noticing the outside of the cabin was nothing more that a blur.

"Isn't this abnormally fast?!" Janna questioned, getting a hold on the bar of her sit.

"Oh God! This is too fast!" Marco said, trying to keep himself together.

"What's going on?! Humans don't like speed that much!" Star said, trying to get a hold on her sit!

Then Marco noticed the bright light from Star's pocket.

"Star!"

"What?!"

"Your wand! It's you wand!"

Star looked down, her wand brightly illuminating her pocket, a flow of magic spreading onto the machine.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Star said, pulling the wand out.

"Make it stop!" Marco yelled.

"I will, don't worry!" And she did.

A big ray of rainbow light concentrating itself on the tip of the wand, being shot out of the window, disappearing in the distance, as it stole the light and electricity from the carnival.

The Ferris Wheel quickly slowed down, losing velocity for the lack of electricity. Only the moon now illuminated the park.

"Oops..." Star let out, looking at her now smoking wand.

The for teens were alright, shaken but fine. Except Oskar, he seemed indifferent.

"That was great! Let's do it again!" Janna screamed, her fist up in the air, content with the situation.

Marco looked at Janna with a smile, happy that she was alright, only to then turn his smile into a concerned face.

"Star, what happened? Are you ok?" Marco asked, lending his hand.

Star gladly held onto it, looking outside, at the darkness of the night.

"Yeah...I-I don't know what happened. It just...di-" Star started saying before being interrupted by a monstrous growl.

It came from where the ray of magical energy had landed. A visibly growing dark figure started standing. It was a dark goo monster.

Marco held onto Star's hand tighter. It came for Star.

* * *

 **So, yeah! Did you guys liked it? Live reviews if you did! Also, I wanted to use the design I saw from tumblr, the Bad Boy Marco design, from FullySketches, which is so great! So yeah, that! I don't have much to add XD hope you enjoyed it! See you soon!**


	12. Not so much of a date

**Hey guys! Holy Molly, this update took a looooong time! Sorry for the delay, honestly, I've been trying to write this episode for weeks, but exams rolled around, preventing me to think a good scenario for this same story, as it exhausted myself from studying and going to college. Anyhow, I will try to update more often, and don't worry, I will finish the story, even if its the last thing I do!**

 **Some answers here:**

 **DeadShoot12345: I do believe he needs some development, I don't just think he is a complete dumbass, all he needs is some insight. But we'll see...#Starco4Life**

 **Acosta Perez: he sure is, the nicest kids are always the best! Nah, I'm kidding XD that is not always the case. But yeah, I do believe Marco would be very attentive when going on a date with someone...maybe a little to much.**

 **EVAunit42: I have never considered Janstar... I don't really dislike it, but I just wan t Starco to happen sooooo bad! My God! Anyhow, I do, although #starco4life, the idea of Janco, I mean, they seem like the couple of kids that tease each other because they actually like one another...I don't know. And yes, with your skills, you should totally do a Bad Boy AU!**

 **Marionette XJ2: I really appreciate the excitement! I just want you to know that I will do my best to write be best story!**

 **Now, for some things that you should toooootally read: 2 more chapters from "There's always a Star and a Hoodie", along with " Guardians of the Starco" from my buddy EVAunit42, "The Diaz Family Trip" from Unluckywriters, "Its Obvious" by the Real Travioli, "A Season of Star vs" by Kieran Wespel and, last but not least, "The Star and the Sun" by "Flowersforfanfics". Also, check the Starco art by MarionetteJ2XX, she is Awesome! (On tumblr of course).**

 **So, without further adue, here's what's next! Enjoy!**

* * *

A light breeze passed through Star's hair, allowing her cheeks to kiss the sudden coldness that the air had gained.

The only visible light came from the moon itself and some distant sources of bright that were not affected by the blackout.

How did this happened? When did she gain the capability of stealing electricity?

Her grip on Marco's hand felt tighter.

One of those things again. It came from the place the magical ray had landed. Could it be that her magic summoned it?

"Star...you saw that too, right?" Marco whispered, scared that he could be heard from someone he did not wanted to be heard from. A chilling sensation crawled through his back.

"I did. It's one of those creatures again." Star replied, turning her head to check on Oskar and Janna. The two seemed fine.

Janna let a tiny drop of spit fall from her mouth while leaning on the edge of the Ferris Wheel cabin, intently listening to the sound it would make when touching the ground. 2 seconds passed before any sound could be heard. "We are very high up guys...and not the cool kind of high that TV shows talk about..."

Marco giggled and leaned torwards the edge as well. It was pitch black. And-

"Hey! Let us out of here!" A voice came from below.

"Yeah! This was funny for the first five minutes, but now it's getting annoying!" One came from above.

Slowly, a myriad of voices started sporting out of nowhere, all pleading to be able to leave the cabin's they were into.

At the same time, similar reactions were warranted by the many other closed attractions that lost electricity while in motion. Roller Coasters, Crazy Chairs and Water Logs were just a few of the attractions that had the same result from the sudden blackout.

"This is bad. Marco! We have to restore the human magic that made these machines to move!" Star shouted, pointing her wand onwards, outside their cabin.

"You mean electricity. Sure. Ok. Let me just get my magical carpet and fly us out of here." Marco responded sarcastically, a little smirk visible in dim light.

"A magical carpet! Great idea, Marco!" Star responded, reading her shot.

"It will be just like the Aladdin movie. I've always wanted to fly on a magic carpet!" Janna said, exited by the idea of adventure.

"But already have, Janna!"

"Yeah, but this time is dangerous!" Janna grinned, impatient to jump out of the cabin.

"But that time was... You know what? Never mind, let's go and destroy that creature!" Marco smiled, wanting to have the carpet ride he did not get to have during the school trip a few months before.

"Sparkly Magical Carpet!" Star casted, a bright light shifting in size and form, until it birthed a square like form, turning into the most comfortable looking carpet in the world.

"Woah, cool ride." Oskar said, seemingly a little more exited than before.

Marco looked at the boy with annoyance, speaking only to say the most oblivious things he could think of. Why does Star like him? He does nothing but play his keytar and-

"Marco? Could you...erm, let go of my hand?" Star asked the boy, who was pressing her hand a little too hard.

"I-um, yeah...sorry." Marco said intently getting onto the carpet trying not catch her eyes.

"No worries." Star smiled, a little blood on her cheeks, which left her wondering why was she blushing like that. Was it because Oskar said her ride was 'cool' or was it...

"Here, let me help you." Marco said, offering his hand to Janna.

"What a gentleman." Janna snickered sarcastically.

"I can be a gentleman! A very suave gentleman!"

"Whatever you say, wild boy." Janna responded, sitting next to Marco.

"Ok guys, time to go!" Star spat out, sitting between the two. Why did they have to be this type of annoying?

Star sighed, seeing how Oskar got onto the carpet by himself without even offering to help her...well, maybe he did not do that because she got onto their transport before him...even so, he should've asked.

"Fine then, let's go!" Janna exclaimed, elated from the idea of monster hunting.

"Oh boy..." Marco mumbled, a small smile painted on his face.

* * *

"Is that it?" Star said, looking at the sheet of darkness underneath them.

"No Star...but! There! Something there?!" Janna responded, dangerously bending onto the edge of the weirdly stable carpet.

"Oh! There!" Star said, a small zap of magic coming from her wand, hitting the target.

"But that's a person! Cool." Janna smiled.

"Shoot that person too!"

"On the way!"

* * *

"Oskar, you should be looking down, not straight." Marco apprehended Oskar, annoyed by his constant nonchalance.

"Sorry dude, was just...admiring the view." Oskar said, a soft laugh trackable in his voice.

"Don't worry, it's just I want to get this over with. The monster deal, I mean."

"I see...do you, like, face against these cool things all the time?" Oskar asked, now scouting the land along Marco.

"Not always, sometimes we do get some peaceful moments." Marco responded.

"That is pretty rad. I mean, we are flying on a carpet. Like, wooo. Similar to the time that purple girl lifted my car and then dropped me. The sky looked so clear and bright. So infinite. It was great."

Marco was flabbergasted by how deep can Oskar's thoughts could actually be. He was not as shallow as he had thought. "I...wow. I never thought you thought of things like that. I honestly thought you were..."

"A good for nothing? That one guy who sits onto his car for hours and can't manage to pass middle school even though he's sixteen? Would be surprise if you'd think something different." Oskar interrupted Marco, never looking at him

A tsunami of guilt rushed through Marco's body. He was the one who was shallow, not Oskar, but everyone else. "I'm sorry... I don't know what to say. I mean..." Marco gulped."I know how it feels to be isolated. To being the last pick on everything, being called names and such...I get it."

Oskar looked at him, for the first time in minutes. "Thanks man...it means a lot to me."

"Oskar...do you know why Star asked you out?" Marco asked, for some reason fearing the answer he might get.

"To hang out? I mean, it's cool honestly. It is very appreciated to tell the truth...the thing is that, theme parks are not really my jam." Oskar responded, moving the hair from his face to resume his search for the beast.

Marco let out a sigh of relief, not even realizing why he felt the need to do that. Now, next question.

"Dude...do you...like Star?"

Oskar once more looked up, looking Marco straight in the eye. Time seemed to slow down as Oskar's mouth opened.

"Guys! There it is! The thing! Let's go get it!" Janna yelled, interrupting the conversation as a fast descent initiated.

"Wooooooh!" Star yelled, jumping from the carpet, at a reasonable height of course, onto the nose of the beast.

"Servers you right, you... Erm, what is it?" Star said, while landing on her feet.

The beast saw the ride of the group descend, landing on the ground. The slender body of the creature straighten itself, allowing the moonlight to fully illuminate its greenish skin.

Standing on four legs, the long face the monster possessed also came with a set of eyes from both side of its head. A long slim body, as big as a normal carousel. Muscular legs that culminated with only two fingers and a long tongue that was a few centimeters from hitting the ground.

"A...chameleon!" Marco exclaimed pointing at the creature in front of him.

"Meaning that it can camouflage with the environment! Cool!" Janna responded to no one's question.

"Actually, they do change color, but only based on their emotions, right now its greenish color comes from confusion of the hit." Marco explained, motioning process with his hands.

"You sure know a lot of thing, Mr Know-it-all" Janna teased Marco, lightly elbowing him.

The beanie wearing boy, turned his head, trying to avoid eye contact with the girl, risking from a flushing 'attack'.

Star looked at them, sighing at their 'act'. "Alright, we get it! You know a lot of chameleons, let's fight this thing."

"How do we fight it, yo?" Oskar asked, while playing some videogamey soundtrack to fit the situation.

Star eyes illuminated themselves instantly, noticing how wonderful was the music coming from the instrument.

"Well...erm..." Star said, munching on her wand, trying to focus on what to say.

Nevertheless, the Chameleon had lost its patience with the teens, hastily swiping its tail, barely missing the target because of Marco's reflexes, pushing everyone out of harms way.

"Star! You need to focus! We have to kill this thing without magic, using fire!" Marco's voice manage to pull Star out of her fantasy world to realize what had happened. That thing was not going to ruin her date any further.

"Alright then! That thing can camouflage, right? Then, let's beat it before it disappears! Let's go Marco!" Star said, pulling onto the sleeve of her friend's jacket. It sure felt different that the hoodie. But not in a bad way.

"Wait guys! What about us?!" Janna asked, pointing at Oskar and herself.

"Search for a lighter! And something flammable!" Marco replied, now focusing on the figure before them.

"Ok! Count on it! Oh, and Marco..." Janna breathed."Be careful. Both of you."

"Yeah guys, no dying today, 'kay? We all wanna go carpet riding again." Oskar said, raising to his feet.

Both best friends looked at the two teens, showcasing a confident smirk. "No worries, we've fought badder and bigger, right Star?" Marco stepped forward. "Absolutely" Star confirmed, assuming a battle stance.

Janna and Oskar disappeared behind the corner of a nearby wall, both slightly more at ease, knowing the two were going to be fine.

Star and Marco looked a each other, sharing a bright smile, as if promising to each other that they would not fail, that they were indestructible, unstoppable together. Because they were. They had to be. A memory of the promise made a few days ago. Always together. Against whatever and whomever.

* * *

"This reptile is harder to fight than I thought!" Star admitted, ducking once more, avoiding the slimy tongue of the beast. Then it disappeared.

"Well, invisible enemies are hard to fight!" Marco said, the moonlight helping him spot the creature once more, only to then avoid a violent tail swipe.

The pair of friends have been attacking and running, never able to land a direct hit, as the creature kept of disappearing before their eyes. That would be fine if the Chameleon's attacks weren't to powerful. A hit from its tail manage to destroy several wood planks and metal bars. And if things weren't bad enough, crowds of people were screaming their lungs out to be freed.

"You said these animals change colors depending on emotions!" Star retorted, jabbing in front of her, hitting only air.

"They do!" Marco yelled back.

"Then what kind of emotion do you need to camouflage like a plastic horse." The Chameleon hid itself in the carousel of course.

"Well, maybe he's just horsing around with us!" Marco responded, grabbing a broken pipe.

"Did you...just..."

"It was funny, come on"

"Was not."

"Was yes"

"Was not!"

A whip like sound slashed in front of them, knocking both kids backwards.

"Fine, enough puns. How can we beat what we can't see?" Marco stood up, offering his hand to Star.

"We need to immobilize it, then burn it, but how..." Star said, searching her surroundings, obviously, the darkness did not help at all.

"Let's work into seeing the big boy first, alright?" Marco smiled, a wild idea starting to form into his mind.

Punch after punch, jump after jump, a mayhem of movement exploded between the teen's and the monster, the moonlight still being the only reliable source of light present. Star tried many times to light an appropriate fire or something that could gain them some visibility, but at the end of the day, she was not that skilled yet.

Marco understood fairly fast the weak points the Chameleon might have: its eyesight.

360 degrees of excellence, divided in a two sided face, which made very hard following two moving targets.

Of course, the attacks of the monster were more and more aggressive, combined with its camouflage ability, made it an almost undetectable foe. Almost.

"Star, we need flour!" Marco said, hiding with her friend behind a broken table.

"Flour?"

"Flour!"

"FLUORESCENT PINK FLOUR BLAST!" Star casted from her wand, a cloud of pink powder pouring onto the floor.

"Sorry Marco, I missed" Star frowned, putting her wand down.

"Nah, it's fine, look!" Marco pointed at some newly made footprints, big enough to be seen in the dark.

"Oooooohh" Star squealed.

"Heck yeah! Let's go!" Marco said, grabbing the girl's hand, one leg stretched out into a flying kick, hitting the target.

"Woohooo!" Star screamed, teaming up with Marco, striking several punches and kick onto the Chameleon.

Left jab, right jab, left high kick, switch with Marco, karate sounds accompanied with a double back flip dual kick, Marco style.

The monster tumbled onto a nearby cotton candy machine, almost break it.

"Leave the candy alone!" Star yelled.

"Star! Marco! We found the lighter!" Janna yelled, the sound of Oskar's keytar still in the background.

The two were astonished to find a huge pink flourescent Chameleon like creature. Maybe too astonished, as a swift tongue could be seen coming from the creature towards them.

Rapidly, Star jumped and protected the her two friends and Marco hit the creature's thorax with a flying kick.

"He's pretty cool, ya know, fighting giants lizards and such." Janna commented, gesturing a thumb up to Star.

"I guess he is..." Star mumbled, looking at Marco landing on his feet after the hit.

"Awesome, dude! Here's the lighter! And thanks for savin' us Star" Oskar yelled throwing the lighter to Marco.

"Y-you're welcome Oskar" Star stuttered, a light sign of red on her cheeks. He looked so nice holding his keytar, or while being saved and... Well, he always looks nice.

Marco stood up, adjusting his jacket once more, think on how to use the lighter. Marco looked good too...

"Marco! How do we burn that thing?" Star questioned the boy, waiting for a plan she did not have the patience to make up.

"Let me think..." Marco looked around. The beast was easily tricked into moving an doing...maybe...

"Star, turn the cotton machine on!"

"We can't eat while fighting, Marco! I mean, I could, but I'm not really hungry right now. Maybe something lighter or-"

Marco interrupted his friend putting a finger on her lips, signaling his own tongue and the rotating motion the cotton machine usually does while forming the candy.

"Oooooohh, good plan" Star commented, pushing the finger of the boy from her lips.

"I'm on fire today!"

"Hey big Chameleon! Look at me! I'm so delicious! Eat me!" Star yelled, running torwards the machine.

"Star, you had to turn it on before...never mind, I'll do it." Marco searched for the plug of the machine, cutting the cable in half.

"Star!"

"I'm on it! Hey come on! Attack me!" Star yelled.

Nevertheless, the beast was furious, a long tongue sprinting towards the girl.

"Star!" Marco yelled, holding the cut cable out.

"ENERGY ELECKTRA!" Star casted, bring the machine back to life.

With a quick movement, the girl got out of the way of the attack, the tongue o the creature hitting the rotating tube, rolling itself into a huge mess, pulling the poor animal torwards the heavy machine.

A loud growl came from the monster as the cotton candy maker jammed, preventing him to move.

"Now we burn it." Marco said, lighting a small fire.

"Hold on Marco! I needed to tell you something...but I can't quite recall what..." Star said, nearing the boy.

"Are you guys ok? Janna asked from a distance.

" Yeah we're good thank you!" Marco said, as he lighted the tail of the Chameleon.

"Oh yeah! The flourescent flour is flammable! It will explode so we should clean it first!" Star joyfully said.

"What?!" The boy scream, grabbing the blond girl, searching for shelter.

"Heads down!"

Subsequently, a huge explosion followed, cotton candy spreading everywhere, an avalanche of sweet pink deliciousness.

* * *

Marco and Star rose like zombies from the sheet of cotton candy that covered them up.

"This was...sweet, I guess?" Marco muttered, an shy smile on his face.

"Yeah..."

" Listen, I..." The two said at the same time.

"Sorry, you go first..." Once more, in unison.

"Why are you...?" The two said.

A moment of silence later, a burst of laughter filled the air, both of them realizing how ridiculous was the situation.

"Sorry...for what I said. I mean, I should not have said anything about you...you are my best friend after all..." Star began, a small frown covering her face.

"It's alright Star, I guess I was a jerk too. I should've talked to you this morning, instead of avoiding you...I'm sorry..."

The pair of friends looked at each others eyes. Between the candy and fighting and dating and all the craziness that had happened, they were sure of one thing: they had each other. At the end of the day, that's what mattered to them, to have each other's back.

"Hugs?"

"Hugs."

The warm embrace was well received, the heat of each other's body sharing a significant meaning that only they had. The pleasure that both get from the delightful feeling, soft breaths of each other behind their ears, the soft skin touching their cheeks. Maybe, it was something more than just friendship.

"Let's not allow anyone to get between us. We are best friends, no matter what." Star whispered.

"Promised, no matter what." Marco answered tightening the embrace.

"You look good dressed like that." Marco commented, not breaking their contact.

"You don't look half bad neither, bad boy."

"Yeah, but it ain't my style..."

"It looks good of you...though, I like your normal self better..." Star whispered. "And...Janna looked good t... Oskar and Janna!" Star called.

"Oh no! Janna!" Marco called too, the two now standing in place searching everywhere, not having realized their absence.

Luckily the lights were slowly coming back, making the search that much easier.

"Janna! Oskar!"

"Oskar! Janna!"

Marco and Star looked everywhere, until a soft keytar sound could be heard underneath a pile of pink. Typical Oskar!

"Oskar!" Star yelled, pulling the boy from under the coat of pink.

"I'm soooooooo sorry, Oskar! Today did not have to be like this, it was suppose to be fun and harmless and... I'm sorry..." Star frowned, giving up the apology.

"Are you kidding me? Today was great! Pretty cool night, let me tell ya, yo!" Oskar responded, a big smile splatter on his face.

"Really?" Star asked, eyes flickering with joy.

"Sure thing, gal."

"Janna! I'm so sorry, for all, you lost your plushie and we had to jump from a high up cabin to a carpet and-"

"Are you kidding me?! That was fantastic! You looked awesome while fighting that this, wild boy!" Janna retorted, interrupting Marco's apology pattern.

"So, you ain't mad?"

"I will be mad if you don't invite me out again." Janna laugh, standing to Marco's height.

Marco let out a sheepish smile, flustered and confused at the same time. Was it a date or not?

"What happened here?! I go get an ice on the other side of the city and they destroy my park?!" A man in a suit yelled at the top of his lungs, stumping his way towards the teens.

"How about we go?" Marco asked, knowing the answer already.

"Agreed." Janna and Star said, Oskar nodding.

And so, the four ran off.

* * *

Within the bedroom of Nova's house, a large dimensional portal opened through air, revealing a rather hot temperature behind the dimension it came from. Suddenly, a smocking Nova came out of the reality rift, small pieces of molten lava and flaming rocks falling onto the carpet of his room.

"Alright, he's not in the Flame and Fire Dimension... I don't know what I was expecting, honestly..." Nova muttered, taking his shirt of, revealing his still bandaged chest, taking a deep breath in the process.

'I'll need to clean this before it burns down my house...' Nova thought.

The house was still in its former state, but Nova had not really lived in there for the past week.

The queen had commissioned him to search for the criminal Jerry on his own, since alerting the kingdom would just damage the reputation of the castle's security, and if there was something they needed, it certainly wasn't that. Aristocrats were already demanding the reason the royal wand had to be repaired, another scandal would just make things worst.

Nova sat onto the armchair in his room, putting his head between his hands. A lash of guilt crawling up his back as he saw the bottle and box that Jerry had brought, cause the last attack on Echo Creek.

He sure was lucky that the psycho Jerry had attacked them, without it, convincing the queen to allow Star's stay on Earth was going to be very hard. Too bad Echo Creek was almost destroyed in the process. Not like Star's presence was going to do them any good either.

Nova looked up, unsure of what to do. If Star went back to Mewnie, the place would be destroyed way faster that Earth. But Eathlings will not be able to defend themselves like Mewnieans.

He rubbed his eyes, wondering how to act.

"One dimension for the other then..." Nova whispered, standing from his sit, moving towards the bathroom.

He was sure he would be able to save some humans. Marco's family had earned it, right?

As Nova entered the shower, he rationalized on what would happen in the events of the end of all. He will surely miss the chinese restaurant near his house. And it's waitress.

* * *

 **So? Did you guys like it? I hope so... I kind of wanted to give Oskar a little more of a personality and backstorish thing there. I don't know. Next chapter won't take so long, as it will be a little intermission from these events. Hope you liked it! Bye guys! :D**


	13. I'm going to take care of you!

**Hey guys! This update was faster 0: because, well, this chapter does not have any actual plot from the story XD so consider this a chapter 12.5, being an intermission from the actual story.**

 **DeadShoot12345: I'm really glad you liked the way I dealt with him :D I wanted to give him some character and it seems that people liked it, so it's all cool and awesome :D**

 **EVAunit42: well, I actually don't really dislike JanStar, but like you Janco is my second choice (#Starco4Ever) for the same reasons that you listed xD (BTW Spatzline art is awesome!) And yes, I do belive that Janna would totally act like that even in situations like that, that's why I like her XD**

 **Acosta Perez: I appreciate your liking a lot ;D that is awesome 0:**

 **Lupus Boulevard: yes! The confusion is in! Meaning I'm doing a good job 0:**

 **MarionetteJ2X: and I LOVE THAT YOU LOVED IT! More is coming, don't cha worry!**

 **Anyway, check out "The Guardians of the Starco" by EVAunit42, it wasawesome, amazing chapter!**

 **So! Since my story is not set on a Winter season, the reason Star got sick is for plot convenience XD but it does not matter! Enjoy :DD**

* * *

"Ok mom, I will try that... Where did you put the chicken soup again?" Marco questioned Mrs Diaz through the phone, which was a sandwiched between his right cheek and shoulder.

It's incredible how hard it is to search for things when cleaning and cooking. Everything was made worst by the fact that the aspirin just wasn't melting fast enough.

"Marco!" Star moaned from the living room.

"Hold on Star!" Marco called, the water finally entering its critic point of boiling.

"But you said the Earth potion would not take long!" The girl lamented once more, reminding the boy of his list promise.

"I know, I know! Just hold on, please! No mom, I'm not talki... Ok sorry..." The poor boy apologized to his mother on the phone. "Found it! Thanks mom!" Marco said, elated to have finally found the chicken soup dice flavorer. The chicken was almost ready. It was going fine.

"Oh, and mom, are you sure the lotion is neces... Ok, sorry mom... Yes, I'll take care of her, bye." Marco said, finally ending the call.

"Maaaaaaarco!" The Mewnian princess let herself be heard once more.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Marco finally added the flavoring dice to the soup, letting the chicken breast at the bottom to add flavor to it. And finally, the aspirin had melted. This was going to be bad.

* * *

Star was laying down, facing the ceiling of the Diaz's living room, that by now she could start calling her home. The constant pounding that her head was feeling and the inability to breath properly through the nose was atrocious.

The living room's couch was not as comfortable as her king size bed, but Marco would not let her use her wand. 'Using your wand while being sick could be dangerous.' He had said. Unfortunately for him, she would not remain in her room, that being television-less, it did not provide any kind of entertainment. A piggy ride to the couch downstairs later, an avalanche of pillows and cozy bed sheets covered her body. She was cold and hot at the same time. She hated being sick.

"Maaaarco!" Star lamented once more. Marco had promised some kind of potion that would heal her from her sickness, and it's been a while ago since he left her alone. Albeit, it has been only 15 minutes.

"Coming, Star!" Marco said, bringing a glass of a bubbly transparent liquid.

"Is that the potion?" Star asked, a nasal voice instead of her usual cheerful one.

"Sort of...drink it fast, don't taste it." The boy handed the glass of liquid.

"Oh it can't be that bad. I have eaten horrible things in Mew-" Star sentence came into a halt, the smell of the liquid finally reaching what little smelling capacity she could have. "This smells terrible!" Star said, wanting drop the glass right there, right then.

"You have to drink it! If will do you good!" Marco said, getting a hold of Star's hand and the glass of aspirin.

"But it smells like acid! Like something weird! Like salt! Why do you want me to drink salt?!" The girl exclaimed, distancing the glass from her face.

"It will relive your headache!" Marco push the glass towards Star.

"But I don't want it!" She pushed back.

"But it's good for you!"

"You drink it, then!"

"I'm not sick!"

"Maaaarco!"

"Staaaar!" Marco said, seeing as he was winning the playful fight they were having. Which was odd, he never won. Not that easily at least.

"See, you're tired. I brought some orange juice with me. Once you drink that, you can have this, so the flavor will dissipate." The boy calmly told the tired girl in front of him. The looked pretty even with a running nose, damnit.

"Can't I have the juice first?" Star questioned, weakly looking up.

"No."

"But-"

"Star."

"But-"

This time, Marco did not answer, pushing the glass of aspirin water that was no longer fizzing. Star looked at the glass fearfully. Surely Marco would not poison her. He only wants the best for her, right? Her best friend. Of course he would never do anything to her with that weird potion.

The girl gulped. She would trust him.

She took the glass with both hands.

"It's now or never." The girl whispered, raising the glass to her lips, drinking the liquid in one go.

A feeling of disgust and utter horror ran through her mouth, the weird flavored thing forcing her to make the weirdest faces she'd ever made. Of course, her best friend was dying of laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Star yelled, her tongue out, as not to taste her own tongue.

"Your face!" Marco laughed once more, handing the orange juice to the girl.

Not even bothering to answer the mock coming from her friend, she swallowed the juice non-stop, almost coughing in the process.

"That was terrible!" Star screamed, her arms up, waving and squirming.

"I know, it tastes bad, but in a few minutes your headache should be gone." Marco said, while drying one tiny tear at the edge of his left eye.

"You're mean! I'm sick! You should treat me better!" Star potted, her nasal voice, as strong as ever, her arms crossed.

"Don't worry, I have a treat for you. I'll be back soon. I've been cooking something, you can't smell it because of your nose, but you'll like it." The hispanic boy informed the girl, as he stood up.

"It better be good, or you'll see..." Star jokingly threatened the boy, who made his way towards the kitchen with a smirk. He was wearing his normal hoodie and a 'Kiss the Cook' apron on top of it. It looked cute on him. He always uses it when cooking something. It's really adorable.

Marco came back with a bowl of brownish liquid with chicken in it. It was...soup?

"Soup? This was your magical potion, the one that will heal me?" Star asked in disbelief.

"It is pretty good, I've tasted it, didn't expect it to be this tasty." Marco responded, moving one of the pillows Star was using to sit down himself.

The girl was still not sure if was soup going to help her, but she admitted that she was pretty hungry, since she hasn't eaten anything all day. "Ok, I'm fine with it, gimmie." She said with glee.

Marco pulled the bowl back, avoiding the girl's hands. "I will feed you."

"What?! Why?!" The hungry girl asked, even more famished than before.

"You said you wanted to be treated nicely, here I am, treating you nicely." Marco said, an evil grin spreading through his face.

"But-"

"No buts, say aaahhhh."

"I'm not a baby, Marco!" Star retorted, flushing from the absurdity of the situation of Marco feeding her. Like, it was weird, right?

A soft laughed came from the boy, who was totally enjoying how 'defenseless' she was. It was the perfect opportunity to tease her.

"Com'on, say aaaaahhh"

"Marco!"

"Staaaar!" Marco laughed, a spoon full of chicken and broth.

Star was weak and had almost no energy to fight his teasing. He was going to pay. But for now, she was going to let him feed her. The girl opened her mouth, waiting.

This messed with the poor boy's head, not actually expecting her to react that way.

"Erm, Star, it's ok, here you can-"

Ahah, gotcha. "Nope, now you feed me! Come one, Marco, do your job" Star said before opening her mouth once more, a smile clearly visible.

Marco could do nothing but do as he was told. He said he would after all. Damnit.

And so, spoon after spoon, the broth level kept decreasing, Star was devouring the little meal Marco had cooked.

"More!"

"Yeah, hold on" A spoon ready to be eaten.

"More!" Star repeated joyfully.

"Incoming."

Even though nobody dared saying it, there was a little pleasure that the two of them were getting from this situation. For the girl, the warm feeling of a cozy home, with home made food and someone taking care of you, it was the best possible scenario for Star. Especially if it was Marco.

For the boy, it came form the fact that he got to see the girl smile every time he would pick a fully loaded spoon. She looked pretty cute. Oh boy, he was starting to sound like Star.

The bowl was almost empty when Marco set it aside.

"I'm full! That was one of your best meals, Marco!" Star said, laying on her back once more, patting her tummy.

Marco smiled at the sight of his friend. She did look very happy for a sick person. Then a sudden feeling of sadness covered the room.

Star was not smiling anymore, eying the ceiling, trying to free her nasal cavities with all the might.

"Star are you ok? Why are you sad?" The boy queried, closing the distance between the two.

"It's just...I feel kind of guilty..." The girl admitted, looking the in the eye.

"Why?"

"Because you had to stay here. For me."

"What?" Marco rose an eyebrow, slightly confused.

"You care a lot about school, and because of me you had to stay home. I'm sorry." The blond haired girl finally admitted, lowering her eyes avoiding eye contact with Marco.

Nevertheless, a heart felt laugh came from Marco, who was reaching for a cylindrical box.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because of what you just said." The boy responded.

"Why is it funny?" Star potted once more, confused by her friend's lightheartedness.

"Because there is nothing I'd rather do than stay here with you, Star!" Marco replied, before putting a hand on his mouth, finally realizing what he just said.

A moment of silence fell in the room, filling the ambience with akwardness. Blood came rushing to Star's cheeks, not fully knowing if it was for the cold or for something else.

"Me too." The girl replied, instantly putting her hand on her own mouth. Damnit! Ok, gotta be calm, now.

"S-so, here's the last step of our family process of cold sicknesses. This lotion is called Vicks VapuRub. It will free your lungs from mucus and let you breath properly." Marco muttered, showing the case to the girl.

"A-all right, then! How do I use it?" Star said with force excitement, trying to hide her previous emotions.

"First, you've got to take of your shirt and..." Marco stopped, rationalizing the world that just left his mouth.

Star's redness became worst as the idea of taking of her shirt in front of Marco sank in.

"M-maybe, you should put this by yourself." The boy said once more, leaving the lotion on the girl's hands, giving her his back.

"Y-yeah, I think so too." Star mumbled, saying as Marco was not looking. She trusted him. He did not do it in the Blood Moon night, he would not do it now.

And so, she slightly raised her shirt, taking a bit of the lotion and spreading it across her chest.

"Oh!" Star let out, feeling the coldness of the lotion.

Marco gulped, unsure of what to do until she said it was fine for him to turn around.

"Done. You can turn. I actually can breath better! It does work!" Star cheerfully yelled, taking deep breaths through her nose.

"See, I told you." Marco laughed, happy that his friend was happy and that the akwardness disappeared.

"And my headache! It's gone! The poison you gave me worked!"

"It was not poison."

"It sure tasted like that!"

"It did not! You're exaggerating."

"Have you ever tasted poison?! I don't think so!"

"Have you?!" Marco replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Erm...it does not matter! Point is, I won!" Star tried to reply, finding a weak excuse to playfully hit her friend.

"Yeah right." Marco answered, playfully hitting the girl.

Between laughter and jokes, silence finally returned, the two staring at each other. Star's blue oceans met Marco's hazelnut coloured eyes. The brightness coming from the TV was non-existent in those instants of peace and rest. Just the two of them. Marco and Star. Star and Marco.

"Star?"

"Yes, Marco?"

"Would you..."

The eye contact never ceased as the two came closer to each other, ready to speak.

"Want to watch a movie?!" The two said at unison.

Laughter once more kicked the silence from the scene, both of them happy that their minds are so intertwined with one another. Like two halves of a whole.

"Let me go get a chair, so that you can lay on the couch." Marco said, already standing up.

"No, hold on! Sit her." Star motioned, throwing her pillows on the floor. "You'll be my pillow! Now sit!"

Marco sighed with a smile, happily sitting next to the girl that then proceeded to lay her head on his lap. Star moved a little, searching the right position to properly rest, as the boy brushed her hair with his fingers.

A little moment of happiness, extreme peace that would always remain in time, the two enjoying each other's presence, thanking whatever force brought them together.

Finally, Marco reached for the control, choosing the channel they would watch.

* * *

"Mijo? Mija? Wake up, kids!" Mr Diaz said, shaking the teens.

"Mmmmm, just a few more minutes dad." Marco mumbled, snuggling tighter with Star.

"Kids, it's almost time for school." Mrs Diaz said, shaking Star's shoulder.

"Mmmm, yeah, yeah, we're up." Star answered, stretching as much as she could.

"How you feeling, mija? I'm sorry that I wasn't home yesterday, I had some very important errands to do. Did Marco take good care of you?" Mrs Diaz asked, feeling a little guilty for her absence.

Star checked herself, a mild blush appearing on her face, noticing she had slept on Marco's lap during the entirety of the night.

If course, the though was dismissed, seeing how every sign of her sickness was gone.

"I feel marvolous!" Star announced, jumping up.

"Told you! I know how to...Achoooo!" Marco sneezed, a trail of muckus coming from her nose.

"Oh no! Are you ok, mijo?" Mr Diaz asked.

"I...I'm getting sick too?! But how?!" Marco queried, sneezing once more.

"Did I infect you?" Star asked, worried for her friend.

"Did you eat or drink from Star's food?" Mrs Diaz asked, seeing the empty bowl on the nearby table.

"Well, I was hungry, the was some chicken in the plate and...oh...achooo!" The boy sneezed once more, realizing his mistake.

"No school for you today Marco. Star, will you help me take care of him?" Mrs Diaz said, smiling towards Star.

"But mom, we already mis-"

"No buts, Marco! We will take care of you now!" Star raised her fists in joy, ready to use some traditional Mewniean healing methods.

A loud sneezed came from Marco, as his dad laughed and sat next to him, his mother and Star already heading towards the kitchen. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know I liked writing it 0: anyway, until next time :D (BTW, the methods Marco uses to take care of Star are the same ones that my mother used to use on me XD)**


	14. There's the Thief!

**Hey guys! What is UP? I really hope you are all doing fine! So here's this chapter! It is cool I think, I like it! Hope you like it! This one actually has a plot, but since a lot of people liked last week's chapter, I will still do similar ones. So expect more of those!**

 **Lupus: I know dude! I loved writing it, of course! I am still getting better into the flush stuff thing, that will slowly evolve into something fluffier until it becomes NSFW! Well, not really...I cannot imagine these kids doing things like that XD not at that age at least... Buuuuuuut, some more fluff is coming, promise! :D**

 **Acosta: I do my best man, thanks a lot, really.**

 **DeadShoot12345: Mothers are so weird! But that's why we love them 3**

 **Orlando: actually, you are right and wrong at the same time. Latin American Spanish speakers (like my mother) have this thing where they call "Mija" friends, daughters or any woman that is younger than her. Same thing from my grandma and aunt. So...yep, my father is Italian, so nothing from him XD**

 **EVAunit42: Dude, your stories are amazing! It is obvious that I would include you! And yes, I wanted a bounding chapter because things are gonna get a little intense. So yeah! BTW, Star will use a really weird machine on Marco, so...**

 **LittleBasilisk: The time for things must you wait, more pleasant will they be, you will see -Yoda (But yeah, I love those guys 3)**

 **MissPineapples: Not really doomed...just in biiiig trouble :D**

 **Michael: Glad you like it, I really appreciate the fact that it was the first time you read a fic and you loved it! It flatters me really! You made me so happy *.***

 **So, you should reeeeeallly go read "The Star and the Sun" by flowesforfanfics, she does a fantaaaastic job with her beuty and the beast reimagining; "There is always a Star and a Hoodie" by mah man EvaUnit42 for a great Christmas feeling; "A season of Star Vs" by Kieran Wispell with her amazing writing skills (awesome stpry and plot) and "The Diaz Family Road Trip" by Unluckywrites (its almost over :( )**

 **Also, as a last note, Happy Birthday to the great artistas MarionetteJX2! She is awesome with her art! Check her out on tumblr! And MarionetteJ2X, I have great day! (Will you have double presents for Christmas and your birthday? 0:)**

 **Anyways, guys! Hope you like the chapter! There is a PLOOOOOOT!**

* * *

Star's tears kept rolling down her cheeks as she felt someone harshly pulling her arm, forcing her to stand up from where she was sitting.

"We have to get away from here, Starlight!" Nova announced, brushing a mixture of blood and dirt from his face.

"But...what happened?" Star stuttered, doing all she could to stop crying.

"It does not matter! Stand up and let's go!" The 12 year old boy repeated, starting to move towards the castle.

The little girl looked at her surroundings and could not believe what she had just witnessed. The landscape was utterly destroyed, fields of crops and houses were completely exterminated, furniture and clothing all over the ground, with people trying their best to salvage what they could. The 3 kids that were picking on Star were laying still, with no apparent sound or movement coming from their body. Then a soft sound of air came from the mouth of the little girl that Nova had kicked. One by one, the kids rose their heads, clearly confused and disoriented, unable to recognize the small village they lived in.

"Wha...what happened?" A man loudly asked, approching the kids.

Nova, to tell the truth, was freaking out. He had to get Star out of there.

"My house...my house!" A voice came from a far.

Soon enough, a collectiveness of all the voices combined into an uproar of sound, sometimes incoherent screaming accompanying it. "My family's shop!" "...where is it?! Where is it all?!" "...how am I going to survive without my crops?!" "...my daughter! Where is my daughter!" "Jeremiah?! Jeremiah!"

"No one died... Good." Nova mumbled, crushing Star's hand with pure pressure to go where he needed to go.

Star sobbing only became louder, the sight of suffering people, along with many injured ones by the debris that came from the unknown explosion.

"N...Nova...what...?" Soft words coming from the 8 years old girl, not knowing how to formulate proper sentences.

"Hush up, Star... We're almost there." The boy said once more, realizing how near they were to the entrance of the castle. But of course, they would not enter from there.

"Let's play a game, Starlight."

"I don't feel...like playing game, Nov."

"It'll be fun...I promise. We have to play ninjas!" The kid rose his arms, trying to lighten the mood, crutching right in front of his cousin.

"But...those people-"

"Those people will be fine." Nova interrupted, hiding behind a bush, avoiding the numerous guards that were steadily approaching the scene. The radious of the blast was massive. It did not hurt people, apparently, but everything else was...

"...really?" Star asked, wide, watery eyes staring into Nova's.

"Really. Now, let's play, alright? We must not be seen!" A goofy face plastered into the boy's face, one that manage to steal one tiny smile from Star.

"Alright, then...but if I win, you'll do my chores for a month!" The young girl answered, still entertained by the little show Nova was presenting to her. His goofy faces are the best.

"Let's go then!"

A few seconds later, the tiny figure of little Butterfly had disappeared from the the sight of the boy, as she knew all the secret passages that lead into the castle.

"Star! Hold up!" Nova exclaimed, trying to keep up with his cousin's energy.

"I thought it was a competition!" Star whispered, entering an opened gap, one of the many secrets the castle held, that was suppose to surface in the middle of the throne room.

"Star! I can't fit in there!" Nova protested, trying to get his foot into the hole.

"See you in the throne room!" And she vanished.

Nova frowned, turning to see the mayhem that the village in fro t of the castle had become. Before getting into the throne room, he would have to visit his uncle's bedroom.

* * *

Star moved as fast as she could, doing her best to ignore the diagusting smell that came from underneath. She should not have chosen this path. There was no light and it smells like a skunk's butt. The underground of the castle is filled with escapade path lines that are suppose to secure the life of whomever was inside the structure.

Of course, the overly energetic princess could not help herself, but to explore every single direction those tunnels would lead, along with Pony Head and a young Nova.

"Ugh." Star reacted, seeing how she manage to set her hand on the only dirty spot of the narrow tunnel she was traversing.

"Wait... I can...see!" The little girl reacted, noticing the dim light that started to resurface from afar.

Finally, Star leapt down from the height she was on, doing a 720° front flip in the process. Why? Because she could.

A confident smile accompanied her throughout her way back to the throne room.

If Star had to be completely honest with herself, she did not want to play hide and seek. She knew why Nova was doing it. And while she constantly insisted that she was not a baby anymore, she really appreciated his attempt into easing the gravity of the situation.

An explosion. No, more like a shockwave came out of nowhere. The light that covered the land for a few seconds probably blinded everyone, so nobody knew who did such a violent act. Although, one thing was for sure, it came from her surroundings. Someone near her, as the blast did not affected her, Nova or the three kids... Maybe...

"Well isn't that fantastic?! Just go do your job!" Star heard from the roof above her.

"We have to keep the citizens calm! Send another batch!" A different, more powerful voice rose from the others.

A myriad of voices combined into a soup of words that combined meant little to nothing. She was probably under the castle's main.

Almost like a natural instinct, Star sprinted with all her might, avoiding all noises that came from above.

She rationalized that it was because it would be dangerous, being discovered sneaking in the castle at a time like this...but she knew why she wanted to get to the throne room so badly. She was scared. A deep feeling of guilt and regret that she could do nothing to shake off. She wanted to see her parents and, although it was unusual, hug them. Hug them so tight her own arms would hurt. Then Nova would get there. Once there, the four of them would hug and everything would be better. And she would cry, and everyone would tell her that it's alright and that it was not her fault, that it would be fine, that she...

'Why do I think I-'

"Go get them! Now!" A loud voice of a man thundered from the top of the poor girl's head, muting all possible thoughts.

"Dad!" Star instantly yelled, promptly putting her tiny hands on her equally tiny mouth. She must not be heard!

"My daughter and the son of my deceased brother-in-law are outside the castle! We need them in here! Now!" Queen Butterfly followed, her voice as powerful as her husband's.

"But sir, we can't fin-"

"Find them now!" King Butterfly repeated, stomping out of the room.

A wet sensation touched Star's hands, a warm liquid sliding through her cheeks. She did not drool on herself again, right?

Salty. Warm and salty. Tears. She was crying.

Without even thinking, the princess' legs started moving on her own, a dash that felt as if her life depended on it. Left. Right. Climb. Climb. Suck the blood from the tiny cut and keep climbing. Straight. Right. Up. A door. A smooth wooden door that was more heavy that it seemed. Star pushed with all her strength, unable to budge the door. Her wiping was getting louder. She needs to get out. She needs them! She-

"Starlight! Why are you crying?" Said Nova with a soft smile on his lips.

The little girl leaped out of the tiny passage way that was previously covered by the carpet Nova moved. A tight embrace, warm and welcoming that allowed Star's heart to finally relax.

"N...Nova...w...what happened?" Star wimped, hardly managing to formulate coherent sentences.

"It was nothing Star, calm down." Nova reassured, slightly brushing Star's hair with his fingers.

"D...don't ...lie..."

"...Starlight."

"...please..."

Nova's face frowned, slightly pushing his cousin from his chest. "It was one of those kids, Star." Nova said with a straight face.

"...what? How?"

"A shock stone." Nova replayed, slowly standing, leaving the girl on the floor.

"But those are..."

"Forbidden. Yes. Everyone knows."

"How do you know, Nov?" Star, questioned, an intangible pain on her throat. She feared the answear for some reason.

"I saw it. I was there, remember?" Nova chuckled. What was so funny about it all?

"But those...work only with us...royalty..."

"You did your research then." Nova spoke up, the atmosphere of the room suddenly changing. When did it became so dark outside. A blue light beam?

"Nova..." Why was all so scary? She... 'Did I...' Star though, a step taken by the boy.

"Yes...Starlight?" His eyes. What happened to his eyes.

"Did you...do it?"

A sly, wide and toothy smile found its way on his face. Why was it so funny?

"...why?" Tears? From sadness? Fear? Many are going to starve.

"We come from the same family, Starlight. We do everything because we can." Nova calmly said, the sound of his steps loudly bouncing from the walls.

"Right? Star?" A voice came.

"Star?" Another one.

"Star!"

"Star!" One repeated, then a second one, a third one, the number of voices increasing.

Nova approached her way faster than she had initially though, pain stroke from her side, the smile only growing wider and wider, morfying his face, enlarging it, changing it into a painful image of sorrow.

"Star!" Loud... So loud!

Then, she woke up.

* * *

"Star! Breakfast is ready!"

Star stood up, sweat dripping from her forehead, setting her hand on her chest, as if trying to prevent her heart from escaping her torax.

The girl looked around her, an ocean of napkins full of snot and saliva. She was not sick anymore, but she wished to keep the memory of the first time she got sick on Earth. In the form of napkins.

Of course, Marco was heavily against it, as it reminded him of the painful day that was Star trying to heal him. He looked adorable while trying to avoid the cucucachu. What was a cucucachu? A Mewnian has to maintain its secrets, right?

Even though Marco complained so much, she knew he enjoyed the three days at him they spent together. Yep, not two, but three. Star methods kinda, might, sorta made Marco's conditions worst. But she fixed it nonetheless, so no problem on that front.

"Oh, Staaaaaaaar!" Marco called once more, his tone getting a little impatient.

"Coming!" Star responded, jumping from her king size bed onto her comfortable slippers, sprinting towards the kitchen downstairs.

* * *

"Gooooooood morning everyone! Mr Diaz!" Star saluted, her hand violently waving in front of the hispanic's face.

"Buenos diaz, Star"

"Mrs Diaz!" Star sang.

"Hello sweety."

"Marcooooooo!"

"Staaaar!"

"And Nova!" Star concluded, taking a seat between Marco and her cousin.

Suddenly, a loud noise like breaking glass manifested into the poor girl's head.

"Hey Star."

"Nova!" Star yelled, pointing at her cousin, only stopping to put a piece of ham in her mouth, eat it, drink orage juice, to then resume her yelling.

"I said 'hi' already!" Nova yelled back.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Eating!"

"I know! Why here?!"

"I was invited!"

"Why are you guys yelling?!" Marco screamed louder than the two, managing to get the teens attention.

"Don't know, ask 'Miss I-sleep-a-lot' over here." Nova answered, savoring the delicious egg Mrs Diaz had cooked.

"Don't you have a house where you can live in?" Star mumbled while taking a sip from her orange juice.

"I was invited for breakfast, that, by the way, it's it's just perfect, kinda like you, Mrs Diaz." Nova

"Oh stop it, you're gonna make me blush." Mrs Diaz covered her face, slashed of red apparent on her cheeks.

"And you Mr Diaz? Your mustache is as majestic as always."

"Ahahahaha! What a flatterer you are!...do you really like it? It took a while to grow this good!" Mr Diaz responded, wailing his arms in embarrassment.

"He's good." Marco whispered to Star, noticing the hellish look she was gifting her cousin.

"Anyways, Star! The reason I'm here is because we are going on a field trip!" Nova finally spoke, finishing the last bite of his meal.

"And why would I go with you?"

"I wanted Marco to come."

"Then I'll go too."

"Alright."

"Fine."

"Ok."

"Nice."

"Cool."

The rest of the Diaz's just kept on following the conversation with their eyes, quietly enjoying the meal and the small discussion. They seemed like siblings, they were adorable.

"Amazing."

"Fantastic."

"Fantafabiouslitastic! Boom! I won!" The princess slammed her hand on the table, ting fire works splashing from her wand.

"That's not even... Anyhow, let's go? What do you guys say?" Nova asked, his question more for Marco than for Star.

"Ok! Then let's go change!"

"I woooooon" Star kept on announcing while being dragged away by Marco.

* * *

"Star, hand me your wand." Nova said, the three teens now in the garden, ready to go.

"No."

"I need it to find where to go. We are gonna go find Jerry." Nova nonchalantly mentioned, managing a small matching between his hands.

"What?! We are gonna catch a dimensional thief now?!" Marco screamed, promptly covering his mouth, hoping his parents could did not listen.

"Yep. The dude touched Star's wand. A bit of his magic has probably remained onto it. Is one of the wand's abilities." The black haired prince explained, a high pitch sound announcing that the machine is now functional.

"It has been two weeks! He could be anywhere! And if so, why didn't you tell us before about this wand magic thing?" Marco panicked, the idea of chasing a thief that manage to trick an entire dimension and almost cause the destruction of his town, not sitting to well on his mind.

"I did not want you guys around." Nova extended his hand towards Star. "But I really need you now. Besides, this thing is not that easy to make."

"I'm not handing you my wand." Star responded to her cousin gesture, limiting herself to only shift the wand near the machine.

Nova remained silent, frustrated by Star's stubbornness, but alas, it worked anyways. The machine beeped and beeped for minutes, finding a total of 4 coordinates. Apparently, the machine charge the dimensional scissors, made of a special type of element found in the pixie mines: quarzium.

This allowed it to set the direction in time and space in which the scissors world open and re-open a dimensional rift over and over. With this, the entrance to the destined dimension would not close, being stuck in time by a stabilizer set in the handle of the scissors itself. Kinda like the anti-dimensional scissors stone, but backwards.

"Done. Let's go." Nova announced, finally separating his scissors from the small mechanical wonder, then opening a dimensional door.

"Is that place safe?" Marco asked.

"Probably not."

* * *

The three stepped out of the whirlpool of dimensional matter, finding themselves in a vast land of emptiness, dark clouds and polluted air that limited visibility to a minimum.

"*cough* Where are we?" Star asked, doing her hardest to avoid breathing the disgusting air.

"Oh God is in my eyes! It hurts!" Marco complained, rubbing his eyes with all his might.

Nova only rolled his eyes, already regretting having to bring them with. From out of nowhere, two gas masks were slapped into the kids' faces.

"Why did you have..."

"I am always prepared." Nova answered, setting another mask on his face.

"Come on, we have to get moving." Nova stated, looking once more to his machine wonder.

* * *

"Gesh...heavy atmosphere, right guys?" Marco said, his voice seemingly robotic because of the mask.

The actual atmosphere wasn't so bad, the mask did do a great job at protecting their eyes, nose and mouth, so the dangers of smoke would not bother them. No, but the emotional atmosphere in the group was atrocious. While Marco did not have a problem with neither of the two, he ended up being some kind of mediator between the siblings. Nova would do whatever he could to avoid looking at Star and Star would do just as much, but a tiny bit more dramatic.

"Star... He you don't turn around you're going to fall." Marco sighed, grabbing hold onto his friend's hand, guiding her through the land.

"No, I'm fine." Star replayed, struggling to keep walking backwards.

Nova just sighed and rolled his eyes under his mask. This was just silly. It has been an hour or so, and the only thing they manage to find was a bunch of metallic junk and garbage. Apparently a battle happened and a lot of people died. Or robots. Or something at least.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Star asked. "Tell that to Nova" Star whispered to Marco.

"...Nova... Are we going the right way?" Marco repeated, frustrated by the two.

"This thing I'm using is usually buyable in Quest Buy, of course we had to modify this one to track only a portion of residue magic on the tracker. We used a rare material found only in the Dark realm." Nova explained as he climbed the small rock that blocked their path.

"Dark realm?"

"The realm all monsters come from. So yeah, this is the right way." Nova nudged, looking at a surprised Marco and the back of Star's head.

"All monsters come from where?! Star did you hear that?!" Marco asked, not really knowing how to reacted at the knowledge that all of their enemies came from a common dimension.

"Nope, nothing." Star answered.

"Tell all that to Star, then." The bigger teen pouted, frustration in his tone.

"Oh come on! Would you two-"

"Shhh, look!" The boy was shut by Nova, who pointed at a moving figure in the distance.

"What? What is it?" The young princess asked, still not wanting to turn back.

"Let's get closer..."

The trio walked towards the darken figure, its silhouette picking parts of metallic junk.

"Six fingers... I guess it's not here."

Nova approached with caution, trying to get as much information from the suspect.

"We approach the guy slowly and-"

"Do not move a single muscle, thief!" Star announce, her wand already charging a deadly shot.

Marco and Nova slapped their own faces simultaneously. Why? Why did they have to deal with this?

The figure turned around, letting the piece of scrap he was holding fall onto the floor. A dry smile crawled on his lips as he spoke. "You seem to have grown." And dissapeared.

"Oh no, you don't!" Nova yelled, clapping his hands together. He was not going to leave. Not this time around.

Between a storm of magical rays shot from Star's wand, a single column of stone rose from the ground, pushing the group forward, something similar to a catapult. But faster. And stronger.

"Oh God! This is way to fast!" Marco lamented, tiny drops of tears filling his mask.

The man that was suppose to be Jerry finally reappeared, performing a gesture that was incomprehensible from a distance, but it sure did something as a small shockwave of pressurize air force the group to abruptly stop their motion.

Star reacted in time to create a soft landing for her and Marco, as Nova landed on his feet, once more clapping his hands together.

"Come back here!" Nova yelled, as small lighting like rays concentrated into an even smaller plasma ball. Then, it unleashed itself.

A white beam rapidly appeared, making its way towards its target, cutting the stream of polluted air that prevented visibility. As the beam reached a place to land and satiate its destructive nature, the impact of concentrated heat destroyed a part of the landscape within a fairly large explosion. But it missed its target.

"So that's why you did want to use that in the forest, uh?" Marco commented, debating weather to move or not.

"Show off."

"You jealous?" Nova responded, hiding a massive smile under his mask. "I can teach you both,you know?"

"You coul-" Marco said before being interrupted by Star.

"Why would I need it? I have a pretty cool wand over here."

"Then why didn't YOU do it?"

"Guys..."

"You did not give me the time to."

"Guys..."

"Well, if you-"

"Guys! Focus, he entered that building!" Marco pointed, exasperated by their behavior.

"...I knew it was there." Nova mumbled. He did not knew.

* * *

The three used a similar method of fast travel, to Marco's dismay, that allowed them to reach the well hidden building in a couple of seconds. Thanks to the plasma beam that Nova had created, spotting the ruins of what seemed to be a livable place was not hard.

Between a noticeable lack of management and the hundred of cracks on walls, the place was very tidy and organized. Kind of.

"This guy is obsessed with triangles." Marco commented, numerous drawings of a triangle of various sizes.

"And trees. Well, pine trees." Star signaled, finding just as much drawing of what seem to be a forest or stand alone trees.

"Is that the formula of Universal Gravitation?"

"When did we study that?"

"We did not. I just read a lot." Marco explained, obviously proud of himself.

Star chuckled, her nerd friend looked really nice when he just sat down and read books for no apparent reason. He is really smart.

"And what does said 'Law' explains?" Star asked, part of her just wanting to hear her friend talk about sciency stuff.

"Well, this seems to be applied to a big number of bodies. Kind of like...it was turn off. Gravity I mean. I don't really get the rest..." Marco pointed at the several lines and scratches that predicted the suppose lack of gravity in a concentrated area.

"Newton said that when two bodies are next to each other, their field would attract the other, as a pivoting center of attraction...or something like that..."

"Ooooh, like, if I get near you, your gravity attracts my gravity, right?" Star said, instantly attaching her cheek to Marco's.

"Heheh, not really...I mean, yes, but one of us would have to be massive! The formula calculates the strenght with which two bodies pull each other in...but in here..." Marco giggled, pointing at a specific part of the long formula. "It shows how...kinda...the gravity...falls? Does that make sense? How can gravity fall?"

At the sound of the name, something inside Nova's mind instantly ticked. Unfortunately something else ticked. A clock?

"Star! Marco! Get out of here!" Nova yelled.

As a correlated reaction, Marco pushed Star out of the room, as it closed.

"Marco!" Star called, punching the metallic door that sealed her friend and cousin.

"I'm here too, ya know?!"

"Marco! I can't open it."

Nova rolled his eyes as he searched the right words in his mind. "Look, Marco don't freak out, ok? I know this kind of apparatus."

"I'm not freaking out!" He freaked out. "Are the walls getting closer, or is it just me?"

"Nope, the walls are getting closer." Nova replied.

"Not again!" Star yelled. "Rocket blast!" A spell that did not budged the metallic wall.

"Calm down guys. I got it covered." Nova said, as he calmly sat on the floor.

"Why are you sitting down?!"

"Laser Rocket!" And it did nothing.

"Marco, Star..."

"Marco!" Star screamed, desperate, not wanting the same thing to happen again.

"I'm here too! But anyways, Star listen to me!" Nova said once more, signaling Marco to sit next to him.

"What?! What is it?! How do I open this?!"

"If you would stop yelling, I could tell you! A monitor! Search for a monitor in that room! And press the buttons to turn it off!" When the words finally reached Star, she bolted towards the nerby room, trying to find said monitor.

On the other hand, Marco sat down, munching on his fingernails nervously. The cage was getting smaller.

"What is your deal with getting trapped in things like this?" Nova chuckled, clearly waiting for the room to get small enough so he could lean on the tiny wall.

"Oh, I don't know, I like the feel. It's pretty relaxing. What do you think?!" Marco yelled, furious with a nonchalant Nova. "When is Star gonna find the monitor...?"

"She won't. There is no monitor. I just wanted to get rid of her for now." Nova admitted, finally leaning on the wall.

"What?! Then how-"

"Calm down, Marco. Leave it to me."

"But, I can't die here! Star is not here, I can't even say goodbye to her!" Marco lamented, his eyes slowly becoming watery.

Nova ducked his head. It was getting very tight in that room."Am I not good enough? "

"And my parents...and Al, Ferg, Jan, and all my friends..."

"How many friends did you have?"

"I never even kissed a girl!" Marco said once more with cracking voice.

"Well, how about...wait, you haven't?" Nova laughed. Why the hell was he laughing.

For a few seconds, none of the two spoke, their legs intertwined into a tight mess, trying to use the space they had properly. The two boys closer and closer, their faces forcefully pushed near each other.

"If you kiss me...I'll kill you before this thing does..." Nova's tone suddenly changed, as his hand moved under his own butt.

A slight tick came from underneath Nova, the door stopping its closing motion.

"Wha...?" Marco could not hold his voice, as the walls lost whatever was holding them together, opening from all sides.

Star looked from the outside, her face full of tears, unable to believe the machine stopped.

"M-Marco...N-Nova..." Star stuttered, unable to not run towards the two, crushing them into a tight hug.

" Star...I though...I..." Marco hugged back, his tears covering his face.

Nova smiled, not really knowing how to react. It has been so long since Star had hugged him...it felt...nostalgic. Unfortunately, he had business to attend to.

"There is always a button inside these kind of rooms, but dimensional scissors won't work in them. The guy that we were chasing did not want to kill us. He just wanted to slow us down."

"Then why did you send me to get a monitor?!" Star asked, a slight anger slowly raising.

"You were doing more damage hitting it." Nova responded, standing and approching the long formula that Marco was eying minutes ago.

"The guy escaped. And he wanted us to see where he was going. This formula is partly, what you said, Marco." Nova announced, his voice getting quieter.

"How so?" Marco asked, his arms still around Star's neck.

"This expresses the mathematical equation of an anomaly. One in which gravity is opposed completely and nullified. There after, the gravitational pull would go back as before. But why does it have human formulas and calculations?" Nova asked to none in particular.

"Simple. Because the creator of this formula is human. He expected that the machine he created would have this same effect when activated... This guy knows it, because, apparently, it has happened already. In another dimension. He managed to go back."

"Go back where? And who are you talking about?" Star asked, now curious on the whole physics subject.

"To Gravity Falls."

"Ta where?" Marco asked, feeling confused. Why is Nova using the same words he used to describe the formula as a place.

"It's a place. And important place in the multi dimensional field."

"It's a cool name. Bet you didn't name it." Star commented.

"Well no, but...hey! What is that suppose to mean?!" Nova yelled.

"You suck at names."

"Totally."

"No I don't! Wha... Anyways, we are visiting Gravity Falls tomorrow... Now that we can." Nova pouted, pulling his dimensional scissors out." I don't suck at naming things..."

"You totally do."

"Absolutely."

* * *

 **wooo! Gravity Falls! I like that show. Luckily I will write this chapter before it ends :D (it will end D:) Anyways, I want to thank EVAunit42, since is crossover with "Starco University" inspired me to write a crossover myself. Next week, a Christmas Special! Bye!**


	15. First Christmas!

**Merry Christmas everybody! And you do not celebrate Christmas, then happy holidays! I really hope you have having a lot of fun and eat a lot and love your family and all the cute stuff that we all love about this season! (Though I would really like some snow...)**

 **Devious Angel: what do you think? ;)**

 **Project K: PLOOOOOOT is great! But no plot this week :( and yes! I do love that show, and I will miss it a lot :(**

 **Lupus Boulevard: oh stop it you .! I do my best, since I study this kind of stuff. And the development fluff will be bigger as the story goes on, I promise it will be good!**

 **Acosta Perez: thanks man, really appreciate it :D**

 **DeadShoot12345: It's... It's that good? Did you not like it? :( I really hope you did 0:**

 **Carbon: Glad you liked it, dude** **.**

 **MeepXDtroller: will do!**

 **PumpkingCat: I am really glad you liked it! Making people fangirl over stuff is awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Next time, the gravity Falls episode, promise.**

 **Now, remember to check out EVAunit42's "There's always a Star and a Hoodie" Christmas specials! They are to awesome! As well for Flowersforfanfics' "The Star and the Sun", " Its obvious" by real ravioli and "A season of Star Vs" from Kieran Wespel.**

 **Also! Check EVAunit42's tumblr! The dude is awesome and he has writing skills that will amaze you! Go to mrevaunit42, he is the Starco Captain!**

 **Anyhow! Enjoy the Chapter! And happy holidays!**

* * *

The warmth of a well deserved shower never felt better. The dirt and smoke filled air had dirtied all her clothes and skin, surprise that she hadn't noticed before. If Nova would have warned her that such an ugly place was their destination, she would not have wore such a pretty dress.

"Star! It's my turn to get in the shower!" Marco called from outside, towel and pajamas ready to be used afterwards.

"I am still washing the the sticky feeling out of my hair!" Star replied, now washing her long strings of blond faster.

Star could not help but smile. Her friend was safe. Once more he was going to get crushed my a roof. And she had not noticed the danger before everything happened. She was suppose to protect him, why else would she demand to go along him and her cousin?

And she hugged Nova. It had been years since she last hugged him. It felt weird, but she could not stop herself. He had saved Marco, and if she was completely honest, she did not want him to die.

"Star! Please! A smell like and overcook and burnt dinner!" Marco lamented, smelling under his arm.

The wet princess chuckled, deciding she clean enough to finally exit the wonderfulness of a warm shower.

"It's all yours, dirty boy." Star teased her friend, existing the bathroom wearing her pajamas. Marco only looked at her, visibly drowning in embarrassment, smiling and wondering why she had to use that sort of tone.

The young girl headed to her room, sitting on her desk, tired from all the emotions that she had experience.

"Tomorrow it's Gravity Falls, uh?"

The girl clicked on the desk, slightly laughing at the name of the city they were to visit, her mind filled with all kind of thoughts: Marco, Nova, the Jerry guy, a six fingered guy...

"Ouch!" Star cried out, slamming her head on the desk, a small picture landing right in front of her. As she rubbed her forehead bright smile spread though Star's face that could not be hidden even if she tried.

* * *

"Star, dear, are you sure we should do this?" Questioned Queen Butterfly, who was getting ready for an unusual royal experience.

"Of course, mum! It's Hanukkah!"

"Christmas." The queen corrected.

"Christmas! Besides, Marco's family invited us, it seems only natural to go enjoy this!" Star cheered, jumping in circles around his mother, who was already feeling uncomfortable in her winter clothes.

Queen Butterfly displayed a wonderful purple dress, enriched with numerous tiny jewels that shone bright in the light. Not to mention her new, wavy hair style that was suppose to protect her from the cold weather of Earth.

On the other hand, Star did not care about cold. She wanted to wear a dress and the cold monster was not going to stop her.

The princess showcased one of her most delightful dresses from her Mewnian wardrobe: a red knee length dress, decorated with little sparks of white that were suppose to simulate snow. With it, a big puffy white ball was tied around her neck that fitted perfectly with her out fit. Of course leggings and wonderful ballerina like shoes completed the set.

"Aaaaand, done!" Star managed, setting the puffy headband on her head.

"This just... So unusual. We did not even have time to properly prepare for this, Star. We don't even celebrate this...thing." The queen said, pacing back and forth the room. "And your father isn't even ready yet."

As if he was magically summoned, River Butterfly opened the doors of his daughter's room, standing with a tall head, showcasing his clothes.

"River...what are you wearing?"

"Traditional Earth clothes, dear." The king responded.

"How is that traditional?" The queen retorted, pointing at her husband.

The man was wearing the usual Santa Claus outfit, with black boots and red pants. He even painted his beard white.

"It is very popular on Earth's magazines! Kids love him and it's like a myth between adults!" The king rose his arms, clearly content with the result.

Queen Moon only sighed, visibly feeling even more nervous than before.

Star chuckled, amused by the cuteness of her parents' little fight. Mr and Mrs Diaz had told her to go back to Mewnie during some of her winter vacations so that they could properly prepare themselves for the festivities. Of course, Marco made sure that she understood how it worked before she left. Go, eat, play some games, exchange presents, talk, laugh and then watch the fireworks. That's what Marco had said their Christmas was going to be. Hopefully it will go smoothly.

"Ok, both of you, pick the presents for the Diaz's, it's time to go." Queen Butterfly announced, as she wrote the letter to the consultants who were suppose to take care of the castle in their absence.

"Hopefully they are appropriate for humans, right sweety?" King Butterfly commented, eying their massive presents.

Star was honestly worried. She did not know what humans usually gift each other in festivities. Mewnie would go for any kind of weaponry, but the Diaz family didn't really seem to enjoy fighting. She did not want to screw this one up. Marco said that it's a festivity spent with ones family, which meant that they considered them family! Star cheeks changed into a more vivid tonality of red, feeling the wonderful feeling of belonging.

To Mr and Mrs Diaz she was already a daughter of some sort. For Marco, she was...well his best friend. Like a sister. But, since she has her real parents, she could not be his sister, right? Then she could not be the Diaz's daughter. Maybe something else? A cousin? No, that cannot be... A niece?... Marco's wife?

The redness in Star's face did not cease to intensify, as wild thoughts climbed into her mind. Marco's wife?! What the heck are you thinking, Butterfly? Stop messing around. It's time to go. Do not mess this up, like you always do...but that's the only way she could be their daughter, right?

"Dear, could you please come here already? The portal is ready, we have to leave." Queen Butterfly ordered, pointing at the dimensional whirlpool.

Star looked up, shaking all the weird though out of her head. She was going to have fun with all her favorite people in existence! It could not be bad!

* * *

"It's all set and ready, right?" Marco asked his parents, while pacing back and forth in the living room, a long checklist in his hands.

"Yes, Marco." Mrs Diaz responded.

"Stuffed turkey in the oven?"

"Yes, mijo." Mr Diaz now answered, taking his gloves off.

"Drinks?"

A nod from his parents.

"Roof decorations?" Said Marco, pointing at the hanging toy reindeers from the ceiling, with lights and more Christmas like little objects.

"Check...Christmas Tree height... Appropriate...gifts under the tree...check... Royal candy...where's the royal candy?! And the tamales?! Are they ready?! This a disaster!" Marco yelled, hyperventilating in the process.

The older Diazs could not stop themselves from laughing, his son being a thousand times more careful than them into preparation this meal. Of course, this was because it was to be his friend's first Christmas.

"Marco, mijo, the tamales are inside the stove I the kitchen and the royal candy is in the fridge. It's going to be fine, ok?" Mrs Diaz reassured her son, reacting at her son's desperation.

Marco instantly ran into the kitchen, checking on what his mother had said. A soft sigh came from Marco. He himself wasn't even ready. He had to get dress. His red hoodie was not going to work today.

"Mom, what about the gifts?!" Marco called from upstairs.

"What about them?" Angie questioned, while fixing Rafael's puffy nose on his sweater. He was wearing matching sweaters with his wife, whereas Mrs Diaz had a Christmas sledge on hers and Mr Diaz had the rest of the flying reindeers.

Marco put on an old blue sweater with white Christmas patterns across it. Granted, it felt weird to not use red, but he did not have the time and money to buy a new one. "Aren't they...a little too simple?"

"Well, they are not that bad...we did not really have much money for presents this year, Marco, sorry..." Mr Diaz answered, seeing as Marco was coming downstairs once more.

"Yeah, I know...sorry about that...the thing is, the rulers of an entire kingdom are coming here for Christmas..." Marco felt a tiny sting of guilt, his and Star's adventures being one of the reasons for the lack of money. Collateral damage was an ever present creature in their dimension hopping fun.

"Don't worry son, we-"

The ring of the door's bell bombarded the Diaz's ears. The Butterfly's are here.

Marco gulped, Mr Diaz smiled and Mrs Diaz ran into the kitchen. Let's make this the best Christmas.

* * *

"Star, straighten your back, we have to respectful. We don't want to ruin this opportunity to express our gratitude." Queen Butterfly said, tapping Star's back.

"Yes mum." Star replied, slightly touching the door bell. She already wanted to get in. It was freezing outside and was famished.

As soon as Star rang the bell, the door opened, presenting an elated Rafael Diaz standing in front of them, showcasing the brightest smile they've ever seen. Next to him, Marco was standing, hands into his pockets, a mixture of happiness and nervousness on his face.

Star could not believe her eyes. Marco was wearing a blue sweater! And it looked so cute on him! Why did he never wore such sweaters before?

"Good afternoon, Queen and King Butterfly! Merry Christmas!" Rafael exclaimed, easing his arms, expecting a hug from the visitors.

Moon and River looked at each other, genuinely unsure of what to do. "Good afternoon, Mr Diaz...Happy Christmas." Queen Butterfly stuttered, slowly nearing Rafael, accepting his embrace, as she pushed her husband to do the same.

Marco and Star only looked at each other, both worried and amused by their parents akwardness. To Marco, Star looked gorgeous. Such a delightful view, the red outfit mending perfectly with the theme he had described and the beautiful self. Why did she not wear things like this more often?

"Hey Star, long time no see."

"Yeaaaah, it has been ages! How have you been?" Star replied, deciding to follow Marco's lead.

"Well you know, preparing for Christmas, fighting monsters, having a giant room in my house because we're taking care of a magical princess, my best friend. The usual. How about you?"

"I have been living at the house of an hispanic boy. Pretty smart guy, have you met him? He always wears red and is my best friend. He is pretty cool at karate and a lot of stuff. You know, the usual." Star finally replied, to then be followed by laughter from both parties, who then hugged each other and were invited in.

"Good afternoon Queen and King Butterfly, welcome to our home." Marco said, once they were all inside the house.

"Good afternoon, Marco, pleased to be here."

"Good afternoon, boy, nice to be baaaaaaaa... I mean, it's the first time I've been here..." King Butterfly responded, a nervous laugh came right after which gained him a menacing look from his wife.

Before Queen Butterfly's scolding could begin, Angie entered the room with a few of her 'Tamalitos', freshly cooked and ready to eat. "Good afternoon, Familia Butterfly! Feliz Navidad!"

"What- Navidad?"

"Oh! What are those?! Such a delicious smell! Honey, would you like one?" River asked his wife, in a desperate attempt to distract her, which did not work, of course.

"Why is your father dressed as Santa Claus?" Marco whispered to Star.

"I told him if was a tradition on Earth. I though all humans with big beards do that. Besides, he looks so cute!"

"Alright everybody! It's time to seat! Food is ready!" Mrs Diaz announced, signaling Rafael to enter the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Marco set the gigantic gifts Star parents had brought next to theirs under the tree. This worried him a lot.

One by one, Marco positioned the Butterflys into a proper and symmetric position on the table, allegedly impressing Queen Diaz by the boy's politeness, remarking as to why can't Star be a little more like him.

A small smile appeared on Marco's face, along with an apologetic look toward his friend, who kept on smiling nonetheless.

"Alright then! First plate is oooooon the table!" Announced Mr Diaz, a plate full of 'Bacalao', a fish base plate that was suppose to accompany the 'tamalitos'.

Surprised by the exquisite smell that the dishes had, Moon was a little confused as to what to do. The plates were in the middle of the table and hers and everyone else's was empty. We're they not going to place it individually?

"And the music! Let's not forget the music!"

Ah, yes, music was a good idea in Queen Butterfly's mind, a relaxing tone for-

"Vamos amigos! A celebrar!" A loud noise came from the small box of sounds at the end of the living room, 'mariachis' filling their ears.

Moon Butterfly looked around, seeing how everyone was pretty much in the comfort zone, noticing even her husband was starting to enjoy the sounds of the weird music. Only Marco seemed a little worried.

'I knew this was going to be weird...' Marco thought to himself, as he looked at Star banging her head up and down following the rhythm. King Butterfly slowly started to do the same as his mother served each one in the table a tiny cup of wine (soda for the kids).

"This is awesome! Why do we never it with background music?!" Star exclaimed, unwrapping a meat Tamal.

"This is for special occasions only Star." Marco answered, still looking at Queen Butterfly's confused face.

"So, Mrs Diaz-"

"Angie, please! Call me Angie." Mrs Diaz interrupted Moon, a spoon of Bacalao landing on her plate.

"Ok...Angie, what are the scheduled activities for today?"

"Oooohh, you are going to love this! We have lots of things to do!"

"But they will be a surprise! We don't want to spoil the fun!" Mrs Diaz responded for his wife.

"I do like surprises!" King Butterfly exclaimed, visibly pleased by the taste o the food.

"I don't..." Moon muttered under her breath, finally serving herself, seeing as nobody was going to.

Queen Butterfly looked at the dish, at how messy it looked and the weird, but attractive smell it liberated. Her fork only took a piece of the fish and Tamal, slowly reaching her mouth. A magnificent explosion of flavor ran through her mouth, sending all her negative thoughts to the back of her head.

"So? How is it mum?" Star asked, elated from the food she was eating.

"It's..."

Truth be told, Marco was dying from the inside, worried that the flavor was not good enough for the Queen. After all, he himself and his mother had been cooking all morning.

"...very good, indeed. You shall present me with a list of ingredients so that our cooks might serve us this delightful dish in later times." Queen Butterfly spoke, another small bite from her fork.

"I agree! This is really tasteful!" King Butterfly exclaimed.

Star looked at Marco with a content smile, a spark in her eyes, seeing how he had manage to impress her parents.

* * *

The next 2 hours continued very smoothly, a long list of dishes and sweets that were all very well received by the royal family, had been consumed in the meantime.

Of course, the nervousness that came from early hours swiftly dissapeared as the bright and jolly attitude of Marco's parents and King Butterfly invaded the room. Marco and Star could not help but to follow right behind, a mixture of laughter and jokes, anecdotes and funny stories from the past quickly revealed.

Of course, the only one that stood her composure was Queen Butterfly, although she could not help herself but to gracefully laugh at a few of her peers jokes and stories. Even she was having fun.

"Now the candy!" Marco yelled from as he came back from the kitchen, a massive plate holding an enormous doughnut in the middle.

"Yaaaay!" Star clapped, seeing the pretty colors the bread had.

"This is called Pan de Reyes! It has some little statues of plastic in it, to be discovered of course. So don't eat before making sure it's empty!" Rafael announced, holding an excesibly big knife in his hand.

"Why would you put statues inside dessert?" Queen Butterfly questioned, confused by Earth's weird traditions.

"It's a game! And here! Some hot chocolate!"

If Queen Butterfly had to be completely honest with herself, she had to admit that the cozy feeling of a family eating at a table this small and mundane was not bad. It felt big enough and warm.

Star, on her side, was having the time of her life. Her father fighting with Marco's dad for the a certain piece of the cake, Mrs Diaz talking about clothes with her mother (God knows how she knows about fashion) and Marco was serving her the delicious chocolate he had prepared for the event.

All of this happened, while from the outside small snow flakes could be seen facing their way onto the floor. This was perfect.

* * *

Time seemingly flew by as a small game of charades began out of nowhere, wailing arms and screams from both teams, attempted their best to ruin the other. It was a boys vs girls game.

"River! Get of the table!" Moon scolded her husband, who a just a little drunk.

"It is essential for them to understand!" River answered, setting his arms in a genie like manner.

Laughter exploded from both groups as the King fell, landing on the couch, laughing uncontrollably. Queen Butterfly could not help herself. Boy, did she loved that man.

"It was a genie! A lamp genie!" Marco finally said, stopping his laughter just for that.

"Exactly! Yes! Point!" The King yelled, standing triumphantly.

The game went on, teams changing and mixing. Husbands vs wives vs kids, adults vs kids, organize freaks vs not. Of course Star and Marco were the best team out of them all, always guessing correctly each others dances and movements.

"It's a mono-eyed unicorn!" Marco guessed.

"Exactly! We are awesome!" Star jump into Marco's arms. The warm embrace making his heart feel a little lighter. Gosh, he could be playing with Star forever.

"Ok, ok, everybody! It's presents time!"

As the words resonated into Marco's mind, an acute puncturing feeling rose to his chest. He looked over at his family's gifts. They were so small compare to Star's. Damn it.

"Marco! It's gift time!" Star waved her arms side to side, excited from the event.

As Queen Butterfly stopped laughing from one of the Mrs and Mr Diaz's jokes, she finally spoke. "Alright. But let's organize properly. Let's go in a-"

"Decreasing order! From older to younger!" Marco interrupted, his eyes widening by his impertinence. "W-what would you say, his Majesty?"

"My boy, you do not have to call me that. But yes, I do agree, so that we can get out of the usual routine of youngest first." Queen Butterfly responded, standing, for a moment losing her balance (she was a tiny bit drunk), heading for her gift for the Diaz parents.

"Oh! I get it! So our gifts will be more special! Good thinking Marco!" Star responded, marco slapping his face.

* * *

The gifts were exchanged faster than Marco had expected, his mum getting a massive amount of flavors and cooked food that was only present on Mewnie, along with a few new knives, kitchen tools, clothes and more. Queen Butterfly only recieved a small, but pretty bracelet. She had to admit, that even if it was not as big and flashy as the thing she had given, she was genuinely impressed and moved by the gift. She would wear it whenever she could. The Diaz's humbleness have really hit a soft point on her.

For Mr Diaz, similar, but not exactly the same, kind of gifts were given. Weapons, hats and clothes were a few things along with meat and usual dishes from Mewnie were handed to the man. Of course, the only thing that Mr Diaz could give to King Butterfly were some hunting boots. The King was so surprised by the choice. He really needed those! He desired those! He put them on instantly, noticing how they were a thousand times better than any boots he could find in Mewnie. It was perfect!

"Ok, Marco! Here are my gifts!" Star exclaimed, a bunch of boxes behind her.

"Yeeeeey..." Marco mumbled, picking the first box.

A video game. The second one. New karate clothes. A third one. Booked that he have been wanting to read for a long time. A forth one. A new bike! And the list went on.

Each gift molding Marco's face into a frown, which worried Star, feeling as all her gifts were all wrong.

"...Marco." Star whispered, stopping Marco's motion into opening another gift.

"Yes, Star?"

"Are...my gifts not good?" Star asked her face was the definition of sadness on Christmas.

Marco could not belive himself. He had made Star sad, the only thing he did not wanted to do. He decided to feel sorry for himsel and make Star feel like she did not do a good job. You're so dumb Marco.

"What? No! No,no,no! Your gifts are great!"

"...then what is it? Why are you sad?"

"...because... I..." Marco responded, deciding that it was time.

The teenager handed the small gift he had prepared into his friend's hands.

"It's small...it's not as cool as all the things that you have given us and it will never live up to your expectations..." Marco began saying as Star unwrapped her gift.

A long, red and blue sweater came out of the wrappings, hers and Marco's face neatly displayed on the center, along with the word 'Merry Christmas' underneath.

"...we could never gift you something like you did. But I wanted to show you how much I cared for you...so I sewed this sweater for you..."

Star eyes widen, realizing how amazing he was at sewing and she did not know. He did this. All by his own. For her. And she just bought all those gifts, while he made her one. She could not believe it. Marco made it. It even had his smell.

"...and I know it's not a big deal, but I knew how much you like cute clothes and-" Marco's sentence was cut short when Star trapped him into a tight embrace, a big smile splattered on her face.

"It's perfect...and I love it." Star whispered next to Marco's ears. "Thank you."

"Wha...what? You like it?" Marco asked in disbelief.

"Like it? I adore it! I absolutely love it! You made it! And you know how to sew stuff! Wow! Thank you Marco!" Star yelled, tightening her embrace on Marco, at the same time calling all the eyes of the room on them.

"I...well, I loved your gifts too."

Mrs Diaz looked at Marco with knowing eyes, as if meaning to say 'I told you so.'

Marco smiled, impossibly, happy, tightly hugging Star.

All came into a halt when a numb explosion came from the snow filled skies from the outside. Fireworks.

The entire group ran out, Star instantly wearing Marco's sweater, sitting next to him to assist at the firework show.

Behind them, their parents sat next to each other, enjoying the view.

"I quite enjoyed this... Festivity." Queen Butterfly commented to Mrs Diaz.

"Well, you will always be invited Queen Bu-"

"Moon. Just Moon." Queen Moon interrupted, a relaxed smile appearing on her face.

"I like those astral names, they are so cool...Moon." Mrs Diaz commented, looking at Star, who was sitting next to Marco.

"Let's...let's take a picture." Queen Butterfly suggested to Angie.

A confident smile appeared as she stood up and ran for the photo camera. Although there was a little confusion, soon enough everyone was positioned. A small countdown. 3. Moon and River were next to each other, slightly hugging, behind them a snow filled garden, firework show still going. 2. Rafael and Angie hugging tightly, a loving smile in each others face. 1. Star and Marco were together, smiling, their arms wrapped around each others shoulders. This was perfect.

* * *

Star leaned onto her chair. Remembering it all. Her first Christmas was perfect. And Marco's gift was. She was still using it. During the night, when she was too cold, she would put it on, feeling the scent of Marco onto it. She felt relieved.

"Thank you Marco."

Star, looked in front of her. She was ready, whatever happened, she wanted to be with her best friend. But tomorrow was Gravity Falls. It was going to be fine. She looked forward to her next Christmas... Maybe Nova was going to be in it? Who knows.

Star put Marco's sweater on, and headed for her bed, exhausted from the day's events.


	16. Falling into Gravity

**Hey guys! What is up? How were the holidays? It did take me quite sometimes to update, right? I guessed so... Um, I actually thought very hard of a reason as to why I would say I dI'd not upload nothing. But I guess the truth will suffice, maybe. I have been ooccupied with school. There, that is all. Also, I actually had this chapter almost finished 2 days ago, but then my brother called me and told me my dog had died...I did nto feel like writing... But I had almost finished, so I did it today and blah, blah...**

 **Anyway, this week I will not thanks everyoneindividually, sorry :( But just to let you know that I really appreciate your support and reviews, they were all sexy a beautiful!**

 **Remember to check out the work from EVAunit42, Wispels, TotallyObsessedSvTFoE, Fanfic for Flowers and so on. They are pretty amazing.**

 **This was supposed to be a two part story arc, but it will be three. The thing is, I spent to much time on Exposition and characters presenting themselves. Hope you like it anyways! Also, the scientific facts are almost all true! I think... Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Have you seen the girl? The sunshine is so bright..."

"What?"

"You got it, I know it. Let it be, let it go. Give it."

"Get out of here."

"I know you do, show me, hear me, let me in. Give it."

"I'm gonna move away."

"Next to me."

"Next to you."

"I do."

The violent sound of leaves and flowers hit each other with mighty rage, using the winds as a propeller to empower their movement. The darkness rose, the universe in it its hands, the portal that lead to infinite worlds in its possession. The twilight finally hit the two silhouettes that slowly moved backwards.

The number of trees and bushes would be enough to slow it down, but never to stop it. It would catch up them. He held onto her hand. The memory of that conversation once more assaulting his thoughts. Just when will he be able to forget of those awful memories?

A light jog in the opposite direction launched the two away from the mist of dark, each passing tree making it harder to distinguish the beast from what would be describe with a normal lack of light.

"We've never seen one of those before!" The boy lamented, his weak body already feeling tired.

"How did it even get in?! It shouldn't have!" The girl responded. She was now leading the escapade from the beast, which was staring at them, never moving.

* * *

"It's so cute!" Star Butterfly exclaimed, pitching the cheek of a gnome.

"Thanks m'lady. Elated to have the pleasure of meeting you. Would you like to join me for a drink?" The smooth gnome asked, kissing Star's hand.

"She said you were cute, not handsome" Marco commented as he pulled Star's hand from the gnome's grip.

Star giggled as she turned around, the gnome frowning and walking back to the tree looking bar.

"So...is this Gravity Falls?" Marco asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable from the weird looking place they had arrived. That, and he had stepped of some kind of rainbow vomit.

"I...don't think so...I mean, my friend, the one that was from this dimension, said it was some kind of town...so..."

Then let's get out of here, this place is dirty...and full of mosquitoes!" Marco swonged his arms back and forth in an attempt of getting rid of the annoying insects. "How come there are so many?! Are we on summer or what?"

"Probably." Nova said, kneeling down, trying to figure out the best path to continue.

"How is this possible? Weren't we on spring? Isn't this some kind of alternative Earth?" Star asked, while summoning a bucket of water in top of the young Latino's head, the bugs dissipating out of fear of drowning.

"You did see this gnomes, right? This not our kind of Earth."

"So, it means that the theory of endless parallel universes is true? In which every action results into the forming of a new universe containing the opposite result of said action?!" Marco let is inner nerd out, describing one of his favorite theories.

Nova looked at Marco with an annoyed look. "You've been living with Star for almost a year now, did that theory seemed that farfetched now?"

The princess looked at her friend, whom was walking right beside her, gifting him with the widest smile she could manage. The boy smiled, realizing how boring his life was before the magical girl arrived into his life.

The three stood quiet, small sounds coming from Star and Marco who were actually enjoying their little trip. They had appeared in the middle of a forest, a flourescent glitter like dust filled the air and tree were from all colours of the rainbow. The ground was perpetually wet and their footsteps could be heard afar. The long row of tree was seemingly endless, a long sheet of green, blue and turquoise covered the surface of all that was around them.

Nova was starting to get suspicious. Why were they allowed to enter the dimension, but in such a random spot? Wasn't the portal open? Mr Six-Fingers said he had built a portal in his home...what could ha-

"Did you hear that?" Star rapidly set her foot forwards, a fighting stance quickly engaged.

Star's warning was the catalyst of a sudden silence that engulfed the group. A slight sound. An echo of an echo, the light vibrations barely manage to reach the group's ears. An unexpected crescendo took over the soft noise. It was getting closer.

Nova looked at his feet, the way rocks and leaves were moving indicated that something big was getting closer. He stepped forward, enough to shield both kids. Whatever it was, it would not hurt them.

Marco looked at Star, confident enough to get into a fighting position. He could not hear a thing. It was kind of embarrassing, but it was also sort of unfair, since Mewnieans have some advantages over humans, one of these being amplified hearing. Soon enough he started to ear it too. And see it as well. From a distance, bushes and trees were shaking, wildly moving wherever their flexibility would allow them to. It was big.

A scream. Female, tiny body. Another one. Male this time. Both getting louder. 'Someone is escaping from something' Nova realized, ready to strike.

And he did. A flash, a blaze that engulfed the creature or thing that quickly appeared in front of them. The combination of accumulated oxygen and a tiny spark manage to create enough of a shockwave to leave Marco and Star confused, even for just a second.

The people the thing was chasing!

"Nova! What, in the name of Mewnie, have you do-" Star scolded Nova, interrupted by the sound of soft breathing and coughing coming from the ball of smoke, consequence of the explosion.

Two kids, equal in size. Not just that, but in everything else but their clothes. She had hazel colored hair, set in place by a green headband. She wore a pink sweater with a tiny horse with a horn attach with ducktape, saying 'I'm an unicorn!', along with a knee length skirt and ballerina shoes. Similar to the girl, his hair was just like hers, much shorter, encased in a baseball hat with a pinetrees in its center. Shorts and snickers, along with an orange shirt and sleeve less jacket.

She was holding onto him, her arm around his side, while he coughed and lamented.

"Where *cough* did all this smoke *cough* come from?" The boy asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to get a clear vision of what was in front of him.

Marco could not resist himself. They were strangers, but he'll be damned if he was going to leave those kids near whatever-that-thing-was any longer.

The boy got close to them, grabbing the little girl's hand. She tried to resist with the remaining force she could summon, but it was useless, she was far too tired.

Star never stopped staring at her friend, while Nova never stopped looking for the thing withing the screen of smoke in front of them.

A low growl. Another flash, followed by an explosion. Whatever that thing is, it's not going to die very easily.

Finally, one of the kids manage to open his eyes. Inspecting the scene, he realized what just happened. "What in the heavens is going on?! How did you make the thing explode?! Who are you?" The boy exclaimed.

"Calm down, we are her to help, stay-"

"You don't understand! The monster! There's no way to kill that thing! We have to get away! Not stand here!"

"Of course we can do it! We got magic on our side!" Star declared, a confident smile printed on her face.

"Wha-"

"Star! Clear the smoke!" Nova asked, looking straight ahead.

With a slight flicker of her wand, the princess managed to dismiss the smoke, revealing the creature.

"Wooooo! Pretty! Is that a wand?" The little girl questioned the princess.

"Why, yes! I'm-"

"Star, save formalities for later, we've got to focus." Nova interrupted, his voice wavering a little. He really wished it was not one of those things. He also wishes he had not hit it twice with a magical attack.

"That's...a...what do we call those?" Marco asked, the dramatic thought disappearing as soon as he realized they did not have a name for their mortal enemies.

"A goo monster." Star replied.

"That does not appear very goowy-like." The girl retorted.

"The thing is, they are made out of black goo. How about Goosters!" Marco answered to nobody's question.

"Oh! That seems cool! I like it!" The little girl said, followed by an exited sound form Star.

The little boy and Nova looked at each other in disbelief. Was that really the time?

The Gooster stood up, its face still disfigured and half missing from its body. This time the creature looked like a wolf. A very big wolf. It was slowly regenerating.

"Mabel! And whoever you guys are, it's not the right time to be arguing about this!" The boy said.

"Oh, come on Dipper! The Gooster is done for! We take the snowball you lost and that's all." Mabel replied, smiling.

"Well, actually, it's probably still alive. So we want you to both be still here. Oh and by the way my name is-" Marco started as a low growl came from the creature's almost regenerated mouth.

The now bigger group looked forward, never taking their eyes of the newly named Gooster.

It's eyes regenerated as well and it was now looking at all of them. At the same time. A set of six eyes was now on its face and it was capable of seeing in all directions.

"Eww." Star let out, her wand ready to strike.

Marco set his hand in front of both kids, and Nova looked straight at the thing.

As the wolf like creature was still reforming, a shiny object appeared on its forehead. Dipper knew exactly what it was.

"The orb! We need to get it back!"

This prompted Nova to look back, to make sure of what the boy was talking about. A weird motion, no, a grin spread across the Gooster's face as it split into three copies of itself, two of which headed for Nova. A gas or smoke sprout from their mouths, engulfing Nova's face, who manage to move in time just to avoid the fangs of the creatures.

"Ok, now it's time to go." Star commented as she saw the three beasts shortening the distance between them.

Star picked Mabel and Marco picked Dipper in their arms, both running in the opposite direction, Nova just a few meters behind them.

"You two know your way around these woods, right?" Nova asked his face still turning to see the nearing wolves. He could not fight them with magic right now.

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other, talking with their eyes.

"Guys! If you do, please tell us!" Marco asked, jumping over a fallen tree.

A flash behind them, a wall was erected by Nova to slow down the wolves, which gifted them with a few seconds of advantage. Star did the same, this time with a force field.

"Please!" Star pleaded, exhaustion was starting to take over their bodies. Running in woods with a kid on your shoulders is not easy!

"We cannot take them to the Shack, Mabel! We don't even know them!"

"They saved us!"

"But-"

"Dipper!"

"Ah! Fine!" The boy announced, ready to give indications.

"We have to turn around!" Dipper said, pointing at the opposite direction they were going.

Nova and Star instantly erected some kind of orb like force field with which the wolves stumbled upon. This was their chance. Or well, it was.

"Ok, let's go this wa-" Nova began his sentence, to instantly cut it short when he literally fell, face first, onto the ground.

"Nova! It's not time to sleep! Move!" Star demanded the wolves starting to catch up.

"Nova! Get up!" No response.

"What's up with this guy?!" Dipper demanded, placing his hand in his hair, exasperated.

Marco calmly kneeled near Nova, lifting his head, noting his annoyed looked and tongue sticking out.

The 18 year old teen let out a mumbled sound that was literally impossible to understand. Well, not for everyone.

"What did you say?" Star asked, slighlty shifting her head, looking at her cousin.

"He said that he is paralyzed." Marco answered.

Everyone, even Nova looked at him in confusion.

"How-" Dipper and Star asked at unison, before being interrupted by the violent bashing of the attacking enemies.

"We'll have to carry him! Come on! I get the legs, you get his arms!" Marco commanded, a soft sigh exited Star's mouth.

Doing just as her best friend suggested, she deactivated the shield that send the bad guys flying, to resume running once more.

"You're so heavy! You've gotten fatter, right? That's what you get for always eating at that Chinese restaurant!" Star commented, putting all her strength into lifting her cousin.

Nova mumbled something else as a response.

"Something about your body weight..." Marco answered, trying to looked away.

For a brief time, Star let her grip onto the boy go softer, allowing his face to be hit a few branches. It was actually pretty funny.

"...now turn left!" Dipper yelled.

"There it is! The most beautiful of all! The MysteryShack!" Mabel announced, proud of her home.

The kids jumped from Marco and Star's shoulders, opening the door and closing it instantly.

A quick swing and Nova was now on the couch, squirming and moaning at the fact that he bit his tongue. Star laughed and sat at the foot of the sofa along with Marco.

"Nice...place you...live in." Marco breathed, taking quick glances at their surroundings.

"Guys...that was...AWESOME!" Dipper yelled, setting a hand on his chest, slowly taking in air and the thoughts of the previous events.

"You were, like, making a shield, and that guy, he made AIR explode! Air! Then, the way your boyfriend jumped up and down, avoiding attacks and branches...I need a moment. Wait. I'm not breathing, hold on." As Dipper faboyed over them, the two best friends moved just enough from one another, blood rushing to their faces.

"...and...and..."

"And hi! My name is Mabel! Pleased to meet you! This is my brother! Dipper!" Mabel presented herself, pinching her own cheeks.

"...Thanks for saving us..." Dipper finally finished, a more relaxed smile painted onto his face.

"Hi Dipper, Mabel, I'm Star Butterfly, and-"

"Mabel! How many times have I told you to avoid bringing vagabonds in the house! Unless, they have some money! Vagabond money is easy money!" An old man in his underpants walked down the staircase of the center hall.

"They are not vagabonds!...you're not vagabonds, right?" Mabel asked, nearing for an answer.

"As I was trying to say, I am Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension!" Star presented herself, once more using her wand to summon a small rainbow behind her.

"And I'm Marco Diaz, she my best friend. Also, this guy is Nova, her cousin." The boy said, instantly taking a step back from the rainbow. And for good reason.

The small rainbow suddenly was set ablaze, fire surrounding its perimeter. Naturally, Dipper was flabbergasted by the impossibility of it all, while Mabel was fascinated.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction when I first met her." The young Latino nodded to the kid.

"I need to practice this spell..."

"Ok, ok, can someone tell what is going on?! And where are my pants? I left them here!" The old man retorted, annoyed from the increasing temperature in the room.

The paralyzed teen, at the sight of the old man, reacted, sounds and smirks erupting from his immovable mouth.

"Something about a...ford? What does a car have to do with all this?" Marco asked amusingly looking at Star, Mabel and Dipper extinguishing the fire.

"Oh, I see, you are my dumb brother's friend...did not know he had any." The old man scratched his head. "I'm Stanley, maybe he said something about hating me or something."

Another set of noises came from Nova.

Everyone stared at Marco once more. "Erm...he's hungry? I don't know! I cannot know everything!"

The fire, rapidly growing in size, was reduced to nothing after a violent rush of wind came from behind their back. A virtually identical man had kicked the door open, gun in hand.

"There was smoke and terrible heat coming from up...no way...isn't that..." A smirk, a spark in the eyes of the man, happiness, melancholy maybe?

He kneeled down, looking straight at the face of the young Mewnian. " How much time has it been? 3,4, maybe 5 years? My God, how big you've gotten. And quieter, too."

Nova mumbled something, a smile and his eyes darting towards his younger sibling and her friend.

"You must be... Star Butterfly! The princess he so proudly spoke about!" The man came closer to Star, his eyes full of surprise. "My name is Standford Pines. I had met your brother years ago."

He then turn to Marco. "I don't know you, young man, but, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Star was utterly baffled. He spoke about her with this man? Proudly? When? But most importantly, why could he?

"Please to meet you, erm...Mr Pines...I guess you are all called Pines here right?" The teen turned towards Dipper who was genuinely interested into his Uncle's past. "That's why you wear a hat with a Pine on it?"

"Hahaha, yeah he's kind of a dork about that!"

"Grunkle!"

"And get this! His name isn't even Dipper! He's actual name is-"

"Ok, ok, guys! That is not as interesting, as, oh my God, this is people from another dimension! And the have met uncle Ford!" Dipper interrupted Mabel, pointing at the obvious.

"You're right Dipper, here's how it went. I-"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" The boy erupted, a multitude of emotions fulling his mind. His face was a mess, meaning that is someone would look at it, they would not understand whether he's happy, sad, angry, confused and so on.

"As I was saying, years ago, the day after I was teleported into another dimension..." Ford began, looking at his brother. Stan rolled his eyes and huffed. "...I was thrown in a place that, from the perspective I had at the time, would seem surreal. The landscape was bald and deserted, the skies were red and brown, with an undertone of pink and the-"

"Could you cut the chase already, Detective Duck is going to air, and I ain't missin' it!" His twin demanded, while moving Nova's leg to sit down himself.

"Well...ok, anyway, soon enough I realized the trouble I was in. You see, dimension traveling is tiring. Or at least with the portal I had constructed. My body was no longer to stand properly and, after a thorough analysis, I deducted that the gravity exercises in the area I was thrown, was at least double that of Earth, where walking felt like crawling and running felt like swimming 10 meters underwater." The man stopped himself, recollected his thoughts and continued.

"After walking around, a city emerged, civilization, at last." A soft noise came from Dipper as he spoke. "Tired and famished, I did all I could to survive. I ate whatever was possible and did all kind of jobs. Thereafter, I manage to actually get a lab for myself, to get back to Gravity Falls and kick your butt." He turned to Stanley.

"But then, I discovered a fascinating thing. In my attempt of recreating the portal for myself, in which I used to mirrors reflecting each other into infinity, I had come to a conclusion: I can no longer go back." A moment of silence and peace, before continuing.

"Mirrors have this amazing capability of reflecting all light, mass-less particles that manage to exist in all shape of form, their energy solely depending on the wavelength and frequency they are on." Marco and Dipper were fully invested, going as far as to actually get soda and chips for the experience. Star and Mabel, on the other hand...

"If a concentrated enough blast of light is reflected into one of those, and multiple electrodes are positioned properly on both sides, the atomic structure of an individual can-"

"It will dematerialized in one place and for in another! We get it! I had been figuring that out for decades now, could just get to the point where you meet the kid?" Stanley finished, visibly annoyed, returning the look his brother was giving him.

"Yes, Stanley is correct. At least he learned something after all these years..." Now both girls were sitting next to the boys, interested in the relationship the two old men had.

"But I digress. The particular thing is this. It's impossible to add matter from one dimension to another. Meaning I never reformed as my being! But I took the place of myself, in another dimension! Have you ever heard the theory of multiple universes?"

"Ohhhhhhh! Yes! I have!" Marco rose his hand, elated by the discovery that the theory was true after all.

"Marco...put your hand down." Star looked at his friend, from which he blushed out of excitement.

"Exactly. Whether I was dead, alive or somewhere else, I would always take my place of myself. But for some reason I could not come back to Gravity Falls. So I set myself a goal. To do whatever I could to prevent another disaster to happen to my dimension." Admiration and amazement was bombarded towards the man by the hooded boy and his little friend.

"While I could travel from all dimensions to another, I would be righteous. I made friends, enemies, frenemies and taught hot ultra dimensional beings what lo-"

"Wooooow! Not a kids story! Calm yourself down Stanford!" Stan instantly pushed the kids heads together, somewhat preventing them to hear.

"Yeah...maybe another time. Anyways! After years and years, I came upon a particular dimension. One that looked to be stuck into a medieval time. Mewnie. Delightful and impressive, I discovered that other kinds of magic existed." He then looked towards Nova.

"There I met a very aggressive 13 year old Nova Hummingbird."

"Hummingbird?! That is ADORABLE! Oh my Gosh! That is so amazing!" Mabel squeeled, waving her hands around, much to young Nova's annoyance.

"He tried to kill me."

"No surprise there." Star commented, her cousin rolling his eyes, mumbling something. She looked at Marco. "You don't wanna know..."

"Anyways, when I finally managed to convince him that I only wanted to get back home, he helped me as much as he could. He would always talk about the kingdom and how much it had evolved. And then he stole dimensional scissors for me." Ford looked at his paralized friend. Good times.

"Unfortunately they did not work. I then decided to spend some years in Mewnie since those scissors were one of the few that could get me here. Turns out this kid was pretty smart. In the span of two years we figured out how the metal it used worked. Remember when I spoke about molecular decomposition?" A silent nod.

"My original molecules were stuck within the portal I had constructed, so I never really left the dimension, only my brain patterns. I took onto myself from some other place and so on. And that was the problem, similar to the dimensional stones that don't allow scissors to work, the portal had become something similar for Gravity Falls. If ceased working. There was no way to come back..."

"Well you're welcome!"

"You have no idea on how dangerous the situation is, Stanley!"

"I spent 30 years of my life for this! But who cares, do whatever you want, you dumb nerd." Stanley exited the room, directed towards the kitchen.

Ford breathed in. "And so I spent a good time with Nova, going on different adventures through the multiverse..."

Marco slowly rose his hand. "So, it means that every time we go dimension hopping, Star and I are only taking someone else's place?"

"Not exactly, dimensional scissors work in a different way. The metal from which they are made of resonate with particles of air and forces the to move. But first, have you ever imagined the universe as a slate of sheet?"

"I know what you're talking about!" Dipper yelled." I do too!" Marco continued.

"If you were to imagine the universe like that, what would happen if you set a steel ball in the middle?"

"It would bend!"

"It's gravity!" Dipper finally said.

"Exactly! That is a very simplified way to describe our three dimensional universe! So-"

"So it means that we cut into dimensional sheet! I knew it! The universe is made out paper!" Star exclaimed content with her answer.

"Erm...no, Star, but thanks for trying." For tried to comfort the girl.

"Pssst, I belive you." Mabel winked towards the princess.

"My next question is simple, do you guys know Ant-Man? It was very popular when I was young."

"They will make a movie about it!" Dipper fanboyed.

"Will make? It's already out. I saw it with Star."

"Oh! Is that the one with cute little ants? Anthony, no!" Star cried, wishing Anthony was there.

"But it's scheduled 2015 and-"

"Kids. Can I please go on?" Ford interrupted Mabel, who quietly nodded.

"So, Hank Pym, the protagonist is able to shrink to a subatomic level, right? Well that is wrong, but it can give you the right idea. After spending the last few weeks rediscovering all the scientific advancement during 3 decades, I have to almost completely agree with a childhood friend of mine, Stephen Hawking."

"You knew Professor Hawking?! I think I'm DYING! Please pinch me!" Marco did as Dipper said, happy to realize that he was actually alive and well.

"Well, yeah. But anyways, it is impossible for a multi-molecular being to shrink to a subatomical level and remain the same. The technology described in the comics says that in simply reduces de spaces between atoms, but doing that, while actually almost impossible, would also increase pressure and density. Hank Pym would become a Hyper- dense object, with a gravity field bigger than Earth and the Sun itself. And such a small object, with such a gravity field would-"

"Collapse in itself and become a black hole!" Marco and Dipper exclaimed at unison, allegedly jumping and cheering at their discovery.

"So yeah! Dimensional scissors force atoms close together thanks to a special kind of wavelength they produce, creating self-sustained Black holes, which rip space, bend time due to time dilation! And at the same time, it creates a shield around the users body so they don't die! How cool is that?!"

"Wooooooooo!" Marco and Dipper screamed, almost crying, forcing Mabel and Star to wake up from the little nap they were taking.

"Yeah..Nova and I figured that out, it was great. But talking about Black holes, Dipper, have you seen THE orb?"

This prompted Dipper to suddenly stop celebrating, silently telling his uncle he had to talk to him in private.

Marco had to pick Star up that did not fully awake yet. Mabel departed towards the kitchen, searching for gas-filled energy drinks for herself and her new friends.

The a scream came. But is was not mad, simply, distressed.

"You heard voices?! From whom?! How... Bill..." Ford yelled entering the room, Dipper tailing him.

"I could not control myself, I did not know what to do! I'm sorry uncle Ford, it's all my fault!"

"No, it's my fault. You did say he manage to gain control over your body for a while, right? It's probably that. He implemented something in your mind. I'll take it out, but it will take time we do not have." The man was ruffling his hair. He was nervous, oh so anxious.

"I would really like your help too, but like this...I need to help you first." He looked at Nova, who still had his tongue sticking out.

"Then we can go. We Dipper and Mabel." Star prompted, a confident smile on her face.

"What?... But you..."

"I have magic and I kick butt, hard."

"I know Karate and CQC."

The dimensional traveler looked at the kids, in searching for confirmation. They nodded. They trusted them. And Nova does too. He will trust them as well.

"We know the way uncle Ford, leave it to us!" Mabel said, taking step forward.

"We will recover it, I promise!" Dipper confirmed.

The smile in Star and Marco's faces never dissapear, sure that their abilities would suffice. There was something about them. Like the perfect team.

"We fight, you guys give directions, what do you say?" Marco asked, to which the to of them smiled.

"Then its decided! Let's go!" And so, before the old man could say anything, the 2 teens and 2 preteens were gone, in search for a demonic wolf, while he would heal Nova.

"Don't make the kids do anything dangerous! That's the last thing we need!" Stanley yelled from upstairs.


	17. Exploring the Gravity Cave!

**Hey guys! I updated waaaaay sooner than last time, right? XD So, here's anew chapter. This one does not have as much Exposition. Actually, it has non! So yeah! Did you guys like Star Wars?**

 **Lupus Boulevard: Dude! I am kind of a nerd. I mean, I reeeeeallly like science stuff, even though I did kind of stretched it to make it fit. I was kind of worried that some might find it boring, but I'm glad you liked it! And yeah! I'm studying to became a Chemical Engeenir, so I need to know a little Quantum physics XD.**

 **SonicElite: thanks man, I'm feeling better now, partly because of you guys. Really, it means a lot to me.**

 **MFx98: Man, your reviews made me so happy! I am so glad you enjoyed them! I really wanted to make Oscar not an ass, because a lot of people do it, and I don't think he is. He must have some kind of problem, being 16 and still in secondary school. Also, dude, I'm so flattered. Nova? I love the guy too, I'm so happy you like him. It really makes my day *.* (my mom comes from Venezuela, while my father is Italian XD Mi ingles no es el mejor del mundo, a decir la verdad XD)**

 **dDeadShoot12345: I like happy Ice Bears!**

 **Acosta Perez: As always, thanks for thesupport, man.**

 **EVAunit42: How many times do I have to tell you, your the best? Thanks for all the support dude, and I love Mabel and Dipper! They are so fun to write and mess with! And yea, I will take my time. I actually feel better now, because of you, and many other people that's supported me. I know it's kinda dumb to get sad, but I really loved my dog. Thanks for the Happy Birthday message, it really made me glad and happy. Dude, you are awesome. In the future, in someway or another I will include you in my story.**

 **MXroller: I will ;)**

 **So, great stories came up this week! For example! Starco University and Guardians fo the Starco by ma man EVAunit42 are out (crowd literally explodes) they are awesome! Then, The Diaz Family Road by Unluckywriters, A Season of Star Vs by Wispels and, last but not least, The Star and The Sun by Flowersforfanfics.**

 **This chapter is not as long, but its cool. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok... What does... Han Solo said when Jabba The Hut apprehended the princess?" Marco started and could his little friend, hardly containing his smile.

"W-what?" Dipper asked, already laughing.

"You better not LEIA finger on her!" Marco screamed, instant laughter busting from the two.

"Ok, ok! My turn! Why did...hehe... Anakin crossed the...hehehe... Crossed the road?" Dipper questioned.

"Pfft...why?"

"To get...hehe... To the DARK SIDE!" once more, their voices echoed through the forest the group was traversing.

"Do you...do you get these...jokes?" Star told Mabel, who was cringing from the previous pun.

"Unfortunately... Yeah. Don't you know Star Wars?" The girl looked up to her blond friend.

"Well..."

"You haven't presented her to one of the greatest set of movies, the first trilogy and MAYBE the second one, that is Star Wars?!" Dipper jumped, grabbing the Latino's sleeve, pulling him down.

"I still have not had the chance! I still need to show her lots of stuff! Like the Spiderman trilogy...well maybe just the first two."

"Yeah, yeah, true. Or Shawshank's Redemption!"

"Aren't you a little small for that?"

"Are you? You are only two years older than me."

"True... What about a Vampire's Interview?!"

"Absolutely! What about a Clockwork Orange!"

"Ok, now you are definitely too small for that one! I can't show Star that!" Marco laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So are you!" Dipper continued, clearly enjoying the cultural conversation.

Star and Mabel looked at each other, chucking at the boys' nerdiness. Star truly believed Marco was adorable when talking about that kind of smart stuff.

"You know any of those movies?" Star queried.

"Nope! But there's one thing I do know! Your headband is adorable!" Mabel's eyes shined, a spark of happiness eradicating from them.

Princess Butterfly gasped, feeling like she could finally speak. "I so wanted to say something about your sweater too! It's so cute!"

"No way! Your dress is way cuter!"

As the group approached closer to the site of the previous fight, the laughter and terrible jokes did not cease. The ground was completely destroyed, a few stone walls that Nova had erected still stood strong, trees and flowers a mess in their poor state, some dead by the high temperature and little of water, some dead because they were stomped on. Either way, the path was ever so familiar, the twins regularly interrupting their conversation to guide their companions towards the much researched cave.

"The forest got incredibly dense out nowhere, don't you think guys?" Mabel asked, noticing the lack of light on the path they were currently walking on.

"Then it means we are on the right path." Dipper said with a straight face. The nervousness in his tone said it all. He did not want to be there.

"Don't worry Dipper, we got you cover." The princess winked, waving her wand back and forth.

The tiny smile that proclaimed the boy's features swiftly dissapeared, finally recognizing the place in front of them. The entrance of the cave.

"Ok, here it is... Is anyone hungry? Maybe we should eat something before entering." The hat on his head felt suddenly way too tight.

"We can eat later bro, bro. Let's get this thing!" Star giggled at Mabel's braveness and the cute way she said it. She reminded her of her self when she was younger, somehow.

Marco shifted his look towards Dipper, a warm smile, one that highlighted the softer looks on his face. He knew what the boy was feeling. He has felt it throughout most of his life before the magical girl appeared. He really owed Star.

And so, they all stepped inside.

* * *

"How can you be so irresponsible?!" Stanley yelled, raising his arms.

"Irresponsible?! Me?! You are the one that always got into trouble!" Stanford responded, visibly exploding.

Nova stood there, quietly looking at the twins fighting, his exasperated look communicating all of his emotions. He was a paralized man that had to listen to two old men in an argument. What a great day.

"...and don't get me started on how annoying you were with your stupid chips!" Ford continued, at the same time messing with a small gun, one that contained some kind of serum.

"...30 years! That's all I did for all this time! Not even a thanks?!" Stanley moved closer to his brother.

"Well, if you hadn't messed up in the first place, I would've not left!"

"You know damn well that it was not my fault, you selfish asshole!"

"Then who the fuck activated the portal?!"

"We were fighting, who fucking knows?!"

Nova stared at them, fully knowing what they were speaking of. Ford had told him before, of what happened and how it all happened. It all really seemed like an accident. But these two knuckleheads seemed to stubborn to realize.

Funny enough, not being able to talk or move is pretty interesting. You get a lot of time with yourself to think about anything. Nova tried to distract himself in any way he could. Well, he did not want to think of naked women, he did not want to be paralized AND with an inextinguishable boner.

So he though about that girl in the Chinese restaurant, but that would not help his anti-boner plans.

Marco came into mind. The guy is pretty brave and really cares about Star. But why? He'd only knew her for a few months. Maybe he likes her? He probably does, but... It just seems weird. He is also very compassionate. He would not kill even if, well, he needed to. Unlike Star. They are so different. Star. He has to talk with her. Maybe tell her the truth. But what good would it make to tell her that-

"Mmmmmmmhhhhh!" Nova tried to scream as the needle of the tiny gun his friend was holding pierced his neck.

"There. I put the gun down, do you feel safe now?" Ford retorted towards his brother.

"Well, I don't know, my grandchildren aren't here. What the heck am I supposed to do?"

Nova gave Ford a killer look. They really need to figure out their relationship. If not for themselves, for the children at least. He will speak with Ford. But not now. He was tired. Very tired.

"...I will go get 'em! You stay here and do nothing, don't touch my stuff and let him sleep!" Nova's old friend existed the house.

"Fine! You go you stupid fuck! God! Can you belive thi-" and that was all Nova heard before falling into the hands of Morpheus.

* * *

Dipper moved forward, an unsure step always preceding his next. He held onto Star's hand as she kept her wand in her mouth, the only source of light. At the same time, Marco held his best friend's free hand, while he propped into Mabel's. Dipper was guiding everyone.

"Howphhh, clospphhh ar wi?" The blond girl manage to say, the wand not helping her speaking process.

"W-we're getting close." The boy stuttered, truthfully, it has been a long time since held a the hand of a pretty girl. Not ever since the party in the Northwest Mansion. He could only think how lucky Marco is. He was nervous. His hands were getting sweaty. This is not good.

Mabel was very happy for some reason. She was enjoying herself very much, despite the dire situation they are in. She is friends with a magical princess! And she holding the hand of a handsome guy! So much better that the puppet lunatic. Maybe she should throw his posters away...later.

"Dipper, are you sure-"

"Trust me, this is the right way." He was not sure. It was so dark back then. Maybe he should just stop and try orient himself a little.

Unfortunately for the boy, the Wolf they were hunting had other plans. A slight growl, a warning, to raise awareness of its presence. He had to separate them, and it knew just how.

"Dipper, we knew you were hungry, but you stomach is being rude."

"It's not my stomach, Mabel." The boy responded as he looked around.

They were staring at him. Big, bloody eyes, hate and malice sprouting from them, he longed to have them. An uncontrollable feeling, his mind, rendering on its own, triggering past memories.

Dipper let go of Star's hand, to which she reacted by grabbing her wand from her mouth.

"Dipper, where...?" Star mumbled, a step into the darkness, where her wand would not shine.

"Dipper!" Marco shouted, his hold onto Mabel's hand tightening, while the grip on Star's disappeared.

She had to be fast enough, she had to get to him. He was still walking, fangs and a black substance in front of him. She leapt forward. A scream or a loud breaking sound came from the dark. She wrapped her hands around the boy, unable to stop her motion, the added weight of the 12 year old keeping their movement going. What was going on?! Where was she? Where were they?! Marco! Mabel!

"Staaaar!" Was all Star manage to hear before descending through the dark vertical tunnel.

* * *

Stanley approached the door of his room, a little bit of love and a little bit of hate, his head was a tsunami of confusion. Why would his brother behave like that. After all this time...

He descended the stairs slowly. No one was in the living room.

"Where the heck is the sleeping beauty that was on the couch?"

Nova was gone.

* * *

"Staaaar! Dippeeeeeer!" Marco called, his voice bouncing from wall to wall.

"Dipper! Staaaar!" Mabel followed.

The girl and boy had suddenly dissapeared out of nowhere and they were dealing out. No light, no sound, no response.

"Don't let go of my hand." Marco commanded Mabel, to which she nodded.

Marco pulled his phone out, an old that created enough light to render the environment visible again. They walked forward. A hole. A tunnel? It was deep and it looked to impossible to find the end of it.

"They must have fallen through here."

"Oh no! Dipper! Star! Don't panic! We're coming for you! Please hang o-" Mabel stopped, Marco's hand on her shoulder as her voice still trembling by the though of her brother falling into something.

"He will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"He's with Star."

* * *

A soft wind hit Dipper's face, the dim light in front of him forcing him to open his eyes. He was moving. The motion was up and down. Regular. He moved his face. Soft and shiny. Was it hair? Who...

"Oh! You're finally awake!" Star said, prompting Dipper to react.

The boy tried his best, oh boy, he did, but he fell, no long having his hands around Star's neck as a support.

"Sorry... Erm, are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine! Thanks... Erm...since when have you been carrying me?" Dipper asked as he stood up.

"A while. That was an impressive fall. What happened to you?"

The boy tried to recall. He remembered hearing a voice. Soft and tempting. It prompted him to move towards the dark.

"I really don't know, it was a voice I...I'm sorry, this is all my fault!"

"Nah, don't worry, I've been walking down here for a while. Seems these caves are interconnected."

"Then, maybe we can still find Marco and Mabel!

"The double M!" The princess smiled.

How did she do that? Always keeping a positive outlook on anything and never worrying about anything. Kinda like Mabel. Marco was a little more like himself, only he was, well, braver stronger...

Why can't he be a little more like the latino boy? He had to spend some time with Star, might as well ask her.

"...Star?"

"Yes, D?"

"D? N-nevermind... Can I ask you something?"

Star looked down at the boy with a curious expression. "Sure."

"How is Marco? Like, has he always been that brave and skilled?"

"Why'd you asking?"

"I just... Don't know! Apart from my newly acquired Uncle, nobody has never been that interested in the things I like. By that I mean, the non so exciting ones." Their steps echoed at unison in the cave.

"You two are so different, but you're still best friends... I mean, how does it come down to that? I..."

"...so, you're asking me how you can get to be more like Marco?"

"Exactly. And don't tell me that mumbo jumbo that people say be-more-like-yourself kind of thing, I know it should be that way, but having someone to compare with is not bad, right?"

Star scratched her chin, thinking on how weird is that someone would want to be like someone else just, to be? She didn't really get it. "I can tell you, but you know this is kind of dumb, right?"

"Yep. Just tell me."

* * *

Almost an hour into the walking thing, Mabel turned to Marco.

"So...are you and Star, like, a couple?"

Marco choked on his own spit, punching his chest three time before regaining his composure. He then looked down.

"W-we said it before, right? We are best friends!"

Mabel displayed a sly smile, rendered had to detect by the low quantity of light.

"It sure don't seem like it."

"But it is. So...yeah. That's all."

"But you guys looked so cute together!"

"She likes someone else! And I do too, so it's not really up to a discussion." Marco finally responded, a deep blush covering his face.

Mabel, detected such blush. "So?"

"So? So, no, we cannot like each other."

"But you do spend a lot of time together, shouldn't that spark the magical fire of love between you two?" The little girl jumped, content with the topic.

"That should not have anything to do with love or whatever. We are best friends. She just lives with me for a period of time."

"You guys live together?! That's like the dream of every couple!"

Marco pinched the bridge of his nose. Yes they did live together and did almost everything together, but that don't mean nothing, right? "So what? We are not a couple."

"But you would do anything for her right?"

This was a trap. He knew it. He could smell it. And even though he knew, he still fell for it. "Yeah."

"You fight along her every day?"

"Yeah."

"You would always take care of her."

"...yeah."

Mabel smiled ever so brightly, looking straight a the boy with a I-told-you-so kind of look. While it was true that he would do anything for the girl, it did not mean he liked her that way. She liked Oscar and he liked Jackie...maybe...but if she didn't like Oscar...would they...

"...w-what would you know about liking someone?! You have 12!"

"I'll have you know, I already had my first kiss! And summer kiss... Well Dipper kissed him before me, but you got he point!"

This was certainly a point of confusion for poor Marco, trying to figure out what happened in that situation.

"...and he totally kicked that guy in the face, while making his weird karate noises out of nowhere! He always does that!" Star laughed, memories with her best friend flooding her mind.

Dipper was surprised by how fondly she spoke about Marco. She seemed to care a lot for the boy. They aren't dating? That was kind of weird. She did mentioned his crush, but the two of them could be ideal for each other. Like a yin-yang kind of balance.

"...so yeah... Marco was not the kind of guy he is now, Dipper. He had his insecurities, but he fought through them, he always looked forward and kept fighting."

She was right about that.

"He always stood for what he was. That what you gotta do, my little friend. Really." Star's smile shone, a small blush into Dipper's cheeks.

The boy nodded, processing the information he had received. So he was just like him. He just went through the process of growing up. Guess, he doesn't really need to try and be like him. Just be himself and experience life. He chuckled to himself. It sure was hard. He never really had a role model. To be confident in oneself. Yeah.

"So, any more questions?" The two of them stepped on a small rock on front of them.

"...do you like Marco?" Dipper asked, his curiosity suddenly raising, could it be true?

"What?! Of course! He's my best friend!"

"No, no! Do you, reeeeally, like Marco, like, like like?"

A non intentional blush lighten Star's hearts, one that forced her to look away from Dipper for a few seconds. "Of corse not... I mean, we're best friends. He has his crush, I have mine! So it's all cool!"

"I though differently. I mean, it all comes down to logic. You spend all you time together, right?"

They did spend almost all their time together. Star tried to recall a moment when Marco and herself were separated. Only a few came to mind. When did she start to spend so much time with him?

"S-so what? I mean, we do live together."

"You even live together! Need more evidence?"

She was getting nervous. Or awkward. Maybe both? She might have to put some thought into this. They fight together, eat together, live together. She could hardly imagine spending as much time with someone else. She honestly enjoyed her time on Earth. Her time with him. Would it be so farfetched to say that she may...

"Are you trying to use karate for the mind on me with these questions?! It won't work!"

"What? No, I just-"

"You won't get any secret from me! I've mastered the art of psychology! Marco trained me well"

Dipper chuckled, imagining the situation in which Marco had to use such technics. He looked up, a flash of blond hair in his mind. What he would give to have that kind of relationship with that girl.

"Dipper? You ok?"

"...yeah, just thinking..."

" 'Bout a girl?" Now it was her turn for questions and queries.

He stared from the corner of his eye and nodded. "I'm just sorta... She's so different from me, kinda like you and Marco. But she and I-"

He felt a tap on his shoulder, the soft touch that came from the girl. "Be yourself. If she likes you just the way you are, then you will know she is the right one. Never change, D. Promise?"

"Promise."

This peaceful time quickly dissipated as a low growled echoed in front of them, light at the end of the path.

The two looked at each other and grinned. The exit was there. From the distance, the sound of footsteps and voices. Their smiled grew wider as they recognize the voices.

"Marco! Mabel!"

"Star! Dipper!" The boy yelled, his hands stopping on the hearts of the blond princess, moving and checking for injuries, to which she giggled.

The two kids instead hugged each other, no need to wait and only their presence was what mattered.

Marco bit his lip, almost fighting his urge to laugh, he picked Dipper and Mabel, to sandwich them between him and Star. The warmth from each other could be felt, all of them elated from the sign of affection.

"This is so cute. Seriously." A voice cave from behind them, footsteps hiding the exact location from which it came from.

Instantly, the group hug broke free, the four assuming whatever fighting stance they knew. The cave system they walked into had diffent passages, multiple tunnels that lead to this exact location, a large and illuminated space.

"You should really look in front of your you." The man moved with incredible speed, right in front of the princess' face. She did not move. She was ready.

"Jerry...right?" She asked, her stare already saying all. She was going to kill this man.

"Glad to officially meet you, princess Butterfly." He bowed, ever so politely.

Marco did not dare move either. He knew the man had powers. He did not want the kids to get hurt.

Before Star could speak, Jerry stood up, now looking straight ahead, to his pets, the wolves, which were patiently waiting.

"Is that what you're searching for? That ball?"

She could not wait anymore, and she knew very well that Marco was thinking the same thing. She reacted as fast as humanly possible, her wand instantly launching a plasma beam, while Marco launched a high kick towards the face of the man.

He's black eyes shone. With his left arm, he blocked the kick and then dodge the blast, effortlessly, shifting his head to the right. He stepped forward. The constants attacks never landed. There was always something. A step or a turn that always allowed him to avoid Star's spells. Likewise, every jab, every kick was always met with his left arm. Up, down, high kick, low kick. They never landed.

Jerry was getting closer to the wolves as Dipper and Mabel stepped aside unsure of what to do.

"Almost there."

Tired of parrying with Marco, on the off side, he stepped a little to the right, shifting his weight, deviating Marco's right jab, to which he responded with a 12 inch punch to the chest, sending the poor Latino flying.

"Marco!" Star yelled, being pushed aside by the taller man.

Jerry kept walking, a few steps away from the wolves. Then he stopped, his foot frozen on ice. He turned, expecting the princess, but he was surprise to find someone else.

"What? Don't like ice? How about fire?!"

A blast of fire covered the small surface in front of the man. That manage to incinerate one wolf.

"Uncle Ford!"

"Be careful kids! There are still two wolves and a man who manage to free himself solid ic-"

"Surprise." Jerry stood in front of Ford, a swift jab to the chest that sent the man flying, much like Marco.

Marco lunged at the man, sided by Star. But the wolves had another plan. A blast and a combined attack after manage to dispose of one of the beasts, but the other...

"Uncle Ford! It's on the wolf!" Dipper yelled, who was trying to shield Mabel from whatever was possible.

But it was too late, Jerry finally reached the Gooster, who spit the snowball like crystal.

"Was this it? A combination of light shows and blackness in a ball?" Jerry commented.

Ford stood up, running towards the kids. "You have no idea what you are holding! Please! Hand it over."

The black eyed man smiled, petting the wolf, juggling the crystal. "Of course, I do."

And then he stopped. A hand held his arm firmly, preventing all movement. Nova.

"He got it! We won!" Dipper exclaimed, while Marco and Star smiled to each other. Ford swallowed. Something was not right.

"You sure took your sweet time into coming here." Jerry started, a glimpse into Nova's eyes said it all. "Cypher."

Yellow, a single line in the middle of his eye balls and a horrendous grin that some would say was the definition of madness.

"Glad to meet you again..." A distorted voice came from Nova, a demon like voice. "Poindexter, Pinetree and Shooting Star."

* * *

 **Did you like the Star Wars puns? I did not came up with them...I think. They were great to me! Anyways! This story is set before the events of "Last Mabelcorn" in Gravity Falls, that's why Nova was in the house and Bill manage to enter, that's also why Ford mentioned fixing Dipper's brain (which happens in that ep).**


	18. Against Him

**Ok...I know. SHit, right? A mounth?! What the heck Fabio?! You suck! I mean, I know, sorry, I had been a little occupied with school and all that jazz... I do have a new guitar though, so that's something. I've also been bombarded by upsexy all this week, so yeah, its been kinda hard (pls someone ask me what is it *.*) anywho, this is the last chapter of THIS crossover with GF, which by the way had an AMAZING ENDING! I am not ashamed! I almost cried! Gosh it was super emotional! At least some comics Alex! At least that! And yeah, while many things remained unanswered (what the heck is Dipper's name?! Can Bill regenerate from his lost Eyeball?Why was Dipcifica not canon?!) I do think the show ended on a perfect note (except for the symbolism, they way it was explained kinda sucked. So what, just because Dipper has a hat, he is part of the prophecy?) But yeah. 9/10 so very good *+***

 **So, now on the people who read the Ch 17 a mounth ago!**

 **MeepXDRoller: Sorry bro, I had already planned how it was going to end. I may or may not do it some other time, but no worries, it will not be the last time the Pines will appear.**

 **SonicElite: Thanks a lot BroMan! I try my best to not sound nonsensical even if it's a fantasy setting. I hope you like the ending of this Arc.**

 **LupusBoulevard: Bill is so freaking cool as a Villain, so yeah, he was an obvious choice 0:**

 **AcostaPerez: thanks for the support, man.**

 **MaxFx98: Hey, I really suggest you catch up with some good old Star Wars, it's pretty great and even Clockwork Orange (if you don't mind some heavy content) and even Shawshanks Redemption. They are all from the 80/90's but they are so good! Also, I hope this is a conclusion you will enjoy. Amigo, la verdad tu inglés me parece muy bueno. You he vivido en algunos lugares donde se habla sólo inglés así que tuve que aprender, si no me iban a violar (en arabo, fui a Kuwait) y pos si, en un cierto modo si somos compatriota *.***

 **Evaunit42:Dude, no matter how many times you tell me, you will not convince into saying you are not the best. And by the way, you completely nailed the Undertale story. So spot on in everything! So good, such skills, wow. But seriously, man, thanks a lot for the support. Haven't spoke for a while, I really hope youre doing great. Also, I do have a cool idea for Jerry, so expect that soon.(maybe)**

 **DeadShoot12345: but they did not manage to make them confess :( but no worries, give it time ;)**

 **Guest: K :)**

 **Deathclaw: nop :D**

 **Just some other guy: It is coming, something reaaaally big. And thanks for the support.**

 **Welp, You know the drill. Just read the chapters guys XD**

* * *

Twilight shone into the cave, surreal, almost tangible. Single beams, too small to fully appreciate, filled the room with dim light, only enough to catch a glimpse of his eyes. A fluorescent reaction, yellow and green, crossed by a single black line, empty, yet so full of something. Anger. Madness? An unlimited amount of knowledge. All of that and much more was staring at them, ever so still that had no intention into moving. Into making the first move.

Jerry had already passed the sphere, the dimensional rift, compressed and contained within a single, pressurized space. He was calm, uninterested, awaiting for a response.

"Why did it take you so long, Cypher?"

Minutes that felt like hours, endless waiting for movement. One misstep and the rift would...

"I can't figure out, why, in the name of everything that exist, would you give a damn. I am here. And this body..." The man held his arm up.

It built up from nothing, appeared out of nowhere in an instant, as flames engulfed the Star Butterfly's group. She always hated her cousin's versatility. But she had a lot of that herself. The barrier rose and protected them, absorbing the majority of the burst and shockwave.

"...It works perfectly." Cypher grinned. Jerry glared at the man, killing him over and over in his mind. Cypher just smile only grew wider. "I'm sorry! It's just...wow! It's been a while since I've killed someone! I did not intended it to be deathly. I mean the last time I had controlled someone, it was Pinetree! And with his body I couldn't have been able to kill a fly!"

Oh, how much he regretted asking favors to a demon. Jerry petted the wolf-like Gooster, and stared at his partner again. "Did you get them for me?"

"Of course I did. Do you not know me?"

"How many?"

"Enough. It was easy. Those monsters have a very weak mind." Cypher chuckled. He was enjoying his new body a lot.

The smoke was finally dissipated, all five were finally ready to act. Except, they weren't. While they did wanted to kick Bill's butt, he held the sphere, playing with it, juggling it. Each time the crystal left his hand, a mini heart-attack registered in Ford's chest. It was all my fault, he thought. Damn it.

"Hey! I could easily kill a fly! They are just very hard to catch!" Dipper responded to Bill's previous taunt.

This of course baffled the demon. He enjoyed messing with humans. Especially Pinetree. He could already imagine how to torture him for all eternity But more on that later. Let's focus on the now.

"Is that so?"

"Do not kill the other two. Do whatever you want with the body." Jerry interrupted, having had confirmation on what he wanted. He hated this demon and wanted to get as far away as he could.

"Well thank you! This body, these cute little wolvies and that little favor! You're a sweetheart!" Nova...Bill, exclaimed, elated of the situation.

Star and Marco knew what was happening. The man was going to leave and they were going to fight Nova. They could not permit that thief to escape.

A nameless spell, a ray of some sort exploded from the tip of Star's wand aimed to Jerry's head.

The shot did not landed. Well it did, but not where it had to go. Bill held his hand up, which parried the attack with ease and he was pissed. "Getting a little too trigger happy, aren't we?" A demon like voice came once more.

The group gulped. They were in trouble. Star knew that no matter what she accused Nova of, there will always be one certainty about him: he was damn strong. He could probably blow the entire cave in a few seconds. And with the mind of a demon, everything was worsen.

Jerry looked back, having had enough of the charade that everyone was so eagerly participating in. He looked at Star once more. She really looks like her mom...

And he was gone.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel knew Bill. They knew how he acted and how he reacted. They have been able to defeat him twice now, even in the real world when he possessed Dipper's body. But this was a whole different story!

Star's cousin could make things blow up by raising his hand! This was crazy! They had to act, and it had to be fast. The downside is that, whatever they do, he will drop the crystal and do his lunatic thing! Whatever thing that might be and-

"Nov-Bill! Listen to me..." Ford approached the boy, carefully stepping towards him, cautiously analyzing the situation.

"...I know you don't really care about us, but is this what you really want? Another wasted dimension?" The demon glared at the man.

"Why yes, wouldn't it be hilarious?! So much fun and free spirit!"

"Maybe...but think of the possibilities! Be rational! You could have many more dimensions if we worked together!" The yellow eyes flickered. This was getting interesting.

"Uncle Ford! What ar-" Marco stepped in front of Dipper. Not a hint of worry. Maybe they could work it out without a fight?

Star wasn't really sure what to believe. It's not like she particularly care to fighting her cousin, but she's rather have him annoy her than being controlled by a demon. She has a slight dislike for demons. For obvious reasons of course. She was letting this man handle her cousin, and it did not sit well in her stomach.

"If we team up, with my knowledge, with my abilities, many more gates could be opened..." One step closer.

"...more ways to transfer whatever conscience you have into their dimension..." Another step.

"Uncle!" Mabel lamented.

"...all of this, without opposition. The only thing I ask of you is...please, spare this dimension. For..." Ford inched closer. "For the old times, my friend." The man whispered.

As soon as any of them moved, Star was going to blast them. He betrayed them.

Nova-Bill breathed in and out. He did not move, he...was crying?

"You mean it, Poindexter?"

"I promise."

A glimmer of hope shone through Ford's eyes. Maybe he bought it. His arm slowly approached the old man, the sphere glowing in a splendid black light, eradicating an enormous amount of power. He bought it.

"Uncle Ford!" He heard. He tried to respond, but was unable. Nova held him up, his left hand tightly gripping his neck, preventing all attempts of words to properly come out of Ford's mouth.

"How did I look?" Bill asked."Did I looked credible? Did it looked like I cared?!" Nova laughed like he was the happiest person in the world. Oh, how he loved to mess with organic beings. "You are all so stupid!"

"The lack of creativity, of ideas to actually convince me to hand you this stupid portal! I don't care about humans! I don't care about possibilities! I just want you all to DIE!" And so, he let go of the sphere.

"No!" Dipper pleaded, imagining all kind of crazy and flashy stuff to happen right in front of him. But it didn't. Nova was still holding it. Actually he was eagerly trying to let go of it.

"Why isn't this thing leaving my hand?! Hold on a minute, Sixser." Bill said, angrily moving his arm up and down, letting go of the man so his other arm would assist him.

Star's wand lost its raging glimmer, a tiny smile appearing on her face, she looked towards Marco and the kids, all sharing confused looks.

"Let go!" Bill yelled. "Open up, you stupid hand!"

"How about you get out of my body?!" Bill said again. But, wait...

"N-Nova" Ford coughed, still recovering from almost being strangled.

Nova violently swing his arm up and down as if it was out of his control, while the other one actively tried to stop it. Fingers cracking and slipping, the sphere was nowhere near from falling off.

"Your cousin! He's coming back, but how?!" Dipper called out, approaching Ford.

"You'd really think I would spend that much time with someone without warning them about Bill? I trained him. If fact, you are next Dipper." Ford answered, using dipper as leverage to get back with group. He knew what to do.

Of course, all this moving did not go unnoticed from Bill, whom reacted by igniting once more. He now wanted to kill. No matter how important they are to Jerry.

Star picked Mabel out of spite and dodge along with Marco, whom was concentrated into figuring out a way to get near Nova without being attacked by the wolf or blown to pieces.

"Gosh, I always hated trigonometry! To think a triangle would be so annoying!"

"Don't you know how to do anything else?! This body can only shoot fire and that's it?!"

"Hey! You don't know me! I can do lots of cool stuff!"

Ford sided once more with the kids, now able to stand, was behind an energy shield to avoid being incinerated created by Star. "What now?!"

"I think I have an idea." Marco and Ford spoke at once, smiling brightly.

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying is that you are actually two triangle rectangles put together. That is like 3 points down into my non-existent point list for you, Bill."

Nova pulled the sphere towards him.

"For the love of me! Shut up! I just want to kill you and everyone you love! Please, let me do it in peace!" Bill retaliated by pulling again.

"Well excuuuuse me! I am being such an asshole right now! I'll unlive me right away, boss."

"I'm not appreciating your sarcasm, kid..."

A small pebble flew past his head, very well aware of who threw that. "...or that."

Pinetree. Flames engulfed the small room, however, they were short lived as Nova interrupted the flow of magic.

Another pebble flew by. Shooting Star.

The demon notices his movements were getting stiffer by the minute, the mind of the Mewnian being far stronger than he had anticipated. He would need a little time. And he how to get it.

"Fluffy! Wolfie! Whatever the hell your name is! Dog! Kill them!" And the Gooster obliged.

Of course, all of that was part of the plan. That thing will never be a match for the 4 kids. "Hey Wolfie!" It turn towards Mabel, lunging at her, as Star swept the little girl from where she was standing, literally sky rocketing out of there. A rock to the side, later, Dipper was taunting it, hoping to catch it's attention. The process repeated itself, forcing the creature to never be able to stand still. And where was Ford in all of this? He was about to confront the big man himself.

"It might seem weird trying to bond right now, but could you tell me what does it feel to be a two dimension demon? Like do you get to fit in all places? Or do you-"

"Are are you still talking?!" Bill exclaimed, trying to catch Nova's right arm with his left, that always, somehow, escaped from his grasp.

This was perfect. With light steps and perfect positioning from his body, Ford managed to sneak behind Nova, sucker punching him in the face. "Ow!" The boy said with a nasal voice.

If the old man had to be honest, he felt a little guilty, his old pal was still fighting and he had to get punch again. And again.

"Stop it, you stupid hairless monkey!" Clearly, it was Bill speaking.

"What, never been punched in the face before?" Now Nova asked, a few small tears forming around his eyes. That guy knows how to really throw a hit.

"I just had forgotten how painful pain was! You know what? Screw this." Raising his left hand, a flicker of flames erupted from nothingness, dangerously making their way towards the group.

Good. As if already expecting it, Ford pulled the elemental gun out of his belt, realizing the ice beam that he used to froze his foes beforehand. And so, like every science class in existence has ever explained, when a low temperature ice beam it's met with a fire blast, a wave of vapour spread through the room.

This was the worst. Bill was annoyed, tired, hurt and being played like a fool from a bunch of primitive creatures! And to top it all off, now he was feeling extremely hot, and could not see anything.

"Left!" A voice, Pinetree to be precised, yelled from...somewhere.

"No, no! Right!" Shooting Star.

"We're in front of you, you dummy!" That dumb princess!

"You might want to look behind you!" The Red Hood.

That's it. He was done. Everyone was going to die. A rollercoaster of fire and death danced around the vapour filled cave. Hopefully it'll kill someone. Quel che serà, serà.

"You know what's funny, Bill?" Pinetree! Where is he?! Where is his voice coming from?!

"You had all these years to plan things out. Millions of years. Or billions, you're very old. Point is, after all this time..." Don't you dare... "...after putting so much effort to defeat us..." Don't! "...you are just like us. Imperfect and weak."

"PINETREE!" Bill yelled, making sure all his strength is concentrated in this single attack. There he was! He was going to kill him! And it was going to be today!

The flames moved so fast, weightless, easy to know where they were, not because of their colour, but because of their intensity and power. It was over! It was...!" Dipper was no longer there. He disappeared. How did-

"Magical Mega Flamethrower!" Star evoked. No, the boy was not there. The creature that was in front of was... "Wolfie!"

And so it vanished, the last Gooster, incinerated by both attacks landing and clashing against one another, fire the only way to kill the beast.

He was played like a fool. Him, Bill Cypher.

"Tsss, That must hurt in the ego." Nova commented as he force his body to step backwards. And he slipped. Scratch that, he his something or someone, falling backwards. "Hey! I am searching for my glasses down here!" The Red Hood boy.

And so, he lost it. The orb, sliding away from his hands as he failed to maintain balance. He recovered almost immediately, searching in desperation for his treasure amongst the mist, to no avail. He had failed again. And then he decided to look up.

"Looking for something?" Mabel queried, her rhetorical question spited by a knowing smile that they had finally won.

"It's over Bill. It's time to leave Nova's body alone." Sixser. You asshole.

"We have won, you big nacho, time to leave!" Star threatened the man, pointing her wand to him.

"Guys, we all just stand here, saying something cool, one by one, or we could just force him to leave Nova's body now. It's not like I need to say anything, because I owned him!" A small choir of 'Ohh's began, as Dipper savored the moment. Heck yeah.

"Heheehehe..." The demon voice started. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You seriously think you can win?! I am an immortal being with limitless knowledge! I will always come back and I will alwa-" a punch ran across his face, to everyone's surprise. "Guys, just punch him out of my body." Nova finally gave in.

"You sure?" Marco asked, to be immediately shut down by Star. "Marco! Can't you see him? The man has never been more sure in his life!" Her overjoyed smile was not reassuring.

And so it started. Blow after blow, Bill could feel his control fading away, pain being the most unbearable thing humans have. Disgusting. Well, at least he still have that fat kid in prison to help him, as he recieved what Jerry had sent him. Before Bill exited Nova's body for good, he mad sure to stay as long as he could, making sure the man suffered as much as possible. It's the little things in life, guys. Those are the important thing.

"Ok, check it, this will be the stro-"

"Hold up! I am free! I am! Bill is no longer in me!" Nova interrupted Dipper, who was readying himself for his turn. Yeah, they were taking turns.

But how could they tell if Nova was there? How indeed..."Hey, Nova, news just in, they closed the Chinese restaurant next to your house."

"Son of a bi-"

"Yep, it's him." Star said with a hint of a smile.

* * *

"You really did not need to hit me that badly." Nova told Ford , while Mabel stuck some dinosaur bandages on his forehead.

"We did not have to, it's true."

"Was it because I almost strangled you?" He prevented Mabel to put one in his mouth.

Dipper, Marco and Star were all eating ice cream. Bummer.

"Yep. Sorry buddy."

"You're a jerk... Mabel, thank you very much." Nova smiled, his face full of tiny pictures of animals. "Go mess around with the others, your Grunkle and I have to talk." And so she left, happily waving.

"Nova, if it's about Stanley and I, I don't care what you're going to say, I-"

"While that it's indeed important, it's not what I want to talk about." He for closer to the old man, making sure the kids in the other room would not be able to hear. They were giving Waddles some wings. "It's about Jerry. I know what he was doing with Bill."

"How?"

"Reverse Neuraltransition, remember? You taught me how to do it." Nova smiled.

"You read Bill's mind?! How?"

"It took me some time, you know, when I stood silent, I had to concentrate and search his most resent memory. And I discovered what his deal with the thief was. He is building an inter-dimensional army." Nova said, dead serious.

"With Bill's mind control... That is why... They made a deal. He would give him the monsters-"

"Goosters"

"...Goosters, to get the orb..." Ford whispered, almost fearing the idea of what he was saying could be true.

"...and a brainwashed army for Jerry."

"Ice cream fight!" Star yelled, a giant scoop of strawberry flavored ball of ice cream colliding with Nova's face. Well, at least the coldness eased the pain.

"I think it's time to go. Star, Marco, let's get going." Nova announced, pulling his dimensional swords out his back pocket.

"Oww, come on!" Star pouted, cutely stomping her foot. Marco laughed at the ice cream filled smile was showcasing. Well, the ice cream is everywhere now. The vanilla flavor has a very similar color to Star's skin. Was her skin vanilla flav- He stopped himself right there, before regretting what he would come up with.

"We have dimensional scissors. We can go anywhere at any time."

"But! In a few weeks we'll be going back home, since summer will be over and we will no longer be in Gravity Falls! How will you find us?!" Mabel pleaded, her puppy eyes in action.

He said anywhere, did he not? "Oh Mabel, I'm gonna miss you." Nova said smiling as he also bid good-bye towards Ford.

"Welp, guys, it was awesome." Dipper said, a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome, you guys are awesome, this place is awesome!" Star couldn't help herself. She was going to miss them.

A small moment of silent later, a tight hug capture the four of them, cheek to cheek, smiling and spinning. "Star Wars Bros, deal, Dipper?" Marco asked. "Deal!"

"We are princesses that kick hard butt, whenever you need help, give me a call! Got it, Mab?" Star told her girlfriend. "Same for you, sister, same for you."

"This is very cute, but we have to go guys, I feel like I've been in the face by a truck and I just want to sleep a little." Nova commented, forcing the embrace between the four to break.

"Say our good byes to your Grunkle Stan from us, ok?" Marco told Dipper, to which he thumbed up.

"Oh, and guys! You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen! And I've been in a relationship before, not even I was that cute!" Mabel yelled, before Nova pushed both through the portal, both best friends smiling and blushing beyond belive.

"They are totally getting together." Dipper smiled, fist bumping with Mabel.

"Bye guys, thanks for the help." Nova smiled winking at the group. And so, the portal closed.

"I love those guys." Dipper and Mabel spoke at once, already missing their friends.

* * *

 **Next time, Marco's Birthday!**


End file.
